A Homestay To Remember
by Big Diesel
Summary: How bad can Izuku's luck get? Or is it good luck? It's summer vacation with Izuku Midoriya and as he thought it was going to be a quiet summer instead turned into a summer of mishaps, misadventures, and romance when his mother told him about a certain group of foreign girls coming for a homestay. {Modern?AU} {Izuku x Team RWBY} {Harem}
1. So This Happens!

Izuku woke up with the taste of pancakes on his mind. It was something about that sweet cinnamon roll pancake that excited the emerald teen as he stepped out of bed. The sun happened to shine upon the self-proclaimed Sun God as he thanked God for another day. He reached for his pajama bottom and put on his slippers. He licked his lips as he hoped that his Mother dearest would have some breakfast on the table.

Today was the first of his Summer vacation. Four weeks of immortality without worrying about the concerns of Aizawa-sensei, Principal Nezu, the pestering Minoru, anything. Just comic books, playing video games, hanging out at the arcade, and doing summer homework within 48 hours of returning to school. This summer vacation was going to be a summer to remember. One for the record books. An adventure for the atypical sixteen-year-old.

"Scrambled eggs with bacon," he said out loud as he walked toward the hallway. A chopping sound was coming from the kitchen. He hoped that his loving, portly mother was making some of her world-famous orange juice. "Smothered hash browns with biscuits and gravy," continued the teen as he tiptoed to the kitchen. "Steak and eggs! Breakfast burritos! Anything that isn't my usual Japanese breakfast." He rubbed his stomach. "I know I need to keep in top shape but God, I am hungry for food!"

His mentor, Toshinori Yagi, formerly All Might gave him the hiatus to be a normal kid. However, there was a condition in regards to his _normalcy_ for the summer. _Be grateful that the UA High School made a deal with the League of Villians to do a stalemate for the summer. Written in blood, we won't interact nor use our powers. For the sake of you guys being kids, it means that no one would use their quirks for anything. Anything! Normal kids for four weeks._ It was an uneasy alliance especially when Katsuki gripped the pen as he signed the alliance. Many weren't taken the truce easily. Izuku remembered Neito throwing expletives at the enemy. Shouto didn't care as he took this as an opportunity to spend time with his mother at the psychiatric hospital. Izuku, for one, wanted to practice his abilities but rules were rules.

Plus, being temporarily quirkless was okay for a while. Granted, it meant going back to running from Katsuki. Fortunately, Shouto and Tenya gave him videos for fighting and cracking jokes respectively. Izuku was mumbling to himself after watching _Your Mama Jokes, Volume 4._ Skills needed to get Katsuki or Eijiro off of him. Shouto already told him that Yuga was throwing a party at the end of the summer. Therefore, he needed to be ready in his words, 'if shit hits the fan.' Nevertheless, Izuku was grateful that his Dekusquad was there to have his back. However, he will be missing Ochako as she was spending her summer break in America with her family on vacation. She had promised to send postcards of her travels to Izuku every chance she could. It wasn't easy for the brunette as she told him that there was a very important gift she wanted to give him. 'A gift from not only Ochako but from Uravity.' She told him to be patient and she would give it to him upon her return at Yuga's party.

"Steak and eggs and eggs and steak. That's what I have for breakfast! Delicious!" He prayed to himself that his mother had the best welcome home breakfast for him. He wasn't happy that his father was spending another summer overseas again. He said that he will send present upon his return. However, he thought he can spend some quality time with his old man. Nevertheless, his mother Inko told him that there won't be any concerns about his father as there will be other things that will occupy his time. Upon questioning it, she wouldn't say anything further. She had only said that it will be an interesting experience for both of them.

"Morning, Mom," said Izuku as he welcomed himself into the kitchen. His loving portly mother, Inko, was waving the knife as she humming an unrecognizable song. As he had hoped, his mother was preparing orange juice. Upon observation, he saw that his mother had boxes on the table. All had the label from a catering company. There were enough boxes to make a feast. Not questioning his mother as she was a woman with the love of culinary delights but that was enough food to hold them down for at least two weeks. Was his mother planning to have a dinner party or a tea party with the housewives again?

"Morning, darling," responded his mother as she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Don't mind the mess, dear. However, I am glad that you have pants on. Do me a favor and go into the cabinet and grab an apron."

Izuku was prying open a box before hearing her request. "An apron? Any particular reason?"

The concerned mother placed her hands on her hip. Izuku knew whenever the doting mother did that, something was wrong on his end. She took deep breaths as if Izuku had failed to deliver a task. She closed her eyes as she parted her lips. "Oh, Izuku! Don't tell me that you have forgotten what I have said to you when I've picked you up from school."

909Memphis was serenading Izuku as he returned to the family van. Plus, what Ochako had mentioned to him at the lockers, he wasn't particularly listening to the witty bantering of mothers. "I don't recall, Mom. I knew you talked about something good for the both of us. Something like that."

She patted her thighs. She turned to the cabinet as she opened to reach for the good china. Izuku raised his eyebrows as when seeing that his mother grabbed the glasses that even the women of her tea ceremonies weren't blessed to touch. "Just like your father. Half-listening! Remember when Mr. Shield and Melissa visited our home a few weeks ago?"

 _ **A few weeks ago….**_

Izuku took steady paces. He took deep breaths as he sat on top of the toilet. He knew that his mother had company and she didn't like whenever she was rudely interrupted.

"I surely suggest, Icchan, to keep the noise down." Izuku wasn't alone. The blonde beauty accompanied Izuku in the bathroom. She did so not too long after he entered. The blonde American entered the bathroom with more lecherous intentions.

"M-M-Melissa, no!" Melissa wouldn't listen. She used both her hands to rub the shaft of Izuku's swollen member. He covered his mouth as she hovered her breath over his member. She grinned as she told him that she was revving up for him. "Izuku, yes! Plus, I have always wanted to have a taste of your pecker. I have always pondered about your cock. You are definitely more of a shower than a grower." Melissa was tickled, knowing such phrases were embarrassing to the nubile teen. Be as it may, she knew that her talkative father would dwell into the conversation that his mother wouldn't notice. Plus, the opportunity to have a little fun with the adorable Japanese boy was now.

"Now, Izuku. Don't fret. Melissa is here to make you feel good," she informed him vigorously. "If anything, take perspective." She opened her mouth as she inserted his dick inside of pussy. Izuku felt her wettest muscle lathering his dick, coating it with her saliva. He flinched, kicking his legs as the pleasure was kicking him.

She paused, opening her mouth. "Your dick flinched. I can tell you are liking this. Don't worry, I am having fun as well." She took off her glasses, displaying her deep sea eyes. She closed them as she resumed to perform fellatio onto his dick.

Prior to this, Izuku never had the opportunity to involve himself in this. Granted, magazines, videos, and sneaking in a pachinko parlor once explored his curiosity toward the opposite sex. He would be lying to himself if he didn't get off to Ochako, Momo, Kyoka, Mina, and even Tsuyu. Now, the family friend was in the bathroom offering him pleasure. It wasn't even warranted from him. There were signs. How she slightly touched him whenever they sat next to each other at lunch. His mother made octopus-shaped frankfurters. As the adults were talking, she licked on the underside, flicking at the top before fully ingesting into her mouth.

Izuku turned away, shifting himself from getting any arousal. She would prick his hand, urging him to look. As the adults continued talking, she inserted her hand into his pants pocket. There, she slowly trickled to his dick, inviting herself to play. His breath labored as she wanted to stroke his chicken.

And that led to where he was now in the bathroom.

Bobbing and schliking noises were made as she used her hand to rub the shaft. As if she was a piston, she continued pumping her mouth, spooling her drool to his member. He felt his balls becoming heavy. As if his balls were the kettle, it was beginning to spout milk.

"Look at me...look at me," urged Melissa as she slapped his thigh. She proceeded to rub his thigh. She read in a magazine that warming his body expedite his orgasm. Judging by his reaction, she knew that sex was foreign.

That never stopped Melissa from finding a cherry boy.

"Come for me! Come for me!" Melissa's bobbing and schliking became faster. Izuku curled his toes within his shoes as his milk spurted into Melissa's mouth. She gripped her hands tighter around his thigh. At each spurt, she sucked like a vacuum. On cue, she sucked. It must have been at least five spurts before she was finished. "I ate it all." She confirmed as she opened her mouth. She concluded as she pecked on his phallus.

" _Melissa, sweetie. Where are you?"_

The blonde groaned when realizing that her moment was concluded. She grabbed the top of his phallus. "Until we _come_ again soon, Izuku baby." She gave his dick a final rub. "Wait a few minutes, then leave. Don't need them to think we did something naughty." Melissa blew a kiss and stepped out of the bathroom.

Izuku was now left alone. Pants unzipped and the smell of Melissa.

" _Izuku, where are you?"_

"Coming," shouted Izuku. He quickly hurried to put on his clothes. He flushed the toilet. He stood up and washed his hands. He made a sign of the cross and left out of the bathroom.

 _ **Back to the present….**_

"I don't recall that event, Mom," replied Izuku as he and Inko were straightening out the table. She moved the boxes to the table as she prepared the good dining room cover. "All I remember was raw shrimp. Really raw shrimp."

"Remember this, Izuku!" Inko began issuing out the plates to the table. "Mr. Shield informed me that he has begun conducting homestays. He started back a year ago after inviting a student from the United Kingdom to stay with him for a few weeks."

Izuku's memory of that day was fuzzy. He was still dazed about what occurred at the bathroom that keeping his eye on his mother and Mr. Shield was his focal point as he tried ignoring Melissa's advances.

"So, I told David that doing a homestay should be interested. An experience to connect foreign culture as one," replied Inko absolutely. "So, that is what we are doing."

"A homestay," questioned Izuku. "As in having a guest staying with us?"

Inko didn't respond instantly.

"A guest, right?"

"Well...guests."

According to Inko, she and David made an arrangement with a private school from a place called Vale. David told Inko that this private school couldn't be found on any map. However, the students representing the school will uphold the reputation and the esteem of Beacon pride.

"If it makes you feel better...they are girls."

"Girls? G-g-g-girls?"

It was one thing about Melissa as he had known her for quite some time. But strangers in the home was a different story. Unfortunately, Izuku still had nervousness and shyness around women. As it took time to adjust to the girls of UA High, it became a dilemma with other girls. Especially when they were pretty.

Suddenly, Izuku felt clammy under his arms. His forehead began to sweat. "I-I-It's g-g-g-getting o-o-out in here o-o-o-or what?"

Inko sighed as she reached into the drawer. It was an inhaler. She tossed it to Izuku. "Oh, sweetness. I've thought we were passed this."

"S-s-s-sure! Until you told m-m-m-m-me that there were g-g-g-girls coming into t-t-the home," stammered Izuku. Izuku put the inhaler inside of his mouth. Although he wasn't asthmatic, but it was a ploy to calm his stuttering issues. Once he calmed down, he placed it into his pocket.

"Better?"

He backed away. Sweat was evacuating from his forehead. "Man, it's getting hot." He began staggering. "It's getting hot in here, so take off all your fur. I am getting so hot. I'm gonna take my fur off." He fell backward, fainting on the ground.

"Izuku! Izuku! Oh God! I should have told him it was a tea ceremony."

 _Is he okay? Are you okay, dude?_

 _He looks weird! I didn't think guys can have green hair._

 _Maybe it's dyed._

 _He looks funny! Should we wake him up?_

 _Do you think he is dead?_

 _Nah! If he was, then why his mother said that she will be right back?_

 _Well, we aren't supposed to be in here._

 _I told you, Yang!_

 _What, Ruby?! The door was opened. I was curious._

 _Do you think he is dead?_

 _So grim, Blake!_

 _He is kinda cute. In a dorky kind of way._

 _I think he is a cheeky brat! He could be trouble!_

 _Any boy is trouble, you Snow Queen!_

 _Just saying. You never know about Japanese boys. I read mangas, you know._

 _Hush! I think he is stirring._

Everything was blurry. For a second, he never where he was. He didn't know how he got in that bed, or how he got in those clothes. Then, everything was processed. He was in his room. The thing above him was the ceiling. The thing on top of him was the cover. The thing underneath him was the pillow and mattress.

The people around him were girls.

Girls?

"Oh, he is waking up. He is waking up!" The redheaded girl smiled as she was the first to welcome the stunned Izuku. "Oh, hello!" Izuku stared blankly at the scene. As if he was frozen in time, he observed the girls that were in his room. The black-haired girl with the cat ears was sitting on the floor. The blonde was sitting on his bed. The redhead was standing over him. Then, his eyes shifted on the white-haired girl who was standing at the door.

His tongue was becoming dry. He began to pant. It started to register in his head that earlier in the kitchen, he had passed upon notification about the girls that were coming to his home.

"No, no, don't panic! Don't panic," said the blonde calmly. She pressed closer to Izuku as she placed her palm on his forehead. She smelled of strawberries, thought Izuku to himself. "Don't fret, little one. We won't hurt you. Just taking your temperature is all."

Izuku nodded as she felt both sides of his palms. She pulled away as she felt her own forehead. The blonde released a smile to Izuku. "I think you are quite well. Cute but quite well."

He stared blankly once more before passing out once more.

 _ **To be continued….**_


	2. So This Happens (And Then Some!)

The clock on the wall displayed itself a few minutes after six in the evening. Inko was playing the role of the host as she held the mashed potatoes in her hand as she began serving dinner. She wasn't sure if the girls of Vale were into Japanese food so she didn't want to go through the trouble. The girls were grateful as well as thankful as they were being served. Before heading to the table, Inko decided to go check on Izuku to see if he has awakened from his sudden illness. She reached for the glass to pour some hot lemon tea for him. She excused herself as she left the girls.

Meanwhile, the girls were at the table. Each of them was scrolling through social media on their cell phones.

 _Did you see the pictures Jaune took with his nephew Adrian?_

 _The ones at his sister's wedding anniversary?_

 _That's the one. Oh my Oum, they look so so cute!_

 _They were so adorable together. Matching penguin Tuxs._

 _How did Saphron and Terra convince Vomit Boy to do so?_

 _You are still on that. Jaune is old enough to make his decisions._

 _I think Jaune will make a great father. The way he loves and dotes his nephew._

 _I wonder if Izuku would look good in a penguin Tux?_

 _Hush, Yang! You know that his mother is nearby._

 _Relax, Ruby. She can't hear us. Plus we are talking quietly._

 _With your pair of lips flapping, Yang. I am not so sure._

 _That is if Izuku could even make it past the first sentence. He passed out quickly._

 _The kid is shy, Blake. Obviously! You aren't much of a social butterfly yourself._

 _Please, Yang! The kid wouldn't last at Beacon. A weak constitution._

 _Always with the quips, Snow Queen. You are such a cynic._

 _If the shoe fits, Ruby._

The girls ceased talking the moment Inko returned to the kitchen. She grabbed the bowl of mashed potatoes, to begin with, their meal. "I will begin with these. Feel free to go and grab things if you would like."

"Thank you for serving us, Mrs. Midoriya," replied the black-haired girl named Blake Belladonna. "You didn't have to go through all of this trouble for us." Blake was humble and modest. Inko smiled, staring at her large bow that covered her cat ears. She was tickled, thinking that it was cute that Blake was to act kawaii and already adapting to the culture. "Pay it no mind, Blake honey," replied the portly mother. "I would have done this to anyone. I am here to pleased." She fixed her lips. "I must say. I like your bow."

The black-haired girl blushed. "Thanks. It's a family thing."

"Same with the cat ears," she asked while winking.

" _That's_ a family thing as well."

The blonde girl named Yang Xiao Long stared at her surroundings as she tried to adjust to this new place. Normally, she wouldn't have much trouble adjusting to her surroundings. However, she had already shocked one boy the few minutes she had arrived. Now, she was trying to be cautious as possible. "Mrs. Midoriya, I must say you have quite a humble abode."

"You're being modest, too, dear. Just a standard home like anyplace else."

"No, seriously," replied the black-redhead girl named Ruby. "We are thankful that you have allowed all of us to stay here for the next four weeks." She pouted her lips. "It was hard trying to find a place this short notice."

According to Blake, it was Weiss' idea to try a explore aboard for their brief interment of vacation. Knowing that she didn't want to spend summer vacation with her family in the Alps again, she looked onto some websites to find homestays. It wasn't easy, especially trying to put into a place in the last minutes, especially when accommodating four girls.

"Thank you, Mrs. Midoriya." The snow princess Weiss Schnee bowed modestly as she adjusted her napkin around her neck. "I am grateful for this meal and grateful that you are treating us well. We hope to do the same for you."

Inko clapped her hands joyfully. "My God, you are all so adorable that I can eat you up." She covered her face with a strong smile. She was turning red like a tomato. "I hope this experience is an experience to remember."

As the girls began to feast on their meal, Yang still pondered about the emerald-haired kid in the room. Izuku if she remembered his name correctly. Upon being picked up at the airport, their driver and representative, David Shield gave them info about the family prior to their arrival.

 _ **Earlier….**_

'Inko is an amazing woman. A wonderful housewife and doting mother,' said David as they were driving down the highway. 'She will treat you well and can feed you well. Don't take it the wrong way. I wasn't making fun of her for size or anything. Just saying, don't be any of concern.'

'We aren't worried,' responded Yang as she sat in the front seat. It was obvious with the group that Yang was the de facto leader of the group for the duration of the homestay. 'We will have a great time, enjoy the culture.' She turned to the girls. 'Hopefully peruse the sights, be great tourists.' She winked at the others. ' _Observant_ tourist.'

The blonde scientist sighed. 'Here is the list of sights where you can find the guys. Beaches are in there are well.'

'Oh, Mr. Shield. You didn't have to,' replied Yang. 'However, I can't turn down any offers that would interfere with my experience.'

'Oum, Yang. Seven minutes in Japan and already gawking for guys,' replied Weiss as she slapped her forehead. 'We came to have an experience. Not scout for boys.'

'Whatever,' scoffed Yang. 'Whatever happens, happens.'

'Does Mrs. Midoriya live alone?' Blake wanted to change the subject since the blonde and the snow queen would spending hours back-and-forth.

'Actually, no,' replied David. 'Inko lives with her husband and her son. Her husband isn't there often as he works overseas. Her only son is named Izuku.'

'Is he a kid,' asked Ruby.

'Around sixteen. Not that much younger than you guys,' answered David as he changed lanes.

'Oum,' whispered Weiss as if she had received bag news. 'Just want I need. A house with a boy.'

'The home has three bedrooms and one bath. You girls will be sharing a bedroom and it is large enough.' Weiss blushed as David replied to her concern. She shifted her eyes to the window before reaching out for her headphones to shut her away from the world.

'Izuku is a sweet kid. Harmless. Quite shy. Especially around girls,' said David.

'Aww! A sweet kid,' asked Yang.

'Sweet as he can be. He has a nickname that he doesn't like saying out loud,' replied David. 'Let me stop. I am talking too much.' He turned to Yang. 'You remind me of my wife. Anyway, you have family in the States?'

'Wouldn't be sure,' answered Yang as she lowered the window. 'To you guys, my mother is white and my father is Asian. Yet, ethnicity isn't really discussed out there. Really more so of humans and…." She paused as she saw the narrowing eyes of Blake.

'Never mind.'

 _ **Back to the present….**_

"After dinner, I can take you guys to the drink bar and do some karaoke," suggested Inko as they were finishing dinner. Inko had butterscotch pie for dessert and milk tea to wash it down.

"Karaoke sounds fun," replied Ruby excitedly as she rubbed her belly. She still had room for dessert. It was cookies but she wasn't going to turn down free sweets.

"I can go for something singing," replied Weiss. "That should be fun. What say you, Blake?"

Blake wiped her face delicately. "Actually, I would like to wait another time. I would prefer to get some rest. Jet lag and everything."

Yang slapped the table. "C'mon, Blake! We are in Japan!" She took a step back from the chair to give herself room. "We have plenty of time to sleep when we are dead."

Blake raised her finger. Her face was calm but the girls knew her body was tense. The Faunus girl was quite adamant with her decision-making. She looked at the girls and frankly, she wasn't in the mood to go anywhere. "I don't want to be the wet water balloon but I need my full beauty rest. Lest we forget that this homestay is part of our assignment for Beacon? An assignment that will contribute our completion of the Academy? Remember?"

Inko believed in respecting school rules and didn't want to the bearer of bad news either. She decided to step in. "Let's do this." She looked at the clock. "It is seven-thirty. Let's go to the karaoke bar for a bit then stop and observe a couple of tourist attractions. We can be back in time by ten and I can assist you to go to bed." She displayed a friendly, motherly smile. "Sounds good?"

Yang folded her arms before nodding. This wasn't her plans for vacation but compromisation was necessitated for the time being. "I am down with that!"

"I am okay," replied Ruby approvingly.

"Sounds reasonable," replied Weiss as she nodded. "Blake?"

Blake resumed quiet for a moment. She finished the rest of her milk tea. She gradually shifted her eyes to the faces of her classmates/teammates. "A tough proposition but my hands are tied."

The response was met with sighing.

"Just go without me." Blake stood up as she politely pushed her table to the chair. "Thank you for the meal, Mrs. Midoriya, but I would like to retire to my quarters for the evening."

Inko understood. She wanted to be complacent as she didn't want to look like the bad guy. "I can escort you to your room. Follow me."

"Thank you." Blake walked with Inko as she led her to her bedroom.

Once the duo left, Yang turned to Weiss. "What's her deal. Is she on her period?"

Weiss shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not sure. Normally, she would tell me. I am not so sure this time. She could be possibly tired."

Yang whistled. "Meh! Her lost. Seems like you have to sing for the both of us, Snow Princess."

"I can out sing the both of you guys," shouted Ruby.

"In your dreams, Ruby," replied Yang.

 _ **Later….**_

 _The bathroom is right down the hall. If it gets dark, there is a hallway light next to your door._

 _Thank you, Mrs. Midoriya._

 _Call me Inko or Auntie Inko if you like, Blake._

 _Thanks, Mrs. M...I mean Auntie._

 _Don't mention it. Are you sure that you will be okay while we are out?_

 _Sure, Auntie. Just wanted to get some rest is all._

 _Sure, get some rest, dear. We can plan tomorrow once we all get some shut eye._

 _Thanks, Auntie. Good night!_

 _Good night!_

Blake shut the door behind Inko as she had the room to herself for the moment. It was a nice size bed. They didn't have any beds but futons. According to Inko, this room served more of the common room or a rumpus room whenever her husband was home. Blake positioned her futon next to the door in case she needed to use the restroom for emergencies.

She was kind enough to position her teammates' futons against the wall. She assigned positions from the door to the window - herself, Weiss, Ruby, and Yang. She knew that Yang would love to have the window since she didn't want people to think that she wasn't a smoker. Also, Yang loved to explore the outside. She knew that Ruby would want to be next to her sister. And what of teammate wouldn't allow that?

She and Weiss were best friends. She knew that Weiss would often wake up first and probably would assist Inko in making breakfast. Despite being coldhearted and reserved, she wasn't bad of a person. She was grateful to have Weiss as a support system and a friend.

Especially when this recent incident changed the direction of her relationship with her now former boyfriend, Adam Taurus.

She tried not to think more of his name. She wanted nothing more to do with him. Adam was nothing more than an aberration.

It has been three days since their breaking up.

 _I can't take this shit no more, Blake._

 _What are you talking about?_

 _Hearing too many rumors about you. Talking about you aren't supporting me anymore._

 _Where are getting this? What are you talking about?_

 _You are spending too much time with your friends. Especially Weiss. That worries me._

 _How so? You are never around anyway. In order to spend time with someone, it is going to require that one._

 _I've told you. I am taking care of business. When I need you, I will need you._

 _That's not fair._

 _Fair? I hear the stories. I know what's around the grapevine._

 _What are you talking about?_

 _I don't know. Maybe Weiss knows since you guys are closer than comfort._

 _What are you saying? No way! Weiss?! No. If you quit spending time for White Fang and spend time with your girlfriend, then maybe your insecurities wouldn't get to you._

 _Say what you want. I know what's up. You plotting against me._

 _I wouldn't do that, baby!_

 _Save that for your other bitch! Worry about me no more. I am through._

 _Through? Baby, what?_

 _Through? Finished. Faneto! Done! As in, I am done with you._

 _Adam, don't do this. Let's talk about this!_

 _We are done talking. Lose my IG. Lose my number. Fucking bitch!_

 _Adam! Adam! Adam!_

Adam has always been insecure. Even since their relationship, Adam was very untrustworthy of those outside of his circle. Nevertheless, it didn't stop Blake from spending time with her friends. She tried to not pay it any mind as she reached for her bags.

She decided to take a shower. She wanted to get the long day's sweat from her body. She had a book to read and it was straight to bed. She wanted to be fully rested as she can prepare for tomorrow's events. Professor Goodwitch informed the girls that they must write a report about their homestay in order to obtain credit for the class. Blake has already researched nearby libraries since she doesn't have her laptop with her.

She took off her pants and lied it on top of the futon. She proceeded to take off her shirt. She looked in the mirror as she was preparing to take off her bow. She was cautious as she didn't want to scratch her ears with the hairclip. Tossing her bow onto the futon, she proceeded to take off her bra. As she was unfastening, a tiny crack to the door opened. She shifted her head when seeing a set of green eyes.

"What in the hell," she barked. Blake's response was immediate. She ran to the door, opening it, and punched the lecher in the cheek.

She wasn't finished. She got on top of the person as she pinned him down. "Trying to take a peek at me, eh? What should I do to not hurt you?" She was disappointed that she didn't have her weapon. It would have been useful for this particular juncture.

"I-I-I-I am sorry. I d-d-d-didn't know you were in there." The boy who turned out to be Izuku. He groaned as he felt the soreness from his surprising punch. Blake was unrelenting. She positioned herself on top of Izuku as she wanted to gather more information.

"Why should I believe you, boy?"

"I thought M-M-M-Mom was in t-t-there." Blake was unamused by his stutters. It was cute but still unamazed. She saw that he wasn't looking at her. "Oi! Has your mother tell you to look at your _senpai_?"

"I can't!"

"Why not?"

"N-n-n-not dec-c-cent!"

Blake tilted her neck when realizing that she was wearing her bra and her panties. Embarrassed and shocked, she proceeded to slap Izuku on his cheek. "Don't tell me things I don't want to know." She paused. She was panting from the embarrassment. "You...you...baka!"

She stopped as she saw Izuku producing blood from under his nose. Then, he passed out once more.

"Oh, Oum," she said to herself. However, she wasn't in the position to judge. If Inko and the others were to find out, then that would be trouble.

She got from the top of him. Blake needed to strategize a plan. She put her finger to her lip as she pondered on the next move.

After a few moments of thinking, she proceeded to pull Izuku by his feet. "C'mon, let's get inside of my room until we can figure this out." Izuku didn't respond as he became dead weight. Blake strained as she pulled Izuku by his feet as she pulled him inside of her bedroom.

Once she had him inside, she closed the door.

 _ **To be continued….**_


	3. The Faunus and The Deku (Part I)

Blake _had_ to be the conservative thrifter as her scroll was rendered useless. She didn't have a cell phone and wouldn't have any idea where to find a cell phone store or at least one that can speak English. She had told herself not to panic. This wasn't the first time in which she was caught in a sticky situation or in this instance, a bloody situation.

Reluctantly, Blake used her sweater as a pillow for Izuku. She placed him on her futon. She had his head elevated so that he wouldn't drown in his blood. Who knew a kid can produce some much blood from his nose thought the Faunus. She sat at the window as she overlooked the fading sky. It was beautiful as the pastel colors of blue, orange, and red merged with the blackness of night. Holding the toilet paper she got from the bathroom, she believed that Izuku should be fine for now.

She told herself to never panic. That wasn't the Belladonna creed or the team RWBY way. It was only a few minutes after eight and she hoped if everyone falls into the schedule, they should be home by eleven at the latest. The only thing she can do is play the waiting game.

 _Be the early riser, I said. Don't want to go to karaoke, I said._ She leaned her head against the window. The coolness of the window made her ears flinched. She yelped. Her nose twitched when noticing the small, simple movements of the sleeping Izuku.

She crossed her legs as she pondered on how long she had to babysit on this Peeping Tom. Yet again, he did try to mention that it was an accident speculated Blake as she observed him. She can't say that this isn't the first time she has been caught in a compromising position. She has had worst. She remembered the time when Yang used to teasingly squeeze her breasts.

' _They say that if you squeeze tightly and firmly enough, it can stretch out the fat.'_

' _Stop it, Yang! I am not that concerned about my chest.'_

' _How can you impress Adam if you are going to be flatsy?'_

' _What I do is my business. And besides, why does it matter?'_

' _You don't have the_ _ **ass**_ _-sets, at least bombard them with breasts.'_

' _Typical Yang. Think with her vagina and not her mind. No wonder Ruby got ahead of you.'_

' _Well, that's your future Ms. Feed My Cats. Are you able to communicate with them by any chance?'_

' _Fuck off, Yang!'_

That was earlier in their relationship, back when she didn't know any better between humans and Faunuses. Now with that behind her, back to the matter at hand.

"Let's do one final touch up with your nose and that should do it." Blake stepped from the window sill as she approached the sleeping Izuku. She used her cat socks to rub the itch from her leg as she kneeled to him. Light, feathery breathing seeped out of his nose. In case of a fever, she applied a cool towel on his head as well. She, first, removed the towel. She used her soft, manicured hands to touch. It was warm but enough to recognize that he will be fine.

"Just in case, I will apply more cool water." Before doing that, she pulled the tissue from his nose. It was heavily covered in his blood, enough to write a signature from a fountain pen. Forgetting about the toilet paper on the window sill, she went to get it. Unfortunately, she failed to recognize the dead weight as she tripped. Using her instincts, she used her body to nimble like a cat, only inches away from the sleeping Izuku.

"Thank Oum." Their noses were inches apart from each other. She turned red on how close she was to him. Taking a second look, she didn't know how in-depth were his freckles. They were actually cute on him. Upon closer observation, he smelled nice. He smelled like he bathed in milk and honey. Even as he breathed, it began to tickle Blake's chin. She tried not to laugh as she shouldn't be this close to the lecherous pervert from earlier.

Absentmindedly, she laced her finger to his hair. She just needed to make sure that that was his actual green hair. She carefully took a strand, using her eyes to verify its color.

"Oh, my Oum. His hair is actually green!"

She put the hair under the light to be sure. "Oh, my Oum! It is green! I didn't think it was possible." As she lowered her head back down, she was met with opened eyes.

"Christ!" She backed herself from Izuku, leaping like a cat to the other side of the room. Instinct came to her as she hissed at the startled Izuku.

"Sorry!" Izuku tried to recognize his surroundings. He saw the window that faced beside him. Decorations and posters of wrestlers of yesteryear and the uniform that his mother first made for him realized that he was in the spare bedroom or the rumpus room.

Bits and pieces were returning to him. Earlier, he had met the girls that were going to stay with him for the summer vacation. Upon seeing the beauty of the girls, he had passed out. Upon waking up, it was evening. Hungry and in need of water, he had ventured to the kitchen. Upon entering the kitchen, he saw that nobody was there. He presumed that the women had gone out. His mother was kind enough to make his plate and stored it in the microwave. He had planned to eat it in his room. After heading to his room, he had forgotten to get a drink. When heading back to the kitchen, he saw the rumpus room was opened. Presuming it to be his mother, he was going to enter. However, before opening the door, he was met with a punch and then a slap. Then silence.

The moment he realized that he was alone in a room with a girl. The same that caused him to be in this current position, his body was put into motion. He scooted himself back against the wall. He began panicking as his shyness was overwhelming the emerald-haired teen.

"Before you pass out again, hear me out." The Faunus extended her hand out to Izuku. She took strong and steady steps with her knees, treading lightly with him.

"W-w-w-what is i-i-it?" Izuku asked nervously.

Honestly, the Faunus didn't know what to say. Those were the words that automatically came from her mouth. Their eyes met once again. A pregnant silence ensued.

 _Okay, Izuku. Calm down. It's only a girl with cat ears. Cute but weird cat ears._

 _Blake, there is nothing to worry about. This kid is nervous and scared. If anything, you have control._

 _C'mon, man. You have dealt with much worst battles than this. Katsuki, Dabi, All for One, the tenth grade._

 _Salem, Sienna, Beowulf and Grimm, Ruby's farts and Weiss' excessive snoring. Why am I feeling weird?_

 _Why am I nervous?_

 _Why am I becoming enamored by this green-haired pervert?_

 _Why is this girl make feel some kind of way?_

The pregnant silence ended when hearing the loud purring followed by loud grumble. Blake blinked, breaking the concentration.

"I am going to assume that you haven't eaten anything yet," asked Blake gingerly.

 _ **Later….**_

Izuku felt like he hasn't eaten in a dog's age. One plate of dinner wasn't enough as he quickly consumed his dish. Baked chicken, mashed potatoes, green bean casserole, and rice. It wasn't a typical Japanese dish but who was he to object that meal?

Sliding the empty plate to the side, he had leftover butterscotch pie and milk tea for dessert. He had turned on the television as he heard the door slide from the bathroom.

It was Blake that was coming out of the bathroom. She was wearing her purple pajamas. She was drying her hair with the towel. She was digging into her ears as she approached Izuku. They were a few feet apart but it was a comfortable space. Izuku didn't budge or reacted cautiously. He kept his face forward as he searched for a good program.

"Your showers are great," exclaimed Blake as she placed the towel on the seat beside her. She was in the kitchen. Didn't have the opportunity to fully enjoy the dessert, she went to grab a second piece.

"Once you get through with all of the crazy buttons, then you will be alright," replied Izuku jokingly as he continued flipping the channel. Finding a suitable program, he crossed his legs so he can watch.

"That we can agree on. The shower I meant." Blake sat at the kitchen table adjacent to the living room. _Pulp Fiction_ was on the television. A guilty pleasure, she admitted without telling the others. She bit onto the lukewarm pie as she too became hungry. "Is your face okay?"

"What?"

"Is your face, I mean. For earlier?"

"Oh? That? Nah, I have dealt with worse. Spend some time with me at UA High and I can show you what pain really is."

Blake giggled. "You sound like you have been to my school."

"That similar?"

"Yeah! But more so over dominance on being the greatest huntsman."

"Same on being the number one Pro Hero."

"Izuku?"

"Yeah."

"How come you are able to talk to me?"

Izuku was quiet for a moment. He pondered to himself before answering. "One, I am not facing you so it is easier. Two, for some reason, I began to feel calm after that moment in the room. Weird!"

Blake shook her head as she took another bite of her pie. "Life has its wonders."

"How old are you?"

"How old am I?"

"Yeah! Just curious is all."

Blake began smirking.

"What? What did I say?"

"We haven't even said names and you already jumping the gun."

Izuku blushed as he felt the tension under his cheeks. "My name is Izuku. Izuku Midoriya."

"Eighteen."

"Your name is eighteen?"

She laughed loudly. "No, Izuku. I am eighteen years old. My name is Blake Belladonna."

"Blake! Well, it is nice to finally make your acquaintance!"

"Same to you, Izuku!"

It had surprised Blake to be talking this much. Comfortable around a stranger was a foreign thing to do, thought Blake to herself. The Blake of Beacon Academy was observant, quiet, reclusive. Was there something in the food she had consumed?

 _ **About an hour and a half later….**_

Blake lied on the couch as Izuku sat on the floor as they were watching _Pulp Fiction._ They were watching the scene when Jules and Vincent were driving down the highway when Vincent accidentally killed their informant.

Izuku and Blake hissed at the same time.

"Damn! Can't still get over that part. No matter how many times," said Izuku.

"I know, right." Blake was now on her third butterscotch pie. Something she would have never done if she were in Vale. Was she already having vacation fever? " The Jules and Vincent scenes were my personal favorites. Oil and vinegar."

"Aren't oil and vinegar the same," asked Izuku.

"Depend on what kind of oil, I presume," answered Blake as she continued to bite on her pie.

"Yeah. Guess you are right," said Izuku.

Finished with her pie, Blake turned over to the couch. She adjusted her body as her legs were on the wall and her torso was on the couch. Her head was upside down, causing some of her hair to hit Izuku.

"Sorry about that."

"No worries." Izuku kept his composure. No way his normal demeanor would last a few seconds around a woman. Of course to girls like Ochako, Tsuyu, and Mina, he eventually became comfortable with them. He remembered the times when Kacchan used to pick on him about his shyness to girls.

 _Deku will forever be a virgin._

 _What the matter, Deku? You do have a quirk? Your resistance to girls!_

 _Oh, that little sting doesn't compare to the amounts of burns after hearing your favorite word - No!_

All of that was in the past, he had told himself as he leaned his back on the couch. Situating himself from her hair, he couldn't help but to notice Blake's novelty cat ears.

"Whoever did your ears did a great job."

Blake widened her eyes, resulting in her ears to move.

"And they can move whenever you react." He gave her a thumbs up! "Is there a website to purchase those...asking for a friend."

"Oum dot org."

"Oum?"

"Like there is a God for you, Oum is ours." It didn't matter as she was trying to get her point across. "These ears are real. I am what they call a Faunus."

"A Faunus?"

"Let's just say you otaku guys would love that your fantasy can come to reality."

Izuku put his knees to his chest. "Oh! Cool!"

Blake raised her eyebrows. "Aren't you going to laugh or judge?"

"Why? Blake, rather you didn't see it or not but this place is surrounded by people with oddities." Izuku grabbed his cell phone and logged on to his Facebook account. There, he went to his photo gallery and showcased his friends. "This frog girl here, this is Tsuyu. The pinkette snake girl, Mina. One might think that there is an empty pair of clothes sitting there, but that is a person. She is an invisible girl named Toru."

Blake took his cell phone to see his proof. She scrolled as she saw the peculiarities of his classmates and friends.

"There is a classmate whose head is a thought bubble. Ironically, his name is Manga. My classmate, Fumikage, has a bird's head." He turned to Blake. "So, welcome to the club if you feel left out."

Blake continued scrolling his pictures to see his classmates and the scroll. Her eyes widened when seeing Principal Nezu. Her eyes widened when seeing the racy uniform of Kayama-sensei.

Izuku blushed. "Her Pro Hero name is Pro Hero 18+ Midnight. She lives by the name. Especially with the whip."

"Goodness! You seem more adventurous than at Beacon Academy."

"How is it like at that school?"

"Another time, Izuku. Another time."

He nodded his head in agreement. "I understand. That isn't a problem."

He felt the hands of Blake touching his hair. "Is this really your hair?"

"Green as in my surname," confirmed Izuku as his shyness was growing.

"Your hair is so soft."

"T-t-t-thank Y-y-y-y-ou!"

"Oh, I am sorry!" She let go of his hair when noticing his shyness returned.

"C-c-c-can I touch y-y-y-yours?"

"My hair?"

Izuku shook his head. "Your ears."

Blake stared blankly at Izuku. If she were at Beacon Academy, she would have easily scoffed him and walked away. She titled her head to his direction. "Feel free." The latter of her speech crackled.

Izuku nervously used his fingers to touch the edges of her ears. They were soft to the touch. It reminded him of a cat.

"You can feel further if you like."

"S-s-sure!"

Izuku delicately touched her ears. They were light, gentle strokes. Blake coughed to cover her labored breath. The hairs of her neck began to stand by his light, pleasant touches. It reminded her when Adam used to play with her ears.

Back in happier times.

"Thanks." Izuku pulled away.

"More."

Izuku turned around to see Blake's face. Her hair flowed down to the floor like black ink of a tilted piece of parchment. Her eyes were cat-like and had an icy brown hue like the first sprouts of plants from the soil. She took her hands to cradle Izuku's hands. "Stroke it more for me, please."

Izuku swallowed the lump in his throat. Interesting how he managed it with a dry throat. "O-Okay."

He used his index and thumb to stroke the inner linings of her ear. She tucked in her lip with her teeth as the sensation was enjoyable. As if she had shedded any inhibitons and left her true self in Vale. What constituted this? Earlier, she wanted to hurt this kid for prying. And now, he was stroking her ear.

Comfortable, relaxed, talking to a boy that she had only met today.

Izuku thought of the same thing, especially to a stranger that he had only known for hours.

Nevertheless, both felt the chemistry between the quirk and the Faunus.

It was like they have known each other for all of their lives.

Izuku stopped. Her eyes gleamed onto him. Under his sunken cheeks, he felt her hands rubbing his soreness. "Sorry for earlier."

He nodded, even as she didn't let go of his face. "No worries. Y-y-you have mentioned it."

Blake moved closer to Izuku. He looked frozen, from both fear and excitement. She leaned in, so her forehead rested against his chin. She used her hand to close his eyes. Both their breaths were shaking.

"Izuku," she said barely in a whisper.

"Yes, Blake," he replied in a low voice.

She didn't respond.

Her kiss to the lips did enough of that for him.

The kiss obliterated every thought. For the first time in forever Blake's mind was locked into the present. The worries of the day evaporated like a summer shower onto a hot car. Her usual mode of hurrying from one thing to the next was suspended, she had no wish for the kiss to end. Drunk on endorphins her only desire was to touch him, to move her hands under his smooth summer layers and feel his perfect softness. In moments the soft caress has become more firm, she savoured his lips and the quickening of his breath that matched her own.

A kiss like this was a beginning, a promise of much more to come.

She broke the kiss, leaving a trial of saliva between the two.

Both turned away quickly and swiftly away from each other. Izuku's eyes were glued to the television screen. Blake turned on and properly sat on the couch.

As if the gods were listening, it wasn't long when hearing the unlocking of the front door.

Yang was the first to walk in. Her face was flushed like a red tomato as she danced herself inside of the living room. Inko proceeded after her as she carried Ruby around her shoulder. The look on Inko's face indicated that she did more of babysitting than karaoke.

"Sometimes I give myself the creeps," replied Yang in a sing-song. Ruby released herself from Inko as she grabbed her sister's hand. "Sometimes my mind plays tricks on me," replied Ruby as they twirled.

"It all keeps adding up, I think I'm adding up," replied the sisters melodically.

"Girls!" The Ice Queen entered the home. Judging by her demeanor, she didn't have much of a good time. "Let's not make a spectacle out of ourselves."

Blake used that opportunity to step from the couch. She approached the girls. "Fun night?"

"Quite interesting," replied Inko as she held onto her hips. She knew she wasn't twenty years old anymore. "You girls do know how to party." She waved them good night. "I am heading to bed. We will talk tomorrow, Izuku. Night, you guys!"

When Inko disappeared out of sight, Weiss slapped the wall. "The hell, girls." She pointed her finger at Yang. "Can't go anywhere with you. Everytime, you always get the strongest drinks. And then involve your poor sister knowing she can't handle her liquor."

"Rough night?" Blake asked as she closed the door.

"Yang came across some black and Japanese businessmen and they supplied the whole table with drinks," said Weiss. "And you know she can't turn down drinks."

"What about you," asked Blake.

"You know it was hard to manage. Especially if Auntie and I had to watch over Ruby and Yang," replied Weiss. She lowered her voice. "Birds of a fucking feather."

"I...was...h-h-having a great time," said Yang as she began to slur.

Ruby hiccuped. "True s-s-s-sis!" She laughed when she saw Izuku. "Hey!" She pointed at him. "Pretty cinnamon roll."

Izuku pointed at himself. "M-m-me?"

"Hmm hmm," said Ruby as she rushed her way to Izuku's sight. She managed to land onto his lap. "Y-y-you look so adorable when you sleep. Come, you deserve a hug." Ruby strongly embraced Izuku as he can smell the brewery on her.

"Ruby, rude," replied Yang as she put her hands on her hips. "Especially if I can't have my turn." Yang ran and jumped onto the couch.

"Yang! Ruby! Manners. We are guest," said Weiss.

"Shut up, you cock tease," said Yang. "Just because Neptune refuse you doesn't mean we should be on a punishment." She buried her face into Izuku's hair. "You smell like a baby, cutie. Can we exchange numbers and/or viriginities?"

Izuku's nose began spouting out blood.

"Aww, I think he likes you, Yang," replied Ruby as she used her shirt to wipe the blood from his face. "There, you s-s-s-should g-g-good."

Before Izuku could respond, Ruby placed her lips around his.

He tasted alcohol.

Ruby's cheeks puffed.

And later, he tasted something else.

 _ **Later that night….**_

Izuku finished the second bottle of mouthwash as he tossed it into the trash can. He was now residing in his room as he had retired for the night.

Tomorrow, he didn't have specific plans. He knew that the girls already had their preplanned assignments with Mr. Shield. If he remembered correctly, a representative from Beacon Academy was supposed to come later within next week.

What an interesting first day, thought Izuku as he pulled down his pants. Deciding to wear his boxers and t-shirt tonight, he had prepared for bed.

Rubbing his tired eyes, he turned out the lights and climbed into the covers. He grabbed his remote and turned on the stereo player. He had it lowered so he wouldn't disturb the others. Smooth jazz was filling the night air as he nestled under the covers.

 _Maybe tomorrow, I should call Shouto since the hospital he is staying is nearby. Call up the rest of the guys. Tenya, Mina, Tsuyu, Katsuki, Itsuka, Momo, Denki. The whole gang. Should I introduce them to the girls? Better yet, can they handle them? I don't know. I am thinking too much._

 _Blake_

He immediately went for his lips. That was his first official kiss. The one he had shared with Himiko didn't count. The kiss came out of nowhere and it felt right. He felt bad momentarily as he still had some feelings about Ochako.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in," he told the guest.

The door opened. It was Blake. "Good evening, Izuku. You aren't busy, are you?"

She was still wearing her purple pajamas. However, her bottom was obviously missing.

"N-n-no, I am not busy," said Izuku.

Blake stroked her hair with her fingers. The moonlight shined upon the Faunus. Such attraction, such beauty. "You wouldn't mind if I can keep you company...for just a while?"

Izuku nodded as he sat up.

"No. As if, can I get in bed with you?"

Izuku swallowed the lump in his throat as he saw the Faunus took off her pajama top. She didn't stop there as she proceeded to pull down her bra and her panties, completely leaving her naked.

"Blake?"

"Please, Izuku?" Her voice was pleading, contrary to earlier in the evening. "I don't know what is causing this. But when seeing you, feeling you, I want to know more."

There was no denying as Izuku, in some way, shape, or form, felt the same way.

"Izuku, please."

Izuku scooted himself to allow Blake room. Blake slid inside of the covers. Instead of lying beside, she got on top of Izuku.

"Can I kiss you?"

"Yes."

"Can I touch you?"

"Yes."

"Can I take the lead?"

"Yes."

 _ **To be continued….**_


	4. The Faunus and The Deku (Part II)

_**Earlier in the evening...before Blake visited Izuku's room….**_

Blake was there in the bathroom as support for Ruby as she poured her heart out and liquor into the toilet. Blake held Ruby's hair as she continued retching. Groaning and moaning were present in the restroom whereas groaning and moaning continued outside in the hallway as Weiss served as the lone member of the cleaning committee. It was the best interest for Yang to retire to bed and sober up. Water and a trash can were provided in case she decided to spill her heart out as well.

Weiss grumbled as she dipped the mop into the bucket. A servant's job, the snow queen thought as she pressed the broom harshly onto the floor. "First day in Japan," she groaned to herself. She put the mop onto the floor as she cleaned Ruby's trial. She didn't think a girl could continue from the living room to the bathroom with that much volume of vomit. "First day in Japan and here am I serving as a clean-up maid. Wouldn't Mother and Father be proud."

"Take it easy, Weiss." Blake's position wasn't any better but at least she was making best of it. She stroked Ruby's hair to calm down the ailing teen. She continued spitting and retching into the porcelain throne. "Sorry, you guys," groaned the frail Ruby before retching once more.

"It's okay, Rubes. That's what happens whenever one goes overboard," replied Blake gently. Blake tilted her back as thoughts returned on Izuku. He, too, was a fallen comrade and the first to receive a taste of projectile vomit.

"I hope the cutie green boy is okay," said Ruby. "Tell him that I am sorry."

"Don't worry, Rubes. He is fine." Blake knew that Izuku ran into the kitchen to spit out Ruby's gift before running into his room. He hasn't been out since. From pressing her ear to the door, she could hear gargling. It was safe to say that he will recover. Or at least physically. What great way to start a homestay, thought Blake.

Weiss covered the areas that she was going to cover. It was a surface clean. Wouldn't be sure if the EPA would approve but this wasn't her home and she wasn't going to be doing any more servant's work. If her life were to be a servant, then she wouldn't be a Schnee, the white-haired teen thought.

"Finished." Weiss wiped her wet hands onto the wall. She wouldn't dare let any substance get in contact with her designer clothes. "I am going to check on Yang to see if she is part of the living. Then I am going to sleep."

"Roger that," responded Blake. Ruby was vomiting less, indicating that she should be fine for the time being. Water was on standby as she passed it to the black-redhead. She nodded in grateful as she ingested the water to prevent her from dehydrating. After taking a couple of sips, she sighed.

Blake waved her hand in resistance to Ruby's breath. "Sigh the other way, Ruby. I think I have seen and smell enough colors for one day."

Ruby nodded as she sat on the bath stool to finish her water. "I promise not to drink again," she said. Blake crossed her arms, doubting anything Ruby stated. Her eyes darted to Izuku's room which was adjacent from the bathroom. He hasn't made a peep. She wasn't concerned but she still had some unfinished business she wanted to discuss.

Their kiss.

"Think you can stand?" Ruby nodded but Blake assisted anyway. She pulled Ruby up and placed her arms around her shoulder for support. They took slow steps as the hallway to their room felt like a block away. Blake opened the door to the room. There, Weiss was in mid-dress as she was putting on her nightgown.

"Put Ruby across from me. In case she vomits again," replied Weiss as she was now dressed for bed. She grabbed her rubberband to remove from her hair, straightening out. Blake admired Weiss' hair as she has always kept it conditioned and it was met with the finest stylists. She stroked her own hair as she moved Ruby's futon across from Weiss.

"Yang is asleep. She drank some water but knowing how she can handle her liquor, she will be good," said Weiss as she was brushing her hair.

"Good, I can move the trash can next to Ruby instead," replied Blake.

She adjusted Ruby's futon before undressing her. Once putting her pants and her shirt aside, she went into her briefcase and pulled out her pajamas. "Think you can dress yourself?"

"Hmm, mmm," replied Ruby while mumbling.

Blake left Ruby to tend to her dressing as she went to prepare for bed. She used the empty space to put her briefcase in between herself and Weiss. As she was reaching for her facemask inside, she felt a hard obstruction. Peculiar, she thought, as she didn't recognize that object or that compartment. She examined the area as she used her hands to unzip the compartment.

A cell phone.

A note was attached.

 _"I wasn't sure if you were going to need it or not. Have fun, dear and don't get crazy. If you need us, we won't be far away._

 _Love,_

 _Mom and Dad."_

The concerning well-being of her parents made the Faunus quite appreciative of having them. Knowing that she needed to contact them anyway and among other things, she decided to take this opportunity to make some calls.

"Where are you heading," asked Weiss as she was situating herself into bed.

"Outside for a bit. Need to make some calls."

"Want me to come with you."

"I will be down the hall. Not even an eighth of a mile."

"Just checking is all." Weiss put her finger to her lip. "Hey, Blake."

"What's up?"

"Never mind. It's nothing."

"Are you sure. Judging by your tensed face, it must be something."

Weiss put her scroll down and turned to Blake. "Earlier today, I...I...think I can be harsh sometimes with strangers. Especially around you or the others."

"You are a protector, Weiss. It's in your nature."

"I know. But, I often come off as territorial." Weiss looked down to her legs. "I can't help it."

Blake returned to her post as she sat across from Weiss. "You're my best friend, Weiss. You can't help it. If I can accept it. If Rubes and Yang can, then why don't you yourself."

Weiss patted her thighs. "I say it because the way I may have treated Izuku or any other boy, I can quite standoffish. And that could be the reason why Neptune refused me. I am very tough with men."

"So is every other girl. It's normal."

"Normal to the point in which I am called Medusa, a witch, a bitch, and lesbian?"

"Weiss, we know that isn't true. Those are just rumors and hearsays."

"Well, rumors and hearsays hurt, Blake. I can't help how I feel. I am tough." She grabbed the hems of her skirt. "In a sense, I think I know what I like. But, it is difficult to explain."

Blake held her friend's hand tightly and smiled. "Get some rest, Weiss."

Weiss nodded as she returned to her pillow. Blake stood up and headed out to the hallway. She closed the door and pressed her back to the door. Even as Weiss talked, her mind was in another place. She was picturing herself back on the couch when Izuku was touching her ears. Quite gentle to the touch. It felt right, the doting and the petting. He was quite nimble and it felt her dominant nature disappeared as she was reminded of what it was like being a woman.

Izuku wasn't an Adam - tough, discouraging, selfish, domineering. And Adam wasn't an Izuku. She grabbed her chest, feeling the tightness. She told herself that this was hay fever and the kiss between her and Izuku was sudden.

Especially since she and Adam were only broken up for nearly a month.

Even relationships become rocky at some point.

Don't they?

She stepped out and took a seat at the nearby stoop. The night was silent with exception of a passing vehicle. She logged on to Facebook to check any of her statuses.

Alas, social media told the tale of the drunken maidens as they perused and danced the night away. She didn't think Ruby knew any gymnastics until she saw jamming to her favorite song. It was safe to assume that Inko was playing the lovely host, even she could tell that her age was catching up with her.

After commenting and liking a few pictures, she decided to check on the person at hand.

Adam Taurus.

She typed the name as quickly as his name was at the forefront of her mind. They haven't spoken since the incident. Neither had made the actual effort of contacting each other. On the surface, Blake wanted to see if he was okay.

And not to see if he had already moved on.

His profile picture was sitting in front of the White Fang organization. A profile picture that Blake had taken of him. She clicked to see if there were any recent activities. She was nervous as her right hand was twitching, her breath labored and her eyes tensed.

She had every right to be fearful.

 _Adam Taurus is in a relationship with Melanie Melachite._

She took a step back as she became caught off guard with what she had read. As if the text became venomous to her senses. She scrolled down to see his most recent picture. They were at a restaurant. Their arms were wrapped around each other as they were sipping champagne. She read the caption.

 _My first date with this wonderful woman. A woman I can trust and rely on upon without any worry._

She bit her lip, tucking it in as she scrolled onto his pictures. Not too long before, there were images of her and Adam.

Gone.

Anything that was tagged of him was gone. Back on her page, the pictures remained. Memories of yesterday in still images.

Their final picture together was sitting at the courtyard at Beacon. It was a picture taken by Yang while in passing. On the surface, they seemed a lovely couple. But it was there where they had their confrontation.

 _I can't take this shit no more, Blake._

 _What are you talking about?_

 _Hearing too many rumors about you. Talking about you aren't supporting me anymore._

 _Where are getting this? What are you talking about?_

Her phone was met with her tears. That quick. It took twenty-seven days to forget about her. Granted, she wanted it. Granted, she wanted him to be an aberration. But within, she still hoped for a change.

Something.

She clicked back to Adam Taurus page where she was met with a surprise.

 _To view Adam's page, add him as a friend._

Twenty-seven days and a removed friend account was all it took for Adam to move on from Blake.

She returned to the inside of the home where she was met with darkness. She felt like an empty shell. She felt heavy, condensed in a murky swamp, incapable of retrieving herself out.

She didn't want to start a scene. She decided that it was best to head for bed. She slowly made the trek to her bedroom. Upon opening the door, she saw that the trio was sleeping. Weiss was sleeping on her side with music playing from her cell phone. Ruby was snoring loudly as the alcohol was playing a role of a strong sedative. Yang's leg was lifted slightly, exposing her panties. Her arms were spread out and a river of drool began producing from her mouth.

She lifted her head to the ceiling as she didn't want to be alone.

 _Izuku._

She tugged her groin to combat the tingling sensation of thinking of the sixteen-year-old. She told herself to not have these inappropriate thoughts.

Her conscience was telling her so why not have the advantage of Izuku. If Adam can move on, then so can she. Her heart combated her saying to not use Izuku as a ploy for her own pleasure, especially if she were to mess with her happiness.

She felt the emptiness in her stomach and the tightness in her heart. As much she wanted to protest, she was easily weak when it came to the longing of a man.

And tonight, Blake Belladonna didn't want to be alone.

 _The door opened. It was Blake. "Good evening, Izuku. You aren't busy, are you?"_

 _She was still wearing her purple pajamas. However, her bottom was obviously missing._

 _"N-n-no, I am not busy," said Izuku._

 _Blake stroked her hair with her fingers. The moonlight shined upon the Faunus. Such attraction, such beauty. "You wouldn't mind if I can keep you company...for just a while?"_

 _Izuku nodded as he sat up._

 _"No. As if, can I get in bed with you?"_

 _Izuku swallowed the lump in his throat as he saw the Faunus took off her pajama top. She didn't stop there as she proceeded to pull down her bra and her panties, completely leaving her naked._

 _"Blake?"_

 _"Please, Izuku?" Her voice was pleading, contrary to earlier in the evening. "I don't know what is causing this. But when seeing you, feeling you, I want to know more."_

 _There was no denying as Izuku, in some way, shape, or form, felt the same way._

 _"Izuku, please."_

 _Izuku scooted himself to allow Blake room. Blake slid inside of the covers. Instead of lying beside, she got on top of Izuku._

 _"Can I kiss you?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"Can I touch you?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"Can I take the lead?"_

 _"Yes."_

* * *

Blake was gentle as possible as she took off Izuku's shirt. As permitted, she took the role of the master as the servant obeyed her orders. Izuku's breathing pattern changed as he was partially exposed with the save of his boxers shorts. Only the Lord knows when that too would be removed.

"Are you okay, Izuku?" Blake had to be cautious with the question. Although the green light was there, she wasn't sure on his experience of a woman taking the lead. Or better yet, did the teen have any experience at all? Blake was indeed no stranger when it came to the consummation of the relationship. Back when she and Adam's relationship was at its peak, she had the privilege of taking Adam's virginity as he did the same with hers. Unlike Izuku's position, Adam was excited. Ready to take on what has been missing in his young life. There wasn't any questions, suggestions. Adam followed suit on what nature have taught him to do.

"I am okay. Just a bit chilly," answered Izuku quietly. Music was playing softly in the background. With the thin walls of the residence, prying ears can be lurking. Izuku knew that his mother's heavy sleeping wouldn't cause a disturbance. A 747 engine wouldn't wake her up.

As for Blake, she knew that the possibility of any of the girls waking up to see her missing might become a problem. Especially if the snow queen were to wake up and find the Faunus missing. Blake was mindful and grateful to stuff her futon with much bedding and left an article of clothing to leave a scent to any of the girls.

Returning to Izuku, she firmly pressed her chest to his. "Allow me to warm you up." Izuku was in a sitting position. Her hips were locked around his as she sat on his lip. Despite their breathing, their position looked awkward. From one's perspective, one might think that this was the first night of their honeymoon or two awkward, inexperienced virgins who knew nothing about sex but what they have seen in a science textbook.

"Is it better, Izuku?" Blake flushed the moment her breast hit his chest. She clenched her teeth when one of her nipples accidentally scrapped his nipple. He, too, was erect. So, she felt good to know that he was liking this, even though he hasn't said much.

In a way, she found it cute and adorable.

"Sorry for not making this better, Blake," admitted Izuku. "But I haven't been good at these things."

"You mean a virgin?"

"In so many words."

Blake shook her head in disagreement. "Don't mind the small things. In fact, you are doing an excellent job."

He lifted his head. "How so?"

"First, you are talking to me in complete sentences without stuttering."

"Probably because it is dark and I can't see you."

"I don't think so, Izuku."

"What do you think?"

She pressed her body further to his. She rested her chin onto his shoulder. "I have read when you trust a person, you are able to relax. You put your trust in me."

There was no objection to what she had told him. "Listen, this is strange to me."

"Explain," asked Blake as she nuzzled her chin against the edge of his neck. She felt his hot breath lingering over her head. She can hear the tempo of his heart beating. She slid her hands to his heart, wanting to felt the intensity of his heartbeat. "Please tell your big sister."

"Less than twelve hours ago, we have barely made interaction with each other."

"Yeah!"

"You seem...quite reserved."

"You are right on the mark. I am."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you so comfortable with me?"

A pertinent question to Izuku as Blake lifted her chin from his shoulder. "I would like to be that it is chemistry. That instant connection of meeting someone that is in sync. I think."

"Your perspective?"

"Yes. I did find you lecherous and meek. Now, something about you that makes me feel warm and fuzzy."

"Yes! I felt the same way, too!"

"So, the feelings are mutual." Whatever words she could convey to Izuku for them to make love was occurring. As she began licking onto his supple neck, she told herself that it had nothing to do with Adam. Izuku was quite a sweet boy himself and she does find some kind of attraction to him. No way would a complete stranger would pet her, kiss her, and share a bed together without suffering the consequences.

She wanted Izuku right here and now, and she wasn't going to let go.

Adam was going to be an aberration and Izuku was going to be her present. "Would you allow me to take your virginity?" She continued kissing him on his neck. She felt his moan escaping from his lips. She thrust her body to excite him, to give him ample reasons to say yes. She knew that even in his pureness, he was still shy to the answer. She can feel his dick protruding under her valley.

Yet, he wasn't answering. She found it adorable. She pulled back as she saw him blushing.

"Why are you blushing," she asked giddily. "Seeing you blush is going to make me blush."

"I don't want to look stupid on my first time," he said truthfully.

She crackled, pushing him down to the bed. Her feline eyes shined brightly in the moonlight as she was top of Izuku. "You don't worry about that. Let your big sister take care of that for you." She hovered over him. Her hair draping over him. He can smell her shampoo and it was quite riveting. "All I want is your pretty lips to do is say the word and I can take it away." She blew into his ears, licking from the canal to the earlobe. "Okay, I-zu-ku?"

"Okay."

"Let's not worry about nothing else. It's here and now." She pecked him on the lips. "Breathe in, breathe out." She finally removed the final piece to complete Izuku's full nakedness. "Let your big sister guide you, sweetness!"

She bit her lip as his dick finally broke through and entered her cavern. Izuku was grateful that he didn't have to see the hot liquid surrounding his dick. He let out a small cry as he rested his head on her shoulder. Blake rested her chin on Izuku's face as she thrust with his dick.

"Feeling, okay," asked Blake.

"It feels strange. Feels squishy."

"Oum, you're adorable. Just let me take over."

Instinctively, she decided to lean forward, then took one of his nipples in her mouth. It was hard and very lightly flecked with pimply bumps. He hissed as he gripped his fingers on her hair, giving it feathery kisses.

She kept nibbling, sucking, and encircling her nipple with her tongue. The pleasing sounds coming from him only excited her womanhood.

Feeling himself inside of her felt really good, he thought. His mind was going blank, all he could do was thrust repeatedly into her. The slapping sounds of their skin filled their ears. She began moaning into his neck.

He felt the folds of her pussy tightening. It was hot but pleasurable. However, he was too prideful to admit it. He felt his dick tightening and hardening, going deeper into the womb. He saw the eyes of Blake rolled back. Her breath became heavier, inciting her to give him a kiss. He tasted his newly-made friend. She tasted of butterscotch pie. She pried open his tongue, making him swallow.

This newfound pleasure was getting to Izuku. He wasn't used to this. The bed creaked loudly as Blake got lost in her pleasure. She tilted her head, allowing herself to moan freely.

She continued gyrating her hips. She was rocking back and forth. His hips were becoming sore. He overlooked it for he wanted Blake to be satisfied. He started moving as hard and fast as he could. His breathing was becoming labored, but he knew he had to keep going. That he was making her feel happy, and he wanted her to be happy.

She gripped her hands and pinched his nipples. "Come for me. Come for me. Come for me. Come inside my pussy, Izuku."

Then he felt the signs, signals from his body making him tense up. He gripped hard into her flesh and shoved as hard as he could. "I am coming," he said before releasing his sperm inside of her.

He squirted much as he could inside of her before his climax subsided. She stayed on him for a few minutes, allowing his sperm to resonate inside of her womb.

Blake retreated from his dick. He saw the trail of his semen dripping from her pussy, down to her leg. She then hovered on top of him.

"Did...that...feel...good," she muster to ask him as she was panting from her orgasm.

"It did," he answered. "Did you enjoy it."

"It was wonderful," said Blake. "Thank you for allowing me to have it with you."

 _ **Later….**_

Izuku and Blake were both in the bathroom as they were cleaning up. Both of them had their backs facing each other as they were naked. Both were processing the events that have recently occurred.

The washing machine was turned on as both of their clothes, his sheets, and Ruby's stained clothes were in the wash. Blake came with a valid excuse for them if one were to ask.

"I am an early bird and I saw you left your clothes in the bathroom. So I decided to wash." Blake said as she poured water onto her back. "I didn't hit you, did I?"

"No, you didn't," said Izuku as he was scrubbing himself.

"Thanks for earlier, Izuku," said Blake.

"You're welcome. Can't say that I didn't enjoy. Hee hee," replied Izuku.

"Same. You're sweet," said Blake.

"Thanks," said Izuku.

"No, thank you," said Blake.

"For what?"

"For...thanking me."

He stood up and stepped slowly into the tub, turning the water on high and letting it beat over his head in steamy rivulets. Closing his eyes to the water as the heat soaked into his skin, he leaned against the cool tiles as his weak legs threatened to buckle.

The shower curtain was ripped back and he didn't even flinch, engrossed as he was with the water cascading down his body and massaging muscles long past cramped.

"Izuku," Blake said to him. "May I join you?"

He cracked an eyelid and raised a brow at the same time, watching him. "Sure." She stepped inside to join him. Slowly, she raised a hand and cupped his cheek, leaning close to kiss him gently. Feeling her hands glide over his water slick body, pulling him close to her and disregarding the fact that he was naked and wet and she was clothed as she pulled him deeper into the kiss.

She acted insatiably, he thought. As if she wasn't going to see him again. She continued to moan his name. He held her tightly as he kissed her forehead.

"I am feeling for a round two," she said excitedly as she rubbed the phallus of his hardened dick.

He blushed. "I think I should go first."

"Why is that?"

"I didn't give you a chance to come."

"Oum, you're so adorable. I am glad to do this homestay."

"Glad you are here as well."

"I like you, Izuku."

"I-I-I-I like y-y-you, too."

"Really?"

"No, I was practicing my tongue to see if I can make you feel good...learned it in a magazine."

"Oh, sweetness. Maybe there was a part of you that is a pervert."

"Sorry."

"Didn't say it was a bad thing...this time. Now tame this kitty!"

"Yes, ma'am."

 _ **To be continued….**_


	5. The Faunus and The Deku (Part III)

Izuku woke up this morning feeling very refreshed. He stretched his arms as he greeted the morning sun. The sounds of baby birds chirping were very appealing to him. He can imagine the chicks yearning for their mother, receiving the love of their food. It made him think of his mother. It took him back to a time when he was eight years old. It was a rainy day, but he wanted to ride the new bike that he got for his birthday. Despite the warnings he received from his father, he went on the road anyway. He jumped to his bike and instantly pedaled from his driveway onto the street. It wasn't even a block when he got caught in some mud and fell from his bike. He returned home covered in mud, a scraped leg, a broken bike, and a broken heart. He instantly ran to his mother for affection. She nestled into him, covering him in kisses out of worry and concern. She took him to the bathroom where she cleaned him up. She changed him into his clothes and took him to bed. She gave him his favorite - katsudon and read him one of his favorite mangas. What he remembered the most was not the fact of riding his bike without their permission. It wasn't the fact that he knew of his potential grounding. It was the love of his worrisome mother. She spent the entire evening treating his scrape, playing video games and read him a bedtime story before going to bed.

That memory alone made him nuzzled to his blanket to negate the tears. He felt Blake's breath hovering over his neck. She was sleeping soundly, her hand touching his arm. He nuzzled closer to get some warmth from her. He didn't see it, but a smile spread across her face. She came and kiss his arm. She gave a few more pecks on his shoulder. Izuku cooed from the affection he was receiving from the Faunus. At first, he admitted, but he couldn't help about what happened between them the night before.

"Morning, sleepy head." Blake rubbed his forehead. She gave it another kiss. "You are so adorable, Izuku. I might be addicted to kissing you."

Izuku giggled. "Why do you have to stop?"

She got on top of him and proceeded to give him more peck. He slightly moaned as he allowed her permission to do her bidding.

"We have to be quiet or else we wake the others." Blake whispered at the emerald-haired child as she pointed at the walls. "I'm not sure that walls can talk but we don't need prying ears." She gave him another peck on the lips.

This was the first time he has ever allowed himself to willingly submit. It felt right. She took off his shirt and tossed it to the floor. She lunged forward and kissed him on his neck. She rubbed his nipple, flicking it with force to entice moans from her green-haired roommate.

"Blake." He muttered while trying to cover his voice. She saw his pants as his stomach displayed it.

"Can you call me Onee-chan? Just this time?"

"..."

He remained silent, turning beet red by the touch of her soft lips. Less than twenty-hours ago, he just met the Faunus for the first time. Now, they were sharing a bed after spending the night making love.

"Please, Izuku," she whispered cooingly. "Can you call me Onee-chan?"

"...On..ee...chan!"

"Thank you, my dear o-tou-to!" She leaned and licking his stomach down to the navel. The Faunus was feeling the fire from her loins. She maintained her composure, wanted to wait until the time is right.

"I want to take you away, baby," she said as she slowly pulled down his pajamas and boxer shorts, displaying his member. "You wouldn't mind having a serving of breakfast?"

"..."

He didn't say a word, but let out a small affirmation through his nose.

Blake giggled and proceeded on his member. She was slow, laying her tongue on the head. She wanted more pressure on the phallus until she tasted the precum from his dick. She moaned as she licked around the area. With her free hand, she caressed his balls.

"You are adorably cute," said the Faunus. "You are too dashing for any girl to take you. Maybe this was fate that allowed me to meet you."

Izuku grabbed the pillow to muffle his moans. The cinnamon roll was still in disbelief. This was the first time, in a while, to experience the pleasure of his liking.

Not since Melissa in the restroom.

She pushed forward. His dick was entering into her throat. She thrust at a moderate pace. Not enough to make him climax, but for assurance that he was feeling pleasurable. She looked at Izuku as he reveled in the pleasure. She was happy. She was enjoying every moment of Izuku and was making sure he was feeling good.

"It is okay to let out your moans quietly. I want to hear it from you."

"I don't want to stir the others."

"Just a whisper. Your voice is to heavenly to be that silent."

"But you just said…"

"Never mind that, sweetness. Let out your sweet whispers. Let me hear your silent cries."

Blake knew her juices were flooding from her pussy. Her panties were becoming soak, the musk of womanhood revealing to her and hopefully Izuku that she was hungry for her pussy to be filled. Last night wasn't enough. Making love in the shower wasn't enough. It wasn't enough until she had completely conquered Izuku Midoriya into her grasp.

Adam was nothing more forthcoming than an aberration.

She probably a slight cry as she felt the tightness in her pussy. Her instincts telling her to be filled and to mate with him. She was fortunate to be on the pill as her plans of being a huntress were important. However, for the moment, the idea of being a mother sound natural as enjoying this moment with Izuku.

For a second, she pondered what a Faunus and a potential Pro Hero could produce for a child.

"Blake Onee-chan!"

"Yes, make your cries!"

Izuku was silent enough to not stir the others. His precum was profusing out of his hard cock. It leaked over Blake's hand. She licked the clear juices, eager for the milk that was to come.

"Say my name again, otouto!"

"Blake Onee-chan!"

"More!"

"Blake Onee-chan!"

"Cry to the heavens, my darling otouto!"

"Onee-chan, this is feeling good," he said. "Onee-chan, I am getting close. I am getting close."

Those words were enough to make the Faunus go faster.

"Yes, otouto! Let me see you drain out your milk! Release your seeds to your big sister!"

Izuku gripped the covers as he knew he was going to come in her mouth.

However, Izuku's phone was ringing, interrupting the moment.

The Faunus released his dick from her mouth. She leaned on it. Although she didn't show it, she was not in a good mood. She was upset of the person who was interrupting their session.

Especially at this time of the morning.

"Hello," answered Izuku. "Hey, Shouto. What's going on? Now is not really a good time."

The Faunus was going to have her fill with the green-haired cinnamon roll. While he was on the phone, she pulled over her panties to expose her pussy. She was wet and the moistness and the dampness of her panties proved true. She pressed her bean to entice her orgasm. She licked her lips and tugged at her breast before careening her valley over Izuku's.

"I am okay, glad you've asked. Yeah, I am planning to be at the amusement park today. Just going to be late."

Blake tightened her legs as she prepared to jam her moisten, tight pussy onto Izuku's swollen cock. A cock that was able to fill her nest. A cock that was going to coat her womb once again.

'Little brother,' said Blake as she pinched her nipples. Her eyes sparkled in the morning sun. Izuku caught sight of her eyes. His breath began to pant from the beauty of her body.

"Yeah, man. I will be there. Can you trust me? I have never let you down."

Izuku bit his lip when Blake entered his dick inside of her cavern. Instantly, her cavern welcomed him as her folds tightly covered his throbbing member. She smirked as his entire staff was inside.

'Izuku's once virgin cock. I've ate it all!'

She squeezed her breast and laughed as she made her way to Izuku. He felt her breasts touching his chest, tightening his dick inside of her.

"Yeah, I am sounding fine. Just wanted to sleep in is all."

"Otouto, look at me," cried Blake. "Look at me, baby. Pay attention to what your big sister tells you."

He felt bad. His eyes displayed as he put his hands around her ass. She yelped when she felt him massaging it. "That is it, baby. Now, you are getting the message."

He mouthed to the Faunus. _Give me a few more seconds and I get back to this. I promise._

She winked as she continued having sex with the emerald-haired boy. Izuku was feeling her juices landing on his stomach. She bucked her hips profusely, allowing his dick to enter more of a special place. His eyes widened as she did the same. A special place where not many people are fortunate to enter, or at least without a condom.

"Shouto, I will talk to you when I get to the park. We can discuss more of the matter then. Okay?"

"Alright, alright. You too. Bye."

Izuku dropped his cell phone and extended his arms to Blake. She gladly accepted him into his bosom. He rubbed her hair, kissing the tips of her dyed bangs. "I have never felt this good, Blake."

She put his finger to her mouth, licking them. "No more words, baby. Just make me cum."

The couple held hands as they exchanged kisses. The bed continued creaking. Drops of sweat were pouring all over each other. They kept their grips so they wouldn't slip from the sheets of his bed.

"Izuku, your dick feels good. You are tightening up in the right places."

"Yeah."

"Does my pussy feel good?"

"Yeah, your...feels good!"

"Sweetness, it's okay. Don't be shy. Say pussy for me!"

"Your...pussy feels good!"

"Yes, baby! How does it feel!"

"Like a vacuum tightening my dick. Like some slippery eels."

"There you go, it's good. Go crazy with me! Fill me with your worthy seed, otouto!"

She covered her mouth as she was moaning louder, she knew she was getting close. Honestly, it didn't take much for her to climax.

"Blake, I got to pull out. I am about to cum." Izuku's eye squinted. He was losing his breath. He was stammering, but his moans were getting louder.

"..."

Blake heard him but refused to answer.

"Blake?! Blake?! Onee-chan?"

 _I can't take this shit no more, Blake._

 _What are you talking about?_

 _Hearing too many rumors about you. Talking about you aren't supporting me anymore._

 _Where are getting this? What are you talking about?_

Blake tightened her body. Her thrust grew faster as she gyrated her hips. She drifted her head as she ignored Izuku's pleas. She saw Izuku's strained face. It was sheer beauty. She was feeling her heart skipping beats. She didn't want this moment to be lust. She didn't want this to be a way to get over Adam.

The Faunus was feeling more emotions for the emerald-haired child.

 _It's my choice on how I want to live my life. I am sick of people dictating on who is Blake Belladonna. I am going to live my life without any regards to other's opinions. Even though I just met you, Izuku. You have shown me your aura, your spirit. I don't know why but I have taken a liking to you. I feel as though we have connected. This...this...this might be love at first sight!_

She now had a thing for Izuku and she won't let go.

She pulled Izuku and her back was to the bed. She wrapped her legs tightly like a spider does to her prey. She was familiar with a man when he is close to climax. Like the many times, she had with Adam. When he was close, he pumps faster. Izuku was doing the very same.

"Cum for me. Cum for me. Cum for me. Cum for me, Otouto. Please, please, PLEASE!"

"Blake Onee-chan! I don't want to get you pregnant," he cried.

"I am on the pill," she yelled as she was lying through her teeth.

"Onee-chan, please…"

She took his face and kissed him on the lips. She thrusted her tongue inside of his mouth, cleaning anything inside. She broke the kiss and pushed him into her bosom, causing him to muffle.

He couldn't hold it any longer as he released his sperm inside of her pussy. She kissed him to cover her screams. She tightened her arms around him. She quietly called his name a few times as she climaxed herself.

The tension lasted a few moments.

She finally released her grip and he lied back to the bed. She lied next to him. She felt his contents leaking from her pussy.

She had never felt so happy to release her inhibitions.

The Faunus smiled happily as she watched Izuku take deep breaths. He pulled a bottle of water from his nightstand beside him and drank it. He gave the rest to Blake for her consumption. They returned back to holding hands and holding each other close. She had him in the front, caressing his arms and kissing his back.

"Sorry for letting you come inside me."

Izuku shook his head in disagreement. "It is okay. I can't say that I didn't want to milk you again."

She began twirling his hair. "I smell a pervert," she said in a sing-song.

He blushingly turned his head toward the wall, away from Blake.

"I am kidding, Izuku. I am kidding," she answered. "Besides, it takes one to know one." She kissed him again on the back. "I've really enjoyed this!"

"Me too, Onee-chan!"

Blake's eyes were turning heart-shaped as she buried her face into his hair. She inhaled his oatmeal raisin shampoo. "Oh, otouto, I want to make love to you again and again." She raised her head to see the digital clock on the wall showing it to be six-thirty in the morning. She rose up and began to step out of bed.

"I got to get back to bed before they wake up," informed Blake as she put on her shirt.

"I understand. Don't need us to get in trouble," he said as his shirt was thrown to him. "Plus, I have to get ready to head out to the park."

Blake pouted, showing her octopus lips. "Have a great time for me. I have cultural research to do."

"If free time allows, we should get together."

"Alone?"

His face turned red. "If that is what you want."

Blake took his chin, caressed it, and kissed him on the lips. "I want more of your sweet lips...but I got to go!"

Blake gave him a final wave before departing out of the bedroom. The lingering scent of the Faunus was the only proof of the night with her.

Izuku waited a few minutes before making his trek to the bathroom. As he lied back down, he reached a text.

Thinking it was Shouto, he reached for the phone. His eyes widened when he saw it was from Ochako.

 _Hey, Izuku! Hello from New York City! I miss you guys out there! I miss you most of all! See you soon! Happy Summer!_

 _~Ochako!_

He hit his pillow before covering his mouth with it. "Oh, hell! What have I done!"

" _Icchan, it is too early to yell that loudly. Please be respectful to our guest, honey!"_ Izuku heard the sound of his mother from the next room.

"Sorry," he said softly.

The feelings of regret surged into his mind. He took steady breaths as he tried not to think about it. Seeing that it was the appropriate time to get up, he got up and prepared to head for the shower.

* * *

Knowing for Shouto, everything was going to be played by ear. He knew it won't be until the afternoon as he was probably contacting the others to head to the amusement park with him. He had yet studied the joke book in the case for Katsuki or Eijirou's anecdotes.

That was the least of his concern as he tried to think about what will happen with Blake. He was becoming confused as to identify what feelings he was having. He still garnered feelings for Ochako but now, he wasn't sure on what to do.

He knew there was Melissa in the past but that was supposedly a one-time thing. He tried not to ponder any further. A good shower is what needed and hopefully, a few rollercoaster rides to take his mind off of things.

He began whistling Juice Wrld's "Never Cared" as he slid open the door to the bathroom. Upon opening, he stumbled onto an unsuspecting guest.

"Hey, Yang! I said that I will use…"

It was the girl with the snow white hair. She was wearing a towel. Her eyes looked sharp at the stunned teen as he swallowed the lump in his throat.

"What in the hell, you...you...baka?!"

"I-I-I-I a-a-am s-s-s-sorry," mumbled Izuku. As he tried to back away, he tripped. Trying to grab something to hold on to, he managed to grab something but failed as he fell to the floor. Upon looking at the thing in question, he saw that it was the snow princess' towel.

Weiss' body was attractive. Her body reminded Izuku of milk. Her breasts were supple. It wasn't as big as Blake but they looked good. His eyes drifted to her vagina. A tiny prickle of snow white hair. It finally registered into the mind of his dilemma.

Turning beet red from her nakedness, she furrowed her eyebrows and balled her fist.

"I-I-I c-c-can e-e-explain," reasoned Izuku. "I-i-i-it w-w-w-was…"

"You pervert," shouted the snow princess.

 _ **It was the slap heard around the world!**_

 _ **To be continued….**_


	6. A Cinnamon Scented Rose? (Part I)

**_Ladies and gentlemen, here is another chapter of "A Homestay To Remember!"_**

 ** _Which girl do you ship with Izuku? Greenshade (Izuku x Blake); Dragonhero (Izuku x Yang); Emerald Rose (Izuku x Ruby); White Emerald (Izuku x Weiss)? Enjoy!_**

Izuku Midoriya and Katsuki Bakugo didn't really have an easy alliance with each other. Calling them childhood friends really shouldn't be taken lightly. Of course, their mothers have spent time together through tea time, family visits, outings, and the like. Just because the parents care for each other doesn't mean it should be reflective upon the children.

Of course, Katsuki can be obnoxious, aggressive, arrogant, ignorant, defiant, and anything that honestly defies categorization of the borderline psychotic blonde. Izuku learned to persevere and to overlook the inequalities of the insecure teen as it got to the point in which even himself as the defenseless Deku was no longer going to take his smack. He was no longer going to be the punching bag. With all of his might, he would look into the red-tinted windows of Bakugo's soul and release his innermost feelings to show his worth.

No longer would Izuku would be _that_ Deku but the Deku that Ochako described him - endearing, encouraging, supportive, and overall, a wonderful friend.

Unfortunately, today wasn't _exactly_ one of those days for Izuku to prove his pride in front of Bakugo.

" _Roll up the quirks! Where the opps at!"_

The blonde's eyes were fading. As if a red mist descended from the depths of his soul, the teen was incandescent with rage. Glycerin dripped from his balled fist like he was squeezing lemons. If lemon juices were the color red. A sickening smile spread across his face. All of his teeth were exposed to the startled Deku. It was even to the point that Izuku could see his reflection.

Silence filled the natatorium as the others watched the inevitable encounter between the childhood foes.

"What were those words you said to me, you baka," asked the passionately raged Katsuki. One could tell that the blood was boiling in his veins. His eyes were narrowing, his fists were tightening, and his sights were on the person he was going to be sure that would face his wrath.

"Katsuki, man. You have to chill." It was the redhead Eijirou that was standing behind Katsuki. Keeping his distance, he knew his friend has exchanged numerous remarks about Izuku. Although the first to witness Izuku sticking up for himself, he knew that anything meddling with Katsuki's pride would result in horrid, terrible consequences. "Let Deku slide. Let him take this win. There can always be a next time." As he reached out for Katsuki, he immediately slapped his hand.

"Say it again, you baka," shouted Katsuki. His voice echoed throughout the natatorium. "Say it one more time! Please, Izuku! I want you to. I want you to say from your slothful lips as you can taste the blood from your still pumping veins!"

Izuku swallowed the lump in his throat. His eyes were in search of the nearest exits. His body was panting, nervous of the scene. He checked to see the nervousness of Toru, Tsuyu, Momo, Shouto, Tenya, and many others at the pool.

"Bakugo! Let's be easy." It was Momo who had spoken next. "We are having a great time. Good time and we aren't going to let this little debacle from stopping this." She extended her hand cautiously. "Don't let your pride ruin our good time." She pointed at the table. "Go grab some food, take some drink, and have a seat. Okay?"

"Shut up," shouted Katsuki. He stepped forward, inches closer to Izuku. "Say it again, you baka!" His sniveling, if not a sinister smile was even making Eijirou feeling a chill to his spine. "C 'mon, you bitch! C 'mon, you fucking pussy. If you said it the first time, then say it again!"

Izuku was backing away, pondering on the exit strategy. The chances of making it to the locker room before heading to the exit were slim but what other choice did he have?

"C 'mon, you fatherless bastard! The son of a cheating mother! C'mon, you little pussy! Say it to my face!"

Izuku's face contorted. It was one thing to disrespect his father. It was another thing to disrespect his mother.

He sucked in the chlorine-filled air before releasing a strong, heavy sigh. Like a brush of wind, Izuku was ready to blow. " I've said that the only thing that is pussy about me is my contact list." He narrowed his eyebrows. "And last time I remember, your mother, Mitsuki, was somewhere in there. Let me think...let me think...now I remember. Under the category, "Hot and Ready!"

Eijirou lost his breath. Kyoka dropped her cell phone. Nirengeki nearly fell from the bleachers. Manga produced a question mark on his face. Habuko turned red and looked away. The entire class of 1-A and 1-B were such an awkward silence that the only thing that could be heard was the sound of the humming clock on the wall.

And following that, the dripping glycerin from Katsuki's fist.

He shut his eyes. He tilted his head. Katsuki took one foot forward. A tiny crack began forming, creating a tiny canyon heading toward Izuku's direction.

"Thank you, Deku!" He lifted his fist. "That was all I wanted to hear."

"Katsuki, the treaty," warned Eijirou before he was pushed away by Katsuki. He felled backward into the pool.

"Bakugo, the truce remember," said Kyoka nervously as she, too, tried to intervene. She, too, was pushed away by him. "Shove it, keloid ears! This bastard is going to die." Katsuki lunged forward to commence his attack.

"Miss me with that bullshit, bitch!" It was Momo Yaoyorozu who intercepted Katsuku's punch by using her quirk to blockade the hit. Shouto followed through and blasted ice to back Katsuki to the wall.

Dusted formed as the blow impacted the wall. The classmates scattered as the dust was spreading.

Izuku stood motionless. More in shock as he saw his friends were defending him.

"Izuku, run!" It was the voice of Tenya Iida speaking to him. Standing up from the bleachers, he ran to Izuku's aid. "Izuku, let's go!" He took Izuku's hand as they both were running away. Their hope was to distract Katsuki long enough to calm him down and separate the two from each other.

Tenya rushed Izuku away from the natatorium as they were heading to the locker room.

"Take cover and get the heck out of dodge," said Tenya warningly. "We can distract Katsuki until he calms down."

"Is that a fact," asked Izuku.

"We doubt it, but we know how Bakugo gets," said Tenya. "Just get to safety."

The emerald-haired bowed at his genius friend, giving him thanks as he was running into the locker room. If he knew Katsuki as he did, he only had a few minutes before he was to be caught. Katsuki never liked to lose.

Especially if it was a loss from Izuku.

 _ **Earlier that morning….**_

It was Ruby's _Sailor Moon_ chibi alarm clock that woke her up from her slumber. She stretched her arms out as she welcomed the morning sun.

She sighed gratefully. "Good Morning, world and those who inhabit it!" She sat up on her futon and saw her teammates and roommates were still in their slumber. She smiled, delightfully enjoying this homestay. Although it has been a day, just spending time overseas with her sisters made it more meaningful.

She went to her sleeping Yang. Positioning herself on top of her, she used her morning breath to wake up the possibly hungover sister.

Yang was tossing back and forth as she felt Ruby's breath on her face.

She was smacking her lips. "No, Velvet. I'd told you I will pay you next week."

The blonde was unmoved. Ruby tried it again. Yang was swinging her arms. "How should I have known he was underaged. Don't you guys card when coming to the club? Yes, I am twenty-one also." She was still in a sleeping slumber. Ruby pouted, showing her octopus lips.

She knew one more thing that would make any eighteen-year-old girl if anyone wanted to vomit. Ruby puckered her lips. "Well, you didn't give me many options."

She inhaled as she placed her lips around Yang. Yang's eyes shot open as she was waking up to her sister's morning kiss. Tasting leftover alcohol, yesterday's dinner, and the like were entering her mouth. She pushed Ruby away from her, making her land on top of Blake.

Blake groaned loudly, which resultingly filled the room with groans.

"Jesus, Rubes," said Blake as she was sitting up on the futon. She reached for her phone and saw it be a few minutes after seven in the morning. "Can't go one day without your wake up calls!"

Ruby was happy-go-lucky. All smiles as she pecked Blake on the lips. "That is how I show my love, my dears." She scanned the area, realizing that she was missing the W from the RBY. "Where's Weiss?"

As if the devil was speaking, the white-haired Snow Princess entered the room. She appeared upset.

Yang was scratching underneath her arms as she was getting ready to get up. She observed Weiss' face. "Someone didn't wake up on the right side of the bed...I mean futon this morning."

Weiss put her hands on her hands as she shut the down. "More like someone wanted to be a pervert this morning is more like it."

"A pervert," questioned Ruby.

"Yes," retorted Weiss. "That _boy_ was trying to take a peek at me this morning."

"Izuku," asked Yang.

"Pervert, boy, lecher, then yes," retorted Weiss.

"What did he do," asked Ruby.

"What do you think? He slides the door open, snatches my towel and saw me naked," said Weiss.

"What did you do to him," asked Blake. Within, she was worried. More so on Izuku's end.

"I slapped him. I made sure he felt that pain," said Weiss as she showcased her hand. "I should have known he would do things like this!"

Blake was grabbing her toiletry bag as she decided to take her shower. "I wouldn't jump to conclusions. Maybe he didn't know you were in there."

Yang was shaking her head in agreement. "True, Blake." She turned to Weiss. "You were the kind to move in silence."

Weiss stomped her foot. "Whose side on you on?"

"Yours, Weiss," said Ruby. "Always! We are saying that cutie boy maybe didn't know. I mean, get him a little break. This transition isn't easy for all of us."

Weiss turned to Blake. "We aren't saying that you are wrong. We are saying that maybe his routine was the same as yours."

Weiss was blushing, frustrated of hearing them. "He could've knocked."

Blake placed her hand on Weiss' shoulder, rubbing it affectionately. "We are all in a transition. New country, new people, a new discovery. Think about this, Weiss. We are even interfering with his routine. Not saying what he did was right but don't be too quick to judge. Remember?"

As much as Weiss wanted to object, she nodded approvingly. She took Blake's hand from her shoulder and went to her futon. She turned to the others. "Say what you want, I still don't trust that _boy!_ "

There was a knock to the door. A whimsical, happy-go-lucky Auntie Inko entered the room. She was sporting her pajamas and an apron that said, "Kiss The Quirked!"

"Good Morning, girls," she said melodically.

The girls bowed in unison. "Good Morning, Auntie Inko!"

"Breakfast will be ready in twenty minutes," she said. "Bath up and join me in the kitchen." She continued to have the addicted smile that made the girls become warm. "I'm not sure how you guys do breakfast but I have leftover pie from yesterday as an appetizer until then."

"That will be fine, Auntie," said Yang. "Yang loves to eat and it wouldn't hurt for the others to eat." She bumped Ruby's shoulder. "Skin and bones and all!"

"Hey," retorted Ruby. "I eat as much as the next gal!"

Inko covered her mouth to hide her laughter. "Breakfast will be ready. I will be sure to wake Izuku up to see if he wanted to join us." Before she stepped out, she turned to the girls. "This morning, Mr. Shield contacted me about your itinerary. He said to be ready for ten this morning."

"Yes, ma'am," said the girls.

Inko clapped her hands happily. "I am so excited for you girls. Plus, I am happy to have to privilege to escort you, girls!"

The girls nodded approvingly.

"Mr. Shield did say that you will have another chaperone accompanying you from Beacon as well," said Inko.

"Which person may I ask," asked Weiss.

"I believe it was a Professor Glynda Goodwitch," said Inko. "Anyway, get ready! Too-a-loo!"

Inko closed the door, leaving the girls to themselves once again. Blake grabbed her toiletry bag. "I am going to take my shower first." She walked nimbly to the door before exiting the room. She closed the door, immediately darting her eyes to Izuku's room.

 _"You wouldn't mind if I can keep you company...for just a while?"_

 _"I don't know what is causing this. But when seeing you, feeling you, I want to know more."_

 _"Can you call me Onee-chan? Just this time?"_

 _"You are so adorable, Izuku. I might be addicted to kissing you."_

" _Let out your sweet whispers. Let me hear your silent cries."_

 _"Oum, you're so adorable. I am glad to do this homestay."_

Blake had to be quick on her feet. She rushed out of Izuku's room before heading back to her own room. She knew that Weiss wasn't there by the time she entered the room but assumed that she was going for a morning run, which she did they were at Beacon.

She feigned sleep long enough until Ruby began stirring from her slumber.

She was grateful that her mother packed her Morning After pills.

 _We aren't sure if you needed this. But being so far away, we weren't sure. Better safe than sorry!_

 _~Mom and Dad!_

Seeing the note in her toiletry bag questioned her parents' trust in her. However, she didn't regret as she wasn't ready to have children. At least not yet.

She decided to give Izuku space. Plus, the girls weren't supposed to know that the studious Blake had a rendezvous with the emerald-haired teen.

She promised herself tonight that she was going to spend some time with him. Hopefully, a few kisses to his cheek could numb the pain. If not, then sex should at least distract him.

She was swaying her hips in excitement about thinking of being filled with Izuku.

Entering the bathroom, she was thinking about the idea of having a child with Izuku.

 _Can a Faunus and a human have children? I should look it up online...for research purposes!_

 _ **Meanwhile….**_

The airport looked more like a shopping mall than anything one would have expected. The tiles underfoot gleamed white and everywhere were people milling around. There were two glass elevators leading to an upper floor which had the appearance of a food mall. And in the middle of several large open areas were blue fabric-covered seats. The air was cool and only the faint aroma coming down from the food area gave it any scent. Some stairs lead up to a viewing deck where eager children watched the airplanes take off and land. There were mounted telescopes for them to look through and the back wall was one large window. Behind the telescopes was a scale model of the airport with the runways marked on it.

David Shield could be found sitting in the terminal as he awaited the arrival of the representative of Beacon Academy. According to the screen, her flight had landed.

Through intel he had collected, he was aware that Professor Glynda Goodwitch believed in order and she believed in taking care of business.

David learned that Glynda Goodwitch had experience in teaching even in universities outside of Remnant. To be a woman in her late thirties, early forties, her looks and charm could make her appear to be a woman in her late twenties. However, her intellect and her personality made her an old soul.

He was surprised to learn that she even have expertise in his line of work. That alone made the professor an admirable woman.

He was becoming nervous.

He was making a breath check to make sure he could have a great first impression to the professor.

 _Hey, listen, Glynda. May I call you Glynda?_

 _Professor Goodwitch, if you have some spare time, do you want to…._

 _No, no! I was thinking about a good place to discuss our research. Apples to oranges!_

 _I am quite astounded in your research on Grimm and Beowulf and I would like to learn more...over coffee? Dinner maybe?_

He tried convincing himself that he wasn't trying to make any moves on the highly respected professor. However, he wouldn't mind _piquing_ her brain...for research and further collecting more information between his world and her world.

A few minutes later, David saw the woman-in-question arriving from the escalator. She appeared that she was speaking on her cell phone. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he was witnessing an angel descending from heaven.

A tumble of blonde curl fell as she removed her overcoat. It wasn't that bland color that's just a shade nicer than the white of old age, it was streaked with warm reddish hues and butterscotch. It gave her some warmth, complementing her pale face rather than making her look washed-out. Then as she turned to look his way he found himself surprised all over again, her eyes were not the watery blue he had expected, they were the color of green.

He stood up as he properly presented himself to the representative.

With her luggage in her hand, she approached David.

"I will call you back," she told the receiver as she extended her hand. "David Shield?"

"Glynda Goodwitch?"

As he extended his hand, she presented her luggage to David. "Escort me to my girls, please."

Startled and surprised by the somewhat cold welcome, David concluded that it had must have been an uncomfortable flight. He overlooked it as he led the way out of the airport to his vehicle.

"Did you have a good flight?"

"Good, I guess," she said quickly as she proceeded walking.

"Okay." He was twiddling his thumbs. He was trying to think about what he could do to get her attention.

"Did the flight attendants feed you before landing." He was pointing at a nearby marketplace. "I can grab something for you. My treat."

"Actually, I would like to see my girls." She pursed her lips, narrowing her eyebrows. "If you don't mind saying it again."

David swallowed the lump in his throat as he nervously showed the way to his vehicle.

 _Damn! And I thought the white-haired girl was the icy, ice queen!_

 _ **Back to the present (sort of)...**_

Izuku ran through the maze of lockers and hallways as he felt the world was crumbling. He knew that none of the students could stop Katsuki from his wrath. Although blessed with friends that would create a distance from Katsuki, he was unfamiliar with this particular natatorium.

The girls changed in the ladies' locker room. Most of the guys wore those swim clothes underneath and used the pool area to change out. Izuku regretted not checking over the place.

As if the gods were against him, he could hear Katsuki in the distance.

" _Roll up the quirks! Where the opps at!"_

Izuku was panicking. He tried covering his mouth to not give any presence of his being there.

" _Katsuki's in the cut! It's a scary sight!"_

At first, he thought about hiding in the shower stall. He decided against it for Katsuki could easily see his legs.

" _A lot of people say that I'm Izuku crazy till their ass is on the brick or their brains be on the pavement."_ His voice was hallowing in the locker room. He was close. His sinister laughter rung throughout the room. Izuku felt like a rock in a hard place.

The lockers. He couldn't find the exit and the lockers were the last resort. Plus, it wasn't the first time being stuffed in a locker.

He heard a whistle as he melodically loomed closer. " _When I catch him, leave him slumped, now his body just laying. Now they will miss you! Goodbye, Deku! Oh boo hoo! You went to school! You were a good dude! Now you'll be cooked food. And I'm the fucking chef! Yeah, I cook dudes. For a cheap price, that's about five stacks. For those five stacks, I'll leave your ass back!"_

Izuku opened the locker and immediately enter it. He closed it, covering his mouth from Katsuki.

As he backed away, he felt a plushy object behind it.

"Smells like oatmeal raisins!"

He cocked his head when seeing the happy-go-lucky redhead brunette in front of him.

"Ruby?"

"Surprise!"

 _ **To be continued….**_

 _ **The sequence between Katsuki and Izuku at the pool will be fully explained in the next chapter.**_


	7. A Cinnamon Scented Interlude?

_**Ladies and gentlemen, here is another chapter of "A Homestay To Remember!"**_

 _ **Which girl do you ship with Izuku? Greenshade (Izuku x Blake); Dragonhero (Izuku x Yang); Emerald Rose (Izuku x Ruby); White Emerald (Izuku x Weiss)? Enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **The following scene takes place before Katsuki's confrontation with Izuku at the swimming pool….**_

It was a slap heard from around the world. Or at least that was what Izuku described the slap from the Snow Princess fiery hands. Katsuki's punches were now considered a second place to what Weiss delivered him in the bathroom. It didn't take long for the emerald teen to rush out of there like a bat out of hell. He didn't even have time to say hi-and-bye or give his mother good morning kisses. Instead, he grabbed his items and rushed out of the apartment. So much so that by the time he made it to the meeting spot that he didn't realize that he was in his pajamas.

It was met with silence until it was Rikido that made the whistle.

"Good Morning to you! The Deku is chirping," said Rikido in a sing-song.

Awkward stares, a few giggles from his female classmates welcomed the teen as he arrived at the meeting spot. It was at the neighborhood Starbucks that Katsuki decided to establish as a meeting spot since he was the self-described leader. Although Momo was using the pool as a venue, which Izuku learned the change of venue after getting a text from Shouto, that the blond was still running the show. Even outside the perimeters of UA High School.

All of his classmates from 1-A and 1-B were there. Obviously there was an exception of Ochako. Many were lounging on the chairs and sofas. Itsuka was leaning on the gate while she was listening to Yui, Setsuna, and Kinoko. Rikido and Nirengeki were playing rock-paper-scissors together. Manga was ironically reading manga on his cell phone. Fumikage was helping Kyoka with something.

Whereas on the other side, Minoru was poorly trying to sway Tsuyu into her good graces, which was returned with a slap with her tongue.

"And there is plenty more where that came from, baka," barked Tsuyu.

"C'mon! I just want to hold your hand. Your hand smells so good," replied Minoru in a pleading voice.

She slapped him again with her tongue. "Want another one, eh?!"

Minoru disappointingly walked away like a whimpered door. Izuku pursed his lips, knowing the feeling from Weiss' signature slap. _I know exactly how you are feeling!_

 _That slap was for free, you perv! Compliments of the Schnee Dust Company heiress!_

 _I-I-I s-s-s-said I-I-I was sorry._

 _You better be lucky that there aren't any embassy I can report or else you would have heard from Father. Now get!_

"An oil spill at Oe Beach! Great!" The spiky-haired blonde was digging in his ear with one hand and sipping his passion fruit with the other. "The perfect opportunity to have some fun in the sun and now we have to share a small hole with some babies."

"Chill out, Bakugo!" It was the voice of Denki as he was holding to his croissant. "Life happens! Be glad that we can have some fun, dude." He bumped his elbow on Katsuki's arm. "The ladies," he said in a sing-song. "Word through the grapevine that Hagakure, Yaoyorozu, and Ashido are sporting some very sexy micro bikinis at this shindig." He winked alluringly. "And Lord knows I don't mind a show."

Seeing the ear gunk on his finger, he waited long enough until he saw Deku in his eyesights. "The Hand-Me-Downer in Striped Pajamas." His smile was a combination of addictive and compelling if one found being a sadist an addiction and vomiting compelling. He wiped his finger onto Izuku's back. "So excited for the wet dreams to come, eh, boy?"

Izuku sighed heavily. "Honestly, Bakugo. I am not for it this morning." Eijiro just walked in after taking a leak from the restroom. His eyes widened when hearing Izuku making a rebuttal. "Whoa, talk about the descent of his balls."

"Badass," retorted Denki. "I think we need to have more wake-up calls like this often for Deku."

"Shut up, baka," retorted Katsuki with his white-eyed frightening glare. "The only person that can make witty comebacks is my mother and I have to live with her." Returning back to Izuku, he took hold of Izuku's neck, gripping it tightly. "Let's thank God that we are under a truce of no power." He pressed forward to his ear. "Or else, you would be getting a taste of some ground zero if you know what I mean, eh?"

Izuku was met with a light slap to his neck. Izuku would take that. No one was even noticing that he was sporting a medical mask. The blessings of pollen, influenza scares, and pollution in Japan.

"Bakugo, Kaminari, Kirishima! Shove it!" The icy-hot classmate, accompanied by the vice president and class genius cornered the quad. Shouto wrapped his arms around Izuku. "We aren't starting this today. Especially in the first week of vacation."

The ponytail brunette nodded. "Yeah! Besides, relax, you three! It isn't every day to be invited to a function surrounded by women." She winked. "So, you boys get somewhat adjusted." She looked at Izuku. "Ready to have some fun, buddy?"

Tenya observed Izuku momentarily. Izuku swallowed the lump in his throat, fearing the possibility for Izuku's wearing of the face mask. "Hmm! I was noticing that his striped pajamas have little sheep on them." He rubbed the bridge of his nose. "That's it!"

Shouto raised his eyebrow. "No rebuttal, genius?"

"Nope! The darkened blurry lines we seem in anime are already taken its effect," said Tenya as he pointed at Izuku.

Izuku began mumbling under his breath while pointing his index fingers together. _Spontaneously combust! Spontaneously combust!_

"It's no fun when you defend Deku," barked Katsuki.

It was met with a slap of his head by Shouto. "If you want to get folded, all I need is the time of the place."

Their brief debacle and witty bantering were interrupted when the doors of Starbucks were swung open. In came the so-called French Prince of UA High. "Greetings, my lovely and loyal subjects." The blonde winked, which made the crowd scatter. It was met with disapproval. "What? Can't I be happy to see you all? I am paying for the feast a la mode."

Momo scoffed. "Frenchie, please. _I_ am paying. You are paying me back."

The teen swayed his shoulders. "I paid, you paid. What's the difference…" It was cut when Momo wrapped her arms around his neck, tightening it. "Listen, Aoyama," she murmured. "Either you play your role or shall I tell Aizawa-sensei and Kayama-sensei that wasn't _only_ cream you put in their morning coffee."

Aoyama looked stunned. He slowly backed away which was met with a sign of approval from the vice president. He adjusted his fedora, trying his hardest to hold on to any bit of his composure. "As the fellow prince of UA High, let's all move forth to the promised land!"

"Dude! We are just going to the pool at the community center!" Kyoka joined the group as she jumped the gate the join the group. "Quit acting like we are fighting for battle. So retro!"

"Easy there, Nirvana Keloids," quipped Yuga. "Anyway, shall we go?!"

The group raised their drinks and their food in the air as they began pressing their way to the swimming pool.

"Pool! Babes! Bikinis," said Eijiro while he was excitedly shaking his red hair.

"So, we are going to forget about Deku," shouted Katsuki as he walking beside him. "You saw what he was wearing?!"

Raising his eyebrows suspiciously, Eijiro answered. "Is there something you want to confess, Bakugo!"

"Hush your ass," replied Katsuki.

"For both our sakes," replied Momo and Shouto as they began holding hands.

"Nirvana Keloids," questioned Kyoka defensively. "Seems like Kaminari is now second on my list of people to push off the high dive."

"I was the first," retorted Denki astoundingly which stretching his arms. He touched his heart. "I...am...touched!"

"Don't rub it in, spaz," said Kyoka as she slapped Denki's back. "The nerve of that bastard to talk about my ear jacks!"

"They're pretty if you want my opinion," said Denki.

"A thousand miles away, you putz," replied Kyoka as she was proceeding to listen to music. Using a spare bud, she passed it to Denki. "Wanna listen or not?"

"Is it Juice Wrld?"

She scoffed. "Noiseless killjoy!"

As Denki and Kyoka continued bantering, the others were following and trailing along. Meanwhile, Izuku was making slow paces, trying to conceal his still embarrassment from earlier.

"I think you might need this." Izuku turned to hear the voice of Mina. Mina waved happily as she gave him a bag of ice.

He was turning pink. "Ashido?"

"I'm a girl," she said gently. "I know a reddened handprint when I see one." She wrapped her arms around his shoulder. "Let's have some fun and take away the thoughts of the mean old girl who rejected you." She winked at him. "Don't worry! I won't tell anyone!"

He took the bag of ice, which was actually a stuffed plastic glove. He pressed it to his cheek, feeling the relief onto his sensitive skin. "Thanks, Ashido!"

Mina's smile continued to beam. The pinkette was holding onto her backpack. She was sporting sunglasses and a sunhat. She looked quite adorable in her blue-and-white striped blouse and short blue thigh jeans.

"Don't mention it," she answered while delivering a peace sign. "Plus as a member of the IzuOcha brigade, you shouldn't be lurking your pretty fingers onto another lady but Ochako. Don't worry, Midoriya! I will keep _that_ a secret as well."

 _Yeah, Ochako! Oh, God! What would she say if she learned that I've slept with someone else?_

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile….**_

Music filled the kitchen as the girls were dancing while making breakfast. It was the jokester's decision to allow their Auntie Inko to relax as they wanted to thank her for their first night at the residence.

"Our friend and classmate Nora knows this wonderful recipe for banana and chocolate chip pancakes," she said as she was buttering the pan. "They are to die for."

Inko nodded excitedly. With a spot of barley tea and a magazine in front of her, she felt this was a little slice of heaven.

"Where do you keep the utensils, Auntie," asked Blake as she sported her apron. It was a green apron, seeing Izuku's name in Kanji only made the clothing much appealing.

"Next to the refrigerator, doll," replied Inko.

"Thanks," answered Blake.

Meanwhile, Weiss was over the dining room table. She told Auntie Inko that she has expertise in fine dining, organizing the napkins and tableware where it was properly located. Inko graciously clapped her hands. "It feels good to see young and wonderful young ladies tending to the kitchen. Not caught up in this social media or disrespecting their parents."

"Aren't you sweet," said Weiss humbly, bowing before the emerald-haired mother. "Thanks."

"With such skills, you would be a perfect housewife," replied Inko.

It was met with a smirk from Yang as she coyly returned to stirring the batter. Weiss blushed, embarrassed by Yang's hidden quip. "Can't think I can be a housewife?"

"With that _one-hitter quitter_ , you send men to the moon," said Yang as she winked. "What did you say, 'the slap heard around the world?'"

A static of electricity was forming between the two. It was intervened by Blake as she hit Weiss with a newspaper. "Easy, Snow Princess! By now, you should be used to Yang's quirky anecdotes."

Speaking of quirks, Inko realized that she didn't see Izuku this morning. Yet again, she was half-asleep when hearing something rush out of the apartment this morning. If she remembered correctly, he did have scheduled plans with some of his friends. _Oh, my shy Icchan! The least he could have done was introduce them to his friends. My lovable son. Next time perhaps!_

"Where's Little Ruby?" Inko had a bit of a worrisome face when seeing the R of the WBY missing in action.

Yang flipped the pancake. "Oh, yeah! Ruby had a bit of the tummy wummies." Yang rubbed her stomach. "I told her to stay in bed for the time being."

"Oh, dear," said the worried Inko. "Anything I have done?"

"Nah! She gets stomachaches whenever she comes to new places," said Yang. "My sister tends to have them often. Or at least after eating too many cookies."

"Well, I have a concoction that Toshinori makes when I get the 'tummy wummies,'" exclaimed Inko.

"Toshinori?"

"A friend! _Only_ a friend." Inko slurped her tea as she was finding something to change the subject. "So, this Glynda Goodwitch. Mr. Shield tells me that she is quite an important member of your school."

"Yes," concurred Weiss. "A headmistress of faculty and staff at Beacon. She is fluent in Japanese and English. She has also visited here numerous times in the past."

"Is she a good witch," asked Inko humorously.

"Stern, yet fair. A good woman at heart," answered Blake.

"Yeah," said Yang. However, it was a tone that wasn't too mean but wasn't too pleasant.

"Okay, Yang," asked Blake.

"I was sort of hoping it would be somewhat a vacation," she answered.

"We can still have one," said Weiss. "But, remember our purpose of our homestay."

She put the spatula down. "I know! Research, culture, blah, blah, blah. With Goodwitch here, it's like we are back in Beacon."

"Relax, Yang. I don't want you to get pessimistic." Blake walked forward and grabbed Yang's shoulder, rubbing it affectionately. "We will have a good time. As you said, you won't turn down any offers that would interfere with your experience."

Yang took a deep breath, inhaling the pancake scent. "You're right, Blake! No teacher would interfere with the experience. We will have a great time!" She raised her spatula. "For a great time!"

"To a great time," concurred Blake.

"To a wonderful time," replied Weiss.

"Oppa!"

The girls turned when seeing Inko raising her teacup. "Sorry, girls. Reminded me of my old high school days." She used her quirk to lower her teacup.

Yang continued to make more of the pancakes. As she watched the other prepare for breakfast, she was thinking of others. Especially when it involves a lovely, enduring black bow-wearing brunette and a loving, adorable emerald cinnamon roll.

She reached for the cabinet for the cinnamon. She licked her lips as she covered the batter with cinnamon. She knew that the girls love it. However, Blake loved cinnamon out of everyone.

 _Oh, Blake! Decided to take a taste before me, I see!_

* * *

 _ **Earlier that night….**_

Yang woke up in her still somewhat drunken stupor. She found herself lying beside her futon with her yellow shirt over her head and her yellow panties partially pulled down. She quietly yelped, if not smirked from her drunken misadventures. She was happy that she was in the confines of a home instead of being in an alley being licked by goats. She made a mental note that it would be the last time drinking with a group of shepherds.

She used the window sill as support to stand. She adjusted her shirt and pulled on her panties properly. She felt around her groin reason. She sighed, relieved that she didn't pee the bed this time. It wasn't discussed but she knew that Weiss was a bit upset from the last time she was drunk. She stumbled from her bed in search of a bathroom and instead of finding a bathroom, she squatted her hips onto Weiss' bed. The blonde spent part of the morning cleaning Weiss' bed and the rest of the day was begging for her forgiveness.

Yang wouldn't call herself an avid drinker. She enjoyed her distilled spirits like any typical nineteen-year-old. However, when she drinks, she is quite a mighty force. She feels like she has superpowers, impenetrable and invulnerable to anything. She stated that she couldn't help it. She was the daughter of combating forces. Her mother, Raven, could drink an entire bottle of Vodka and fight Grimm. That wasn't always in that particular order. Her father, Taiyang, had subtlety with his liquor. A bit of a lightweight, but it was her mother would up the ante and involve him in things he would later regret.

Her mother's motto, 'tonight, we feast like kings and tomorrow, die like men!'

She placed her hands on her hips, feeling prideful and unashamed about her night. She got drunk, sang karaoke, flirted with the locals and even got a few phone numbers. Regardless of her great time, a certain boy was in the back of her mind as she was singing "Bohemian Rhapsody" with random strangers and on her fifth shot of Tequila.

 _Izuku!_

She felt that she didn't have the opportunity to make her acquaintanceship with the emerald cinnamon roll. Upon meeting him, he was sleeping in his room. The first thing that came to mind was looking at him as a sleeping beauty. Yang had the affinity to attract people of both sexes. That was in her nature as it was not only her sex appeal, it was in her sexuality and her lifestyle. She found herself to be a bohemian, free to pick and choose how she wanted to live.

When seeing him stirring in his sleep, she felt like a doting mother, wanting to smother him in her bosom and giving him lots and lots of love and kisses. She didn't want to let the others know but she felt her heart skipping a beat. And that wasn't often when a boy of that caliber gave her that kind of feeling.

She had sensed a sensual disturbance in her nether region. She placed her hand around her panties. She looked to the ceiling frustratingly.

She was now in the mood.

She wouldn't dare perform the task while her friends and sister were sleeping again. Admittedly, she wasn't a silent masturbator. Using rotors, vibrators, and dildos, she used to hark the heavens with her cries. She would often perform the task when taking a shower or waited until she was alone to do so. Weiss found it perverted, Ruby overlooked it, and Blake found it natural, which made the blonde feel better.

She was grateful to Oum that she had brought her vibrator with her in case of relieving her carnal urges. It was the dead of night and decided to use the shower as an excuse to cum her brains out.

She knelt to the floor, reaching for her luggage. Hidden in a carved-out book lied the holy grail to her holy passage. It was small, pink, cute and user-friendly to her pussy. She excitedly inhaled it, sensing the last time she had used it, which was a few hours prior while in the airport bathroom on a layover to Japan.

She slowly tip-toed out of the bedroom, trying her hardest not to disturb the sleeping teammates. The bathroom was only feet away. If anyone were to ask, she had accidentally vomited onto her clothes and was going to wash away.

She quietly balled her fist, agreeing to that logic. She enjoyed pleasuring herself. She felt like a sex junkie but quickly derailed those thoughts. She was a regular teenager with urges. A teenager that needed her fix. She hoped that Izuku or Blake left something in the bathroom she could use as an aid to get off. She didn't discriminate when it came to natural odors of boxers or panties. And if she remembered correctly, Blake mentioned about taking a shower before they left for karaoke.

She successfully made it out of the bedroom without incident. She tightened her legs, feeling the wetness coming from her pussy. She knew it wouldn't be long before her juices would make contact with her panties.

Grabbing her tool in question, she made the multiple steps to the bathroom. Judging by the clock on the wall, she still had time to get off before daybreak. Yang was happier than a pig wallowing in its own filth.

As she placed her hand on the door, she noticed the lights were coming from the bathroom. She was curious. She observed the hallway, noticing that Aunt Inko's room was closed. She remembered the loving portly mother mentioned to him on the way to karaoke that when she closed the door, she was closed for the night.

She was the first to be scratched off from the list.

When carefully leaving the bedroom, she noticed all of the spots were filled with a body.

So, the only explanation would have to be Izuku.

As if Oum was on her side, she saw his bedroom door ajar. She rooted quietly for having the opportunity to make her acquaintance with the cinnamon roll. However, she had to be persistent. He was a shy individual and the last thing was for him to pass out again.

She was telling herself that she was coming in for a wash off and she was going to keep her clothes on. She scratched that idea as she leaned against the door. Why would she wash off if she wasn't wearing a bathing suit?

A lightbulb appeared. If she remembered correctly, sharing baths with the opposite sex was normal. She had read a few mangas in which they kept their backs together.

She scratched that idea. Most of the manga she read with scenarios always led to sex. Admittedly, that was what she wanted to lead. There was no denying about having a taste of Izuku. However, she wanted to feel that he has the responsibility of wanting it as well.

She didn't come all this way to Japan to just do cultural research.

In the end, she believed that he would shy away and leave. She cursed under her breath. What way could she have Izuku in the cusp of her hands?

After a few more minutes of thinking, she decided to walk in and play coy. She would say that she didn't know he was in the shower and play it by ear. She hoped she can keep him calm without passing out.

She stuck out her tongue, slowly opening the knob to the bathroom. She could hear the shower running.

" _MMM...yes!"_

Yang widened her eyes. A quick, but audible hiss. She closed the door behind her, slowly tiptoeing to investigate.

" _Let's quiet down. I don't want us to get caught."_

Yang recognized that voice belonging to Izuku. The door to the shower was mosaic, so she couldn't really identify who was in the shower. One thing was for certain, Izuku wasn't alone.

Yang developed a bedeviling smile. "Seems like the sweet cinnamon roll has a wicked spice in him."

Instead of leaving, she pried her ear against the door. Besides hearing the shower running, she heard muffled noises and slapping of skin.

" _MMMM...MMMM."_

" _Please quiet down. I don't want us to get in trouble."_

" _I can't help it. You are filling me up so good! Deeper, Izuku!"_

" _I can do what I can."_

" _Tame this Faunus! Tame this kitty!"_

Yang used her hand to cover her own scream. _That wasn't right. I know I didn't hear what I thought I have heard._

" _Izuku! Izuku! Izuku!"_

" _Blake! Please, Blake! God, your pussy feels so good!"_

" _Kitty wants the cream, Izuku! Feel this Faunus, Izuku baby!"_

" _I am getting close, Blake!"_

" _Shoot it in me. Shoot your fat seed in me!"_

Yang held onto her tities, feeling the sudden erection from her nipples. She rubbed her nipple through her shirt, pinching it as if it was a pimple ready for pulsation. She licked her lips, listening to the not-so-shy Izuku and the over-the-top-bookworm-uptight Faunus having their fun in the bathroom, knowing that there were unsuspecting women in the next room.

And Yang's prying ears to the glass, getting a fill of their lovemaking.

" _Get on the floor, Izuku. I want to ride you."_

" _Yes, ma'am."_

" _Grab my hands! Kiss me when I ride you."_

" _No problem."_

Yang took this opportunity to have a little show on her own. She set her vibrator to low, using it to rub on each of her nipples. She slowly hissed in the pleasure as she heard her teammate and her host mother's son making love.

Yang listened, knowing and imagining Blake strutting her hips up and down like a child on a robotic pony ride. She could imagine Izuku keeping his eyes shut, not wanting to see, but Blake kisses him and makes him open his ears.

She spooled saliva from her mouth onto the vibrator. She sat on the floor, spreading her legs. She didn't even have to touch it knowing that her womb was opening her floodgates.

" _Izuku! Izuku! I love you!"_

" _..."_

" _Say that you love me, baby!"_

" _I...I...I…"_

" _Please, Izuku!"_

" _I love you, Blake!"_

" _That's what I want to hear! I love you, too! Make me feel good!"_

Yang felt her juices flowing from her pussy as she massaged her labia with her vibrator. She instantly humped her hand as she listened to them having their fun in the shower. The sound of the rotor was filling her brain as she lay on the tile floor. The slapping and flapping of skins continued.

" _Damn, Izuku. You feel so good! Fuck me! Fuck me!"_

" _Blake, you are getting tight!"_

Yang heard Izuku yelped.

" _Sorry, baby! I am putting my mark on you."_

" _Your mark!"_

" _When a Faunus loves a man, she does that. It is like ownership!"_

" _O...Okay!"_

" _Don't think too much! Just fill my womb with your sweet sperm."_

" _Blake! Blake! I am gonna cum!"_

Knowing her screams would intensify, Yang grabbed a towel nearby and gnashed her teeth.

" _Blake!"_

" _Izuku!"_

"Izuku! Blake!" Her hands were squeezing the vibrator onto her swollen pussy. She continued humping as she was close to her final act. "I am coming, Izuku! Blake! I am coming!"

She climaxed as her juices sprayed onto her panties and on the tile floor. Pleasure spilled throughout her body as she continued to jerk her fingers until all of her juices would come out.

It was over. Her pleasure ebbed and she lied on the floor in exhaustion.

" _You were awesome, Izuku."_

" _Golly, thanks!"_

Yang felt her stomach going up and down. She began licking the juices from her fingers. "Yeah, you guys were great."

" _We should get to bed soon, baby."_

" _Share a bed?"_

" _Yeah, silly. I want to spend the night with you. Is that fine?"_

" _Sure, Blake."_

Yang quickly hurried and scampered like a deer caught in the headlights. She immediately rushed out of the bathroom. She nearly tripped before using her hands to catch her fall. She rushed into the door before closing it shut. She was panting, hoping that she wasn't caught.

"Sis?"

Yang drifted her eyes at her stirring sister Ruby.

Rubbing the sleepiness in her eyes, she asked Yang. "Is everything all right?"

Yang nodded. "Yeah, sis. Just had to use the bathroom," she whispered. "Didn't want to pee on myself _again_."

Ruby yawned, pointing at her luggage. "I left pads in there if that were to happen again." She turned over from Yang. "Good Night, dear sis."

"Get some rest, little sis."

Yang regained her composure from what she had seen.

 _My Oum, Blake. That was certainly out of character for you._

She checked the futon in question. The Faunus did a great job of concealing, she thought. There was nothing more she couldn't do for the night. She decided to retire back to bed.

She climbed back into her futon and grabbed the covers. She smiled.

 _This trip has gotten more interesting._

 _ **To be continued….**_

* * *

 _ **BD: So, GOTA! What about the scene with Katsuki and Izuku? What about Ruby?**_

 _ **GOTA: At some point! I wasn't the one comparing the voices of MHA and RWBY characters in his free time. I will have the scene in the next chapter! I promise! Including Ruby!**_

 _ **BD: I had a break from homework! I was only realizing how deep-voiced Blake is (to me).**_

 _ **GOTA: Or how soft-voiced Kayama-sensei is.**_

 _ **BD: How Tsuyu's voice sounds like a witch or Momo's voice belongs in a video game.**_

 _ **GOTA: Does Kyoka reminds you of Judy Funnie from Doug?**_

 _ **BD: Yes! And how I didn't realize that Luci Christian is Ochako! She was also Kaname Chidori from FMP!**_

 _ **GOTA: Ochako's voice is so adorable. No wonder she is the girl next door.**_

 _ **BD: Thus why I am planning to give 'Molly High' its own series soon.**_

 _ **Stay tuned for more works!**_


	8. A Cinnamon Scented Rose? (Part II)

_**Hey, guys! GOTA, here, with another chapter of "A Homestay To Remember." Enjoy!**_

 _ **Which girl do you ship with Izuku? Greenshade (Izuku x Blake); Golden Emerald (formerly Dragonhero) (Izuku x Yang); Emerald Rose (Izuku x Ruby); White Emerald (Izuku x Weiss)?**_

Yang knocked on the door to check on her sister. Earlier that morning, Ruby told her sister that she was having a terrible stomachache. Believing it to be either cramps or a hangover, she told her sister to return to bed. Ruby was a bit worried about the research project for their homestay. Serving the role of a protective big sister, she promised Ruby that she would look out for her and to provide her with plenty of notes. It was met with a kiss and a hug between sisters.

"Hey, Rubes! Just checking up on you." It was silence on the other end of the door. Yang thought that she was back asleep. Auntie Inko made a concoction that involved honey lemon, herbal tea, and a shot of vodka. A Medicine Ball Tottie, their host mother called it.

Not wanting to disturb but at the same time to be certain that she doesn't drown in her vomit (again), she slowly opened the door to the bedroom. It was dark. Silence filled the bedroom as she slowly crept to Ruby's side of the futon.

"Rubes! Ruby!" The blonde reached over to touch the sickened sister until she felt something plushy.

"Ruby?" Concerned, she opened the blankets to discover that it was a plush toy replica of the Pro Hero All Might. Attached to it was a note.

 _ **Dearest sister,**_

 _ **I didn't like how Weiss treated that poor, defenseless cinnamon roll. I am going to check up on him to see if he is okay. Please don't be mad! Please, please with lots and lots of cookies on top of ice cream. I won't be long, I promise. I just want to be sure that Izuku was okay. Thanks!**_

 _ **Your sister,**_

 _ **Ruby!**_

 _ **P.S. If Goodwitch happens to come, make up some kind of excuse! Love you lots!**_

The blonde scratched her head in the midst of the confusion. _My stupid, naive, lovable sister! What in the hell? Out of all days, you decide to ditch us? And you decided to get the cinnamon roll before me? Yang is never second or third place to anything! Wait a minute! How did she manage to leave? We are on the eighth floor!_

Yang immediately felt a draft coming from the window. Her eyes darted to open window and waving curtain. She looked over the window and didn't see anything that would arouse suspicion. She turned her back against the window.

On top of Yang's suitcase, she saw a yellow folded piece of paper. It was a note in Ruby's handwriting.

 _ **Don't tell Nora that I may have accidentally taken her weapon without her permission. If she asks, you know nothing.**_

 _ **Thanks,**_

 _ **Rubes!**_

 _ **XOXO!**_

 _You slick minx, Ruby! You sly minx!_

However, she didn't finish reading the rest of the note. _**Turn note over.**_

 _ **Yang, I lied. I don't have any weapons. While you guys were talking with Auntie, I snuck out. Once again, don't tell anybody.**_

 _ **Ruby.**_

 _On second thought, she is an idiot. Not an idiot, a baka!_

"Yang, is Ruby okay?" The sound of Weiss was coming from the holiday. Not wanting to alert the others of Ruby's AWOL, she grabbed one of the wigs she knew Auntie Inko kept in her closet, during her free-time of perusing the rumpus room. She grabbed one of Mr. Midoriya's soccer balls next to the box of Inko's skinny clothes and put it on Ruby's pillow. Using the plush toy as a cover-up, she covered the blanket.

"Yeah, Ruby is okay. A little _out_ but okay," said Yang coyly. She shook her head, surprised by her younger sister's boldness in ditching. _You have some serious explaining to do, my dear sister!_

* * *

 _ **About an hour later….**_

Yang just put the syrup-filled pancakes into her mouth when she heard the knock at the door. Upon doing so, the girls became attentive. Inko noticed how the girls were on cue as if Pavlov were the ones who conditioned the girls. The knock was heard again - three distinctively quick knocks followed by two lighter knocks. Wiping her face with her napkin, she excused herself as she headed toward the door.

Upon placing her eye into the peephole, she was met with a set of emerald-colored eyes. With the woman in question's hands on her hips, her strong demeanor determined that she was a woman to be taken seriously; a woman of business. A few inches behind her, she saw the nervous David Shield struggling to hold on to the supposed woman's luggage.

It was safe to say that this was _the_ Professor, Glynda Goodwitch.

"Hello! Is anyone in there?" She looked into her smartwatch. "According to Mr. Shield, the girls' ETA is approximately at this location at this point in time." She knocked once more. Inko turned to see the animated cloud of discontent upon the girls, especially under Yang's.

 _"A headmistress of faculty and staff at Beacon. She is fluent in Japanese and English. She has also visited here numerous times in the past."_

 _"Stern, yet fair. A good woman at heart."_

" _Research, culture, blah, blah, blah. With Goodwitch here, it's like we are back in Beacon."_

Inko returned her sight on the girls. It made her think of Izuku back whenever he had issues with bullies before heading to school or the day when she discovered that he was quirkless. She gripped the end of her dress. The emerald-haired housewife solemnly promised to never let a child feel hopeless. The girls needed their host mother and she was going to protect her surrogate daughters.

Inko pressed her finger to the intercom. Now it was time to get into the character of a hostess. "Oh!" The portly woman boasted. "Greetings, Professor Goodwitch and Mr. Shield! We weren't expecting you this early. I will let you in."

Inko unlocked the door and pulled it in. Upon doing so, Goodwitch entered the domicile. Inko, upon seeing her face to face, began blushing. She and Goodwitch are supposed to be within the same age range. The woman looked like she worked out on a daily basis. There wasn't even a hint of a gray or a wrinkle upon her blonde hair and her soft porcelain skin. Even her busts were perfect, not even a hint of sagging. This woman here had sex appeal, but judging by her demeanor and her stance, she meant business. Something that Inko could admire, adore, envy, and hate all within the same time.

She put on her friendly face as she bowed before her guest. "Greetings, once again, Professor Goodwitch! Welcome to my humble abode!"

A brief pregnant silence ensued, strongly because of Goodwitch's eyes were lingering upon the portly mother. David remained silent, knowing that what he said wasn't enough to tame the beast. The entire ride there was like a blind man fixing a cup of coffee - a mess! No matter what words to convey, to persuade, to pursue this damsel turned nothing more than ice. At least the icy Snow Princess carried a swagger with her wits. As David was contemplating on a legalized student-to-professor relationship, Goodwitch finally spoke.

"Inko Midoriya?"

"Yes?" Inko stood attentive as if she was in the hot seat.

Goodwitch's flattened face didn't change, but she did extend her hand out to the host mother. "Thank you for looking out for my girls and opening up your home to them. I hope they are respectful and responsible as young proper ladies should. In accordance with the Beacon Academy's rules and bylaws."

Inko nodded, trying her best to keep it from becoming awkward. "Of course, Professor. Glad to be of service. Please come in." She turned to the girls. "Ladies!"

Like a child who becomes aware of a parental presence, Blake, Yang, and Weiss made their way to the living room. Each girl had their hands together. They stood firm and proper. Nothing looked out of place. From Inko's perspective, their stance reminded her about the rules and expectations of private and boarding schools. She was speculating if what she had read in magazines, mangas, and novellas were true.

Goodwitch squinted her eye at each girl. Each kept a calm face. Inko felt a little concerned. _What happened to the happy-go-lucky, fun and loving girls from ten minutes ago?_

Goodwitch released a sigh. She stamped her foot. David made his way to her direction. She had him lean to her direction. Mr. Shield turned and pull out something from her briefcase. It turned out to be a pointing stick.

"Now, I can feel as though I am in the classroom," said Goodwitch calmly, unsure if it was for herself or to the girls. "Good Morning, Long, Belladonna, and Schnee."

"Good Morning, Professor Goodwitch," said the girls in unison.

She walked a couple of paces before she noticed something missing. An obvious missing piece in the puzzle. Using her pointing stick, she hit the wall. "Long?"

Yang bit into her lip. Inko looked as though Yang was a deer that ran into headlights. "Yes, Professor?"

"Where is your sister!?"

Yang coughed as if something was in her throat. "Well, Professor. Ruby isn't feeling well and has decided to sit out until she feels better."

"Tch!" Goodwitch still kept her eye on the blonde. "What reason, Ms. Long?"

"Ruby had an upset stomach from drink...I mean eating too many sweets."

"Quite worrisome, Long. in order to receive a full grade for this homestay, it means _all_ must participate."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Since you are the older sister and accountable for her well-being, it lies on you," informed Goodwitch. From the other side, Inko could feel the tension between the women.

 _Wow! It hasn't been two minutes and she is already barking orders._ Inko began to frown. Earlier before Goodwitch's arrival, Yang and the girls delve further about their teacher-in-question.

' _Goodwitch is stern but fair. However, can one measure the sternness from fairness?'_

' _I agree, Yang. Goodwitch ruled the classroom with an iron fist. Or at least that is how Ruby describes it.'_

' _That is true, Blake. We've been told that Goodwitch has been ruthless but I also heard that she has a rather soft side.'_

' _If you want to call barb wires soft, Weiss.'_

' _Basically, Auntie. Goodwitch is all about business. You won't find fun in those words. We were discouraged about her arrival because we believe that she would make it all about work and there wouldn't be any fun. That is why we wanted to have fun before we have learned about her arrival.'_

' _Well, girls. One thing is for certain, you are at my home, my domicile, my sanctuary, my place of peace. Goodwitch might be your sensei and guardian at Beacon, but here I am your host mother. And as long she is in my home, she will abide under my rules.'_

The professor walked around the girls, making circles. Each girl looked like she was heading for a punishment. As the atmosphere began to thicken, Inko decided to intervene.

"Professor!" Inko moved in between the girls. "It is quite too early in the morning and it is their homestay." She showed the dining room table. "And actually, the girls were still in the middle of breakfast. So, if you want to lecture, then let's lecture over these pancakes, eggs, hash browns, and salad. I wouldn't like it to get cold." She winked at the nervous blonde teen.

"Yang made the pancakes and it's quite yummy. So, let Mr. Shield escort your bags to the room and let's welcome you with some of the best grub on this side of the rising sun."

The blonde professor parted her mouth but no words were released. Inko stood firm on her ground. The girls watched the silent standoff between the (somewhat) dueling women. After a few moments, Goodwitch backed away. She folded her arms congruently. Not only did she underestimate the portly mother, but her tenacity and unwillingness. Professor Goodwitch couldn't help but be impressed. "Understood, Mrs. Midoriya."

Inko extended her hands. "Call me Inko." She waved her arms to the dining room. "Girls, let's finish before the food gets cold." She turned to Blake. "You wouldn't mind being a dear and making a plate for our guests?"

Blake produced a smile. "Certainly, Auntie."

"Mr. Shield?"

David produced a nervous smile when seeing Inko. "Yes, ma'am?"

"Please put the professor's luggage into my son's room." She folded her arms. "I will have him make arrangements to sleep in our room for the time being." She dropped her head. "I hope he doesn't mind."

Mr. Shield nodded to Inko's request.

While Mr. Shield struggled with Goodwitch's luggage, she turned to Yang. She put her hands on Yang's shoulder. Upon doing so, she could feel the weight lifted from her shoulders.

Yang produced a side smile. "Thanks for sticking up for me, Auntie," whispered Yang.

Inko nodded. "That is what a host mother does. While you're here, you're my family and the clan protects their own." She winked before whispering to the teen. "I hate to ask but is there bad blood between you and your professor?"

Yang whispered back. "I won't say _bad_ blood but we have a history. I have made some mistakes."

"What kind of mistakes?"

Their silent meeting was interrupted by David Shield. "Excuse me, Inko. The bags are in Izuku's room."

"No problem, thanks!" Inko patted David's back. "Now join us for breakfast." She turned to Yang. "Shall we eat?"

Yang nodded happily. "Yes, ma'am."

While Yang and Inko returned to the dining room table, Professor Goodwitch took a seat at the center of the table. Her eyes lingered onto the pair, especially Inko. Because she was out of her environment, she wouldn't dare rebuttal. Within, she felt embarrassed as if she was being put in her place. As much as she wanted to purchase a hotel, they were either booked by fellow foreigners for their respective holidays or it was beyond the Beacon budget. It was the headmaster's idea to bring Goodwitch to Inko's home as she could keep a better eye on the girls.

"Here you go, Professor." Blake presented the plate to the blonde. The food looked palatable and not a greasy mess. It wasn't _Iron Chef_ worthy but it can receive an average grade for presentation. Before she would thank Blake, she noticed the Faunus was sporting an apron.

The very apron that sports Izuku's name.

"Izuku." Goodwitch read it aloud from Blake's apron.

"Yes." Inko joined the professor, sitting beside her. Blake poured orange juice for the host mother and the professor. Yang and Weiss were already beginning to resume eating. "Izuku is my son."

The professor raised her eyebrow. " _Your son_! As in there is a boy staying in this home?"

"More like a perv…." Weiss attempted to say before Yang punched her side under the table. As she was coughing, Yang interjected. "More like a perfect adorable child."

Yang then made a sly remark, looking over at the Faunus.

"And Blake's newest foreign boy toy." Yang felt a bit comfortable since Auntie Inko was on her side and a little payback for getting with Izuku before she could.

Blake stomped her feet. "Boy toy?! By any means, I have no boyfriend! I am a studious scholar, a huntress-in-training, a…."

Goodwitch intervened. "A boy? That wasn't in my reports." She turned to David as he was looking down at his pancakes. He looked at the startled professor. " _Boy?_ Yeah, boy. It was in the fax. Didn't you get them?! Didn't Professor Port or Oscar Pine sent it to you?" The professor grew weary, knowing his chances of getting coffee with Goodwitch was smaller than Teri Hatcher's breasts.

"That _boy_ is my son," replied Inko. "And trust me, he is sweet, harmless, and a wonderful gentleman." She turned her face to Professor Shield. Sweat was pouring from his forehead. He reached for the nearby magazine _Good Housekeeping_ as he coyly whistled a tune.

"Anyway," said Inko, "Izuku is a wonderful boy, a Pro Hero prospect, and a friend to all."

' _And a pervert_ ,' thought Weiss.

' _Blake's boy toy and the future househusband and father to my kits,'_ thought Yang. ' _I don't mind sharing. Blake's cute and I love to play with anybody.'_

' _He is not my boyfriend, I think. But, we are more than friends, less than lovers,'_ thought Blake. ' _Are we? We did have sex. And I do like him. Does he like me?! I must see! I must find out tonight! I think I should take my birth control pills.'_

' _A possible threat_ ,' thought Goodwitch. ' _I didn't send these girls out here to be distracted by some boy. No matter if he lives here or not, I will have to keep my eye out for him. This is a homestay experience, not some kind of harem._

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile….**_

The cacophony of voices and splashes greeted his ears at the swimming pool. The emerald-haired teen was the last to enter the natatorium. Sporting his red novelty All Might swim shorts and still sporting his medical mask, only this time with cat whiskers. This one he had taken from Blake. When and how he got it wasn't important but it brought him a little pride.

Just a little.

The rest of it is whenever Ochako returns.

Never did he expect his current housemate, Weiss, to produce such a powerful slap. He thought he saw the hand of God, fiery as a sword from the horseman of the Apocalypse making its mighty force on such sensitive skin. The slap was the shot heard from around the world. So much so that he thought he heard Ochako waking up in America.

Speaking of the missing brunette, she recently sent him a picture of her recent travel to the Statue of Liberty. Offering peace signs, thumbs up, and blowing kisses - were they for him or for others to see? He tried not to think further about it. Even if he could think, the sounds of the rambunctious teens were running amok.

Yuga paid Mineta a few hundred to play the music that couldn't be found on any hentai, Bang Bros. or Porn Hub websites. Being a man of his word, the grapehead teen proceeded to play well-known hits.

The moment the teen put on Sheck Wes' "Mo Bamba," the kids of 1-A and 1-B were going rampant to the hype beats.

As the partygoers were jamming to good music, chowing down on pizza, cake, and ice cream, socializing with others, and those that are actually using the pool, then this function is a success.

As for Izuku, the swimming pool was far from his mind as he took a seat at the bleachers.

"More cubes?" The teen was surprised to hear the friendly voice of Mina. He began to blush. Mina was sporting a green micro-bikini. _So, the rumors were true!_ Fortunately, she was sporting a towel or else, he would have turned beet red and sweating as if someone fed him wasabi.

"T-t-thank y-y-you," said Izuku as he was still stammering at the pinkette. Mina could tell that her outfit was creating shyness. She decided to tease him.

"God, is it hot!" The teen wiped her face with her hand. Commencing her plan, she pulled her towel, exposing her lower half. Upon pulling so, Izuku nearly fell backward.

"Tee-hee," the pinkette snickered. Still wanting to tease, she pressed forward. "Aww, like what you see?" She was inches from him. Izuku tried not to look at her melon-shaped breasts. Wearing the outfit didn't help his somewhat soldier standing at attention.

"Hey, you little _perv_. My eyes are up here." Mina could see that his nose was spotting blood. She used to towel to wipe the blood. Izuku continued blushing, feeling like a child being cleaned and doted by a parent. "There, there, you are good!"

Izuku didn't respond but nodded thanks.

 _God, he is adorable!_

Mina handed the emerald-haired teen his bags of ice and applied it inside of his medical mask. Upon impact, he felt the cooling sensation. _Quite ironic as I was slapped by the Snow Princess._

"Having fun," asked Mina.

He nodded approvingly. "Yeah. good time!"

"Wished Ochako was here?"

He turned to Mina. "C-c-c'mon Ashido! Y-y-y-you act like I-I-I can't h-h-h-have other f-f-friends."

Mina covered herself with her towel, allowing Izuku to calm down. The love and joy of teasing her friend. "As I've mentioned, as part of the IzuOcha brigade, we have to be sure that you aren't doing anything impure and unforgivable."

 _You should've been at my doorstep less than twelve hours ago, Ashido._ His mind dwindling onto the Faunus. Her kisses were the sweetest things. Her taste, especially when they kissed, it reminded him of a citrus beverage. Her ears, wishing he could play with them some more. Her eyes, her lips, her smile, her laugh.

Absentmindedly, he spoke out the name, Blake, from his lips.

"Izuku? Earth to Izuku?" Mina's waving hand returned him to reality.

"Yes," asked Izuku.

It was met with a snickering grin. "Is that the girl that gave you the slap?"

"Huh?"

"Who is this _Blake_? Is she a foreigner?"

Playing coy, he told Mina. "Who is this Blake Belladonna?" He covered his mouth when he gave Mina the full name.

"So, it is a foreigner," she winked. "Is she cute?"

"I don't know what you are talking about," stammered Izuku. "I said who is this plate on a Honda."

Mina tilted her head. "Liar!"

"I think I can answer that question for you, Ashido."

Izuku and Mina immediately spread out when seeing the flying stars coming in their direction.

It was the French prince himself, Yuga Aoyama.

He clicked his tongue. "Adjusting to my winking stars, eh?"

Mina snapped her fingers. "God, Yuga! Warn us before you put an eye out, baka!" She returned to her seat on the bleachers. "And what question?"

Yuga raised his hand. "As prince of UA High, it is best to keep in touch with commoners and loyal subjects." The former was directed at Izuku and the latter at Mina.

"Hey, guys! What's going on?"

Izuku wanted to slap himself as he heard Momo's voice. Shouto was beside him. It definitely didn't help that Momo was sporting a matching micro-bikini like Mina.

Izuku tried to intervene. "Yuga was explaining how he was going to take a nosedive in the shallow end of the pool and I think Mina was going to do something."

Mina was scratching. "Something?" She shook her head before turning to Yuga. "What were you talking about? My question?"

Yuga hummed approvingly. "Ashido, Todoroki, Yaoyorozu! Today is a very important moment for our young Midoriya." He extended his hand gracefully at the embarrassed emerald teen.

By this time, Tsuyu, Tenya, Toru, Denki, Eijiro, and unfortunately Katsuki joined them at the bleachers.

"You see, Ashido! What Izuku is currently facing is a little bit of a harem in his home." Yuga showcased his smile. Before he could wink, Shouto showcased his hand. "I know we are having a truce and not using powers, but…."

"Oi! Fine! Anyway, Our lovely clot, Midoriya has four _beautiful_ fillies in his home." he showed his hands. "Four beautiful girls. _Foreigners!_ "

It was met with small whispers against the group.

"Thanks to my connect, who shall remain anonymous by her pseudonym, the Californian."

"It's obviously Melissa! Ribbit," said Tsuyu. It was met with a smug look from Yuga.

" _The Californian_ informed me that the girls are part of a cultural exchange homestay for the next few weeks," said Yuga. "The girls are some beautiful, I mean beautiful foreign girls from Beacon Academy in Vale." He looked through his cell phone. He put on his glasses. "Here it is! The girls are Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long." He gave his phone to Tenya to show their identities.

It was met with the choral "oohs" and "ahhs."

"I must say, Deku, you are a lucky bastard." The redhead patted him on his back. "Deku has the opportunity of not one, not two, but four!" He patted his back harder. "Lucky ass bastard!"

Tenya looked at the picture. "These girls are quite charming. Especially the bow-wearing one. She looks like the kind of girl that I would like to know." The phone was snatched by Minoru. He glared at Izuku. "Why are you the one to be blessed by the gods. I've gone through every No-Nut November with the hopes of acquiring these girls. And you have four in your home?"

Izuku tried speaking but continued to be interrupted.

 _The redhead looks cute. I wonder does she like sweets._

 _Lucky ass Deku! Can we meet them!_

 _The white-haired chick seems hard. Don't worry, I can change that._

 _The blonde looks badass. I wouldn't mind sparring with her._

 _A neko girl?! Are those girls really out there?_

"Please! Deku wouldn't know how to handle beauty. He can barely handle his quirk!"

It came to no surprise when it was Katsuki that would be the crack to Izuku's dam.

"Izuku having girls in his place? Dream on," scoffed Katsuki. "Izuku wouldn't know to handle them. If anything, let the real men come and take care of the girls for you, eh, Deku? I think me, Kirishima, Kaminari, and Tokoyami can handle this." He turned to Eijiro. "How soon can we get those foreigner girls on their knees and serving us like Denny's?"

The birdman interjected. "Stop it, Bakugo!" Fumikage stepped in. "Don't involve me in this. Besides, why is it always _you_ that rains on anybody's parade? Especially Midoriya?"

"Is it isn't raining when it is the truth," barked Katsuki as he pointed at Izuku. "Deku is a fucking pussy. He is defenseless. Subservient, worthless!"

Izuku turned to Katsuki. "Leave me alone, Kacchan! I am not in the mood for this."

Katsuki produced a smug grin. "I am not in the mood for this," said Katsuki in a mocking manner. He bumped his elbow with Eijiro. "See? A pussy. Heck, let me get on with them. If I am lucky, I would let you watch. By now you should more about NTR and getting robbed."

Shouto intervened. "Okay, Bakugo! That is enough teasing. We aren't doing this today."

Momo joined in. "Shouto's right. We don't need this. Plus, leave Izuku alone. He hasn't even done anything to him."

"I didn't know you were Izuku's mother and father," snapped Katsuki. "If he was a real man, then this _boy_ can speak for himself." He started patted Izuku's cheek. "C'mon, Deku! Be a real man. Stand up for yourself! Say something, pussy!"

Izuku kept silent. Within a thunderstorm was brewing but he was trying to keep calm. He wasn't going to let Katsuki get the upper hand.

Katsuki smiled. "Like I thought, nothing. Just like his absentee father and slothful mother, pussy!"

"Keep my mother out of this," shouted Izuku.

"Oh, he speaks," said Katsuki. "Why? Don't like it when I talk about the truth, you little pussy!"

 _ **Author's note: At that moment, that is when Katsuki should have never involved parents. That is where he fucked up. One thing about Izuku was the love for his parents. You've been warned, Katsuki!**_

"The only thing that is pussy is my contact list." He narrowed his eyebrows. "And last time I remember, your mother, Mitsuki, was somewhere in there. Let me think...let me think...now I remember. Under the category, "Hot and Ready!"

* * *

 _ **Author's note: I think we are now caught up from Chapter 6 and Chapter 7…. Back to the present...**_

 _"Roll up the quirks! Where the opps at!"_

Izuku was panicking. He tried covering his mouth to not give any presence of his being there.

 _"Katsuki's in the cut! It's a scary sight!"_

At first, he thought about hiding in the shower stall. He decided against it for Katsuki could easily see his legs.

" _A lot of people say that I'm Izuku crazy till their ass is on the brick or their brains be on the pavement._ " His voice was hallowing in the locker room. He was close. His sinister laughter rung throughout the room. Izuku felt like a rock in a hard place.

The lockers. He couldn't find the exit and the lockers were the last resort. Plus, it wasn't the first time being stuffed in a locker.

He heard a whistle as he melodically loomed closer. _"When I catch him, leave him slumped, now his body just laying. Now they will miss you! Goodbye, Deku! Oh boo hoo! You went to school! You were a good dude! Now you'll be cooked food. And I'm the fucking chef! Yeah, I cook dudes. For a cheap price, that's about five stacks. For those five stacks, I'll leave your ass back!"_

Izuku opened the locker and immediately enter it. He closed it, covering his mouth from Katsuki.

As he backed away, he felt a plushy object behind it.

"Smells like oatmeal raisins!"

He cocked his head when seeing the happy-go-lucky redhead brunette in front of him.

"Ruby?"

"Surprise!"

He tried keeping her and himself quiet as he knew that Katsuki was within the vicinity.

"Calling my mother a pussy? _You're_ the only thing that is about to be bloody in here. Hope you got tampons!" Katsuki took strong deep breaths. "Oh, you are near. I can smell the pussy in you. Nice location to have your final moments of life, Deku. I need to inform the manager of a replacement locker. For this will be your casket at your funeral."

" _Oh, shit,"_ thought Izuku.

As Izuku tries to be quiet and hide, Ruby smelled the scent of the chlorine and scent.

"You smell like the ocean," said Ruby.

Izuku put his finger to his lip, enticing silence with her. "Please, not now. Please keep quiet."

"Oh," exclaimed Ruby. "Is that a friend looking for you?"

"About to smoke on that Deku pack," said Katsuki with a sniveling grin.

" _Far_ from it," said Izuku worriedly. "For me, let's be quiet until he goes away."

Izuku pressed close to Ruby so there won't be any rattling from the locker. Izuku felt Ruby's soft breasts on his back. She even smelled good. He smelled bubblegum pancake shampoo. Her scent and her body are invigorating that he was feeling overwhelmed.

"Izuku, if you are in danger," whispered Ruby. "You know I can help."

"1,2, Katsuki's coming for you!"

Before Izuku could respond, Katsuki was inches away from Izuku's locker. He was about to open the door until Eijiro entered the locker room.

"Dude, come quick," shouted Eijiro.

"What's wrong, Eijiro," asked Katsuki.

"Mina and Momo are stark ass naked getting it on right now in the pool!"

"Hell yeah, I am watching that." Katsuki turned back to the lockers.

"Katsuki?"

"Fine!"

He busted open the door, exposing Ruby and Izuku but Katsuki didn't see. He walked away, leaving Izuku and Ruby alone.

Izuku removed Ruby's hand. "Sorry, Ruby! Please forgive me!"

"That's okay," said Ruby. "I think your friend has a second opinion."

"What friend," asked Izuku curiously.

She winked, pointing at his junk. He noticed, fell back, pulling Ruby's swimming bra.

He apologized but showed her melon-sized breasts.

His nose began to bleed.

She giggled. "If you want to look at my boobs, then you should have asked."

He stuttered.

"Also, you are talking in full sentences!" She clapped at him. "Yay!"

He passed out.

* * *

 _ **Sometime later….**_

Izuku woke up with his head to her lap. She has a fan to keep him cool.

"What happened," asked Izuku.

"You went night-night," answered Ruby.

He saw the huge mounds on Ruby. He covered his mouth, trying to combat his erection and his shyness.

He saw that it was getting darker. "My friends?"

"They are gone. I stumbled upon a girl. I think her name was Mina," informed Ruby. "She says to keep an eye on you until you wake up."

"The pool is closed?"

"Actually, the pool is twenty-four hours." She shows a black card. "Nighttime is for VIP. Your friend, Momo said to bring it back to her tomorrow."

"Wait a minute? What did you tell them?"

"The truth!"

"Good!"

"I've told them that I am your foreign girlfriend."

 _ **[Imagine railroad noises.]**_

"What did you say to them?"

She giggled. "I said that I am your girlfriend, silly!"

He passed out once more.

 _ **To be continued….**_


	9. Another Cinnamon Scented Interlude?

**_Hey, guys! This is GOTA, here with another installment of "A Homestay To Remember." As always, which girl do you ship with Izuku? In this chapter, Professor Goodwitch and Yang have a minor chat about Ruby. Meanwhile, Blake tries to loosen up Weiss about Izuku. Later, Ruby and Izuku have a talk of their own. This chapter is a bit of a slow read. For those who know me and BD's works, it is always a build-up to the best parts. Stay tuned!_**

 ** _Team Greenshade! Team Golden Emerald! Team Emerald Rose! Team White Emerald!_**

Professor Goodwitch and Professor Shield announced to the girls that they will proceed with the cultural exchange research for the following day. Due to Goodwitch's living arrangements and wanted to adjust before heading out, the girls were assigned to write a one-to-two page journal on their current experience. The girls didn't mind, giving them the opportunity to explore the metropolis.

The thoughts were short-lived when Professor Goodwitch assigned the girls chores. As being temporary residents, the girls were to assist Inko with the cleaning duties. Although they didn't like the tone Goodwitch carried it, Inko assured the girls that the chores wouldn't take long. Inko concocted a plan to distract Goodwitch by taking her out for drinks, giving the girls the opportunity to explore the city (at an arm's length. Inko let them know that she didn't give Izuku that much freedom. Nevertheless, they appreciated their host mother).

Blake and Weiss were in the kitchen tidying up while Goodwitch was getting situated with her rooming arrangements. The sounds of shuffling and vacuuming were filling the room.

 _Be sure to clean under that bed!_

 _Yes, Professor!_

 _Professor Shield, change those sheets. No need for sticky surprises!_

 _Yes, Professor!_

 _Go and clear out that trash can. I don't want to smell anything of a squid and watered chestnut nature._

 _Yes, Professor!_

 _I know if it sounds like I am demanding but understand my circumstance!_

 _Yes, Professor!_

 _Good! I will check the drawers and scan for anything that proves threatening to us, guests!_

Blake quietly snickered while she was finishing the last dish. After drying it and placing it in the cabinet, she dried her hands with the towel. While taking off her apron, she took a brief whiff of it.

 _Hmm! Smells like cinnamon rolls - my favorite!_

Weiss made a sighing noise after straightening the dining area. Placing her hands on her hips, she felt overworked and overstressed. "Oum, this is hard work! To think I gave the maids such a hard time with such a tedious task!"

Folding her arms and looking awkward, she glared at the Snow Princess. "All you did was straightening out the tables and handing me the dishes." She slapped her thighs. " _I_ was the one who cleared the table, washed the dishes, and put up the leftovers." _I saved some leftovers for Izuku. In case he gets hungry. If I'm lucky, I might feed him tonight._ Her thoughts were immediately short-lived when forgetting that Professor Goodwitch was staying in Izuku's room tonight, seizing any opportunity to get a fill of her cinnamon roll.

"Yeah? What's your point," rebuttal the Snow Princess. "I could have easily broken a nail! Do you know how much acrylic cost?"

"Oum, you're worthless," replied Blake. "I hope you don't have plans involving yourself in the hospitable industry after finishing Beacon."

"Faunus, please," snapped Weiss. "As the heir of the Schnee Dust Company, the only I am involving myself are the affairs of counting my money, traveling, designing my future clothing line, and keeping the Schnee name alive, which is living luxuriously."

"If I lived in your world, then I wouldn't know the word modesty and humility," replied Blake as she hung the apron on the mantle.

"Where is this new attitude coming from?" Blake raised her eyebrow when seeing Weiss taking off her apron and approaching her. "Normally, you are quiet in new environments. You tend to keep to yourself and only a woman of few words. Lest it is something between the group."

"I don't get you," retorted Blake kittenishly. "What is it that has changed?"

"Your demeanor, your personality, as if you have broken your shell since we got here," said Weiss. "We have barely been here for two days and it is like I am talking to another Blake." She placed her hands on her hips. "Is there another side of Blake I need to know?"

Blake flicked Weiss' nose. "Take this broom and finish clearing the crumbs from the ground." Blake proceeded to walk away. "And to be a woman of etiquette, you were dropping a lot of hash browns on the ground."

"What can I say," said Weiss defensively. "Auntie Inko's food is the food of the gods. Never have my palettes had such delicatessen before. Maybe I should kidnap Inko and take her as a stowaway on the way back." She snapped her fingers. "No, then it means that I have to bring the pervert along. Maybe we can drop him off at an orphanage or something."

"C'mon, Weiss," said Blake as she returned with the vacuum cleaner, knowing that Weiss wasn't going to do that job. "Izuku isn't bad as you think he is. What happened earlier was a misunderstanding."

"My Oum, Blake! You, too?"

"Look, I know we've talked earlier about this, but take it from this. Has he done anything personally to you?"

"Occupying my space!"

"Weiss?"

"I don't care what you, Ruby, or Yang suggests." She folded her arms sternly. "A boy is always perverted. He lurks and checks every nook and cranny." She took hold of Blake's hand, rubbing it softly. "I know what I saw. I bet he keeps his door cracked for moments like this. He probably does it with his mother."

Weiss was met with another flick to the forehead. "Snow Princess, stop it. I am starting to think you've been reading one of Jaune's mangas that he keeps under his bed that Yang steals on occasion."

Weiss was rubbing the soreness on her head. "Maybe?!"

Blake clicked on the vacuum cleaner as she pulled back the chairs. "I know Ozpin always told us to be on guard. But that was for Grim, Beowulf, Yang's mother, Neo, Cinder. Those are real enemies." She pushed the chair and proceeded with another chair. "You are going to blow a gasket over a sixteen-year-old?"

Weiss pouted her octopus lips.

"Sweetness," said Blake. "Remember that talk we had last night."

"Yeah?"

"Are you following it?"

"..."

"Weiss?"

 _"Earlier today, I...I...think I can be harsh sometimes with strangers. Especially around you or the others."_

 _"I know. But, I often come off as territorial."_

 _"I say it because of the way I may have treated Izuku or any other boy, I can quite standoffish. And that could be the reason why Neptune refused me. I am very tough with men."_

 _"Normal to the point in which I am called Medusa, a witch, a bitch, and a lesbian?"_

 _"Well, rumors and hearsays hurt, Blake. I can't help how I feel. I am tough. In a sense, I think I know what I like. But, it is difficult to explain."_

Weiss tugged to her blouse. The Snow Princess felt like a foot was in her mouth about the comments from yesterday. In her defense, she was partially intoxicated. She drifted her head when seeing the glaring eyes of her best friend. "But-"

"Weiss?"

"But, this morning-"

"Weiss Schnee." Blake's voice sounded very familiar. It took her back to her childhood whenever her mother denied her a request or whenever her father wouldn't buy her second pony. She rubbed the sole of her shoe.

Feeling defeated and out of rebuttals, the Snow Princess sighed loudly. "No!"

Blake stopped the vacuum and reached it to Weiss. "Boys are hard. Trust me especially with the former days of Adam." _I know I am moving dreadfully fast. I don't know what to say. Upon seeing Izuku for who he is, I just fell over heels. Oum, I don't know. My feelings are so wishy-washy!_ She pecked Weiss on the cheek. "Don't be too rough on Izuku. For me, okay?"

Weiss blushed upon hearing her friend's request. She put on a smile. "FIne! Only because you are too adorable."

Blake smiled. "There's that smile." She turned to the door when seeing Inko carrying some laundry. "Tend to the vacuuming. I will help Auntie."

"Gotcha, Blake," said Weiss less sternly.

"And oh, by the way, Weiss," said Blake. "Izuku keeps his doors closed at night. Something that his friend Katsuki, well he calls him Kacchan told him about the boogie man, Slender Man since he was four or five. Although he is over it, he still doesn't take chances."

"Wait, how would you know," asked Weiss.

It went on deaf ears as Blake rushed to tend to Inko's aid.

As Weiss proceeded to vacuum, her thoughts were on Blake and Izuku. _Izuku? Katsuki? Kacchan? For the time that we were out, that left them time with her and Izuku. What were they talking about if they got so chummy with each other? As a matter of fact, what did he do?_ She gripped the vacuum tightly. _I swear to Oum if that pervert did something to Blake, then there is hell to pay. I am on to you now, punk! Let me find out that you did something to pure Blake. Let me find out! I will be sure to give you the taste of what is the pain of a Schnee. And that is my word, I-zu-ku Mi-do-ri-ya!_

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile….**_

Yang was taking a break in their bedroom as she was finished hanging the blankets out on the patio. Using Blake's credit card she "borrowed" from her purse, she went to Amazon to purchase some items. She was happy that the Belladonna family was considerate and sincere to allow their daughter access to money.

" _ **Dearest Blake,**_

 _ **We aren't sure if you needed money or not. And being in a foreign country like Japan is very expensive. So, we are leaving you with a credit card to take care of expenses. Don't be afraid to use it. We want to be sure you have the best experience.**_

 _ **Love,**_

 _ **Mom and Dad!"**_

Yang was snickering loudly as she making sure that Blake (and Izuku) will have their money's worth by the arrival of these packages. Not wanting to arouse suspicion, she put it under Auntie Inko's husband's name. Knowing of the packages in the closet, Inko would ask questions.

"And send!" Yang nodded approvingly as she will have to wait for one-to-two business days, giving her time to think of strategies to have her fun with the parties. And of course, she got some items to have some alone time with Izuku.

Rushing back to Blake's purse to return the credit card, she then walked out in the hallway to see what other chores that were yet completed.

Yang was approaching the living room when she saw Professor Goodwitch stepping out of the room. The professor kept the same demeanor as she did to her earlier in the morning. Yang kept her hand to the door. Immediately, she had forgotten that Ruby was missing in action. Trying to process her thinking cap, she kept a nonchalant look to the professor.

"Long," said Professor Goodwitch. It wasn't curt but it wasn't casual either.

Yang nodded. "Professor."

"How is Ms. Rose," asked the professor.

"Okay! Well, _okay_ as she doesn't require an ambulance," said Yang calmly (internally nervous). "She will be fine in the next few hours. No different as she gets back home."

"May I see her," asked Goodwitch.

Immediately, the blonde pushed her back to the door, holding onto the knob. It didn't go without notice from the professor. "Something wrong, Ms. Long?"

Yang shook her head in disagreement. "Nothing wrong. I just wanted to be sure our Ruby gets some rest." She blinked a few times. Rubbing the back of her head nervously, she said, "Whatever bug she caught, it could be contagious."

"I don't see a medical mask."

"Medical mask?" Yang snapped her fingers. "No, no. You see, Professor, the kind of sickness she gets is only contagious to older adults. More in their fifties like yourself."

Goodwitch's lips quivered. "Are you implying something, Long?"

Yang quavered at the question. "No, ma'am. Honestly, you look rather beautiful for your sixties."

"I am in my mid-forties!"

"Oh!" Yang tried to get back to the matter at hand. "Anyway, this kind of sickness is rampant in older adults. Us youngsters have strong immune systems."

Professor Goodwitch gave Yang the look as though she was born yesterday. However, she decided to play Yang's game. "What is the name of this _sickness_?"

Yang swallowed the lump in her throat. "The name of the sickness?"

"Certainly, Long. If I want to bring future fellow Beacons and Beaconettes to this program, I want to be sure what they could expect."

Yang squeezed her eyes. _Think! Think! Think!_ _**[Cue in Jimmy Neutron's thinking sequence]**_

"Brain blast," shouted Yang.

"Brain what," questioned Goodwitch in a peculiar manner.

"Monkeynucleosis," said Yang. "Yeah! Ruby has monkeynucleosis!"

"It is an acute disease," explained Yang. "It isn't serious. Monkeynucleosis is a sickness after having contact with a monkey. It includes itchiness and puffiness, sweaty palms, loss of appetite, irritability, and finally expiration."

"Expiration?"

"Nah, just added that for dramatic effect," said Yang.

Goodwitch kept her arms folded. "Not a fan, Long."

"Anyway, after a couple of days, she should be fine. Until then, don't go in the room."

It was met with pregnant silence until there was a tiny _umph_ from the blonde professor. Scanning the area before returning her composure, she walked to the teen student. "So that we are on the same page, Yang Xiao Long, I am keeping _my_ eye on you."

"Yes, ma'am."

"You may have garnered the trust of these foreigners but _you_ don't have _my_ trust!" Her green eyes were glaring at the teen. "Understand, Ms. Long?"

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Good! As long as you have an understanding of this, then we can keep things cordial." Professor Goodwitch turned when hearing David shouted expletively. The professor stepped out of the room. His face was contorted.

A mousetrap was snared onto his lips.

Professor Goodwitch clapped her hands in delight. "Good to know my trap drawer will work if the boy were to touch my underwear." She turned her sights back to Yang. "Do me a favor and help Mr. Shield, please."

Yang nodded as she walked to assist the ailing professor. Glynda's eyes were upon that bedroom door. She was suspicious. Something was in the air and she could sense it. The trio was following their rules a bit too accordingly and without protest. By now, the moans and groans of wanting sweets would have stirred. Glynda, nevertheless, decided to play Cool Hand Luke. She wasn't ready to snare the trap on Yang.

Not yet at least.

 _Yang, I was overhearing the conversation with Goodwitch and I saw errors._

 _Like what, Blake?_

 _How is Ruby sick and you're not sick? And why didn't you tell me she is sick._

 _Because she isn't, genius! I just said that because Rubes snuck out._

 _Snuck out?_

 _To see_ _ **your**_ _boy toy._

 _Yang Xiao Long! How many times do I have to tell you?! That boy toy isn't my boyfriend._

 _I rest my case!_

 _What?!_

 _You said it for yourself. Your words, not mine._

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile….**_

Izuku saw that it was few minutes after nine in the evening. He knew his mother wasn't going to ask questions until at least midnight, giving the emerald teen enough time to catch up with his friends at the drink bar before night's end.

He reached into his backpack where he retrieved his Apple smartwatch. It was a little token from Uncle Toshi for the hardworking years of being in his care.

Or at least that was the formidable excuse after catching him and his mother leaving the movie theatre. Not wanting to involved himself in that triangle, he parted his mouth to contact Shouto.

He answered on the third ring.

The background showed Shouto grabbing the microphone with Momo sitting on his lap. He could see the others crowded in the room like a can of sardines as they were seranding to "Bohemian Rhapsody."

"Hey," cried Shouto before Momo waved and blew kisses at Izuku. "There is the emerald stud of the hour."

"Emerald stud," questioned Izuku.

"Treating that rose well," questioned Momo as she began catcalling him, which made the teen blushed.

"Dude. it was all a misunderstanding. She isn't my girlfriend," exclaimed Izuku.

"Sure, bro, sure," said Momo. "And _Gravity Falls_ and _Rick and Morty_ are in separate universes."

Izuku pointed at the smartwatch. "That is a lie and you know it."

"Just like you and your little Spring romance," whistled Momo. "Nice work! The brigade approves!"

He raised his eyebrow. "The brigade!"

Momo's visual disappeared until it came to Mina. She delivered the peace sign and blew kisses at the stunned Izuku. "Evening, lover boy!"

He gave a half-wave. "Evening, Ashido."

"First it was Blake and who is this Ruby?"

"Ashido, those are the girls from the homestay. They are staying with me for a few weeks." He was scratching under his chin. "And what brigade?"

Mina gave a sly look to Izuku. "Well, since Ochako is out of commission, we understood what you're doing. You sly dog you!" She gave a wink to him.

"What are you talking about?"

It wasn't until Kyoka took the phone. "The IzuRwby brigade! Your little harem at your humble abode," she said while giving him a wink.

"We're rooting for you." It was Denki who took the phone. "The gods have listened and you are reaping the fruit. Question is, are you taking the nectar?"

It was Toru who took the phone. "We are rooting for you. Don't worry, we won't tell Ochako."

"I will!" It was the sound of Minoru who snatched the phone. "You sly bastard. No way in hell did you say that Ruby is cuter in person. No way is that your girlfriend!"

It was met with a sigh. "Read my lips, Minoru. Ruby is not my-"

The phone was taken away and it was back in Shouto's possession. "Jesus, people act like phones are cheap." He focused on Izuku. Anyway, we are glad that you are okay and survived the wrath of Lord Explosion Murder."

Izuku sort of forgot of that incident that led him to the ordeal in his current juncture. "How is Kacchan?"

"After watching the girl on girl show with Mina and Momo." He paused intermittently. Momo took the phone. "Although fun and sexy with Ashido, you owe us," she told Izuku. "Be sure to bring your money, your keister, and those girls to the beach this weekend."

"The beach? Isn't Oe Beach closed" questioned Izuku.

It was Yuga that came in between Momo and Shouto. "Alas, my fair and noble steed."

Izuku frowned upon that vernacular. It was a compliment in lieu of commoner.

"As prince of UA High, we have set arrangements at a private-" It was met with a shove by Momo. "Mom knows some people at the country club that is going to lend us private access. Be sure that bring your lovely girlfriends."

"She isn't my-"

Shouto interjected the conversation. "Katsuki didn't stay long afterward. His mother called him home. Hopefully, the couple days off should cool him down. So, I advise you to take detours."

"Gotcha. But about this girlfriend…"

The sound of Sheck Wes' "Mo Bamba" began playing in the background.

"Sorry, Izuku. This is my song. Got to go. Don't go crazy with your girlfriend, you hear?"

"Shouto!"

Shouto hung up, leaving Izuku in the silence.

After feeling a momentary defeat, he returned his smartwatch into his backpack. No way was he going to the drink bar now since the Beacon girls were going to be topics in conversation.

"Hey, you're awake!"

Izuku turned to the source of the voice. In his peripheral, he saw Ruby kicking her feet in the water. Water spray outwards. It reminded him of his childhood when he and Katsuki would go to the pool with their kindergarten. However, it always ended up being in the bottom of the pool - Katsuki purposely diving towards him like a human missile or grabbing his hair to see how long would the bubbles stop popping.

Izuku nodded. "Yeah!" What more could he say? Honestly, this was the first serious interaction between him and the redhead-brunette since their vomit-filled kiss.

"I hope you don't mind me playing in the pool a little while longer," she told him. "Haven't swum in years!"

He didn't immediately answer. His timidity was returning. It didn't help that her red one-piece swimsuit was tight, hugging in all of the right places. Not only that, this was the third set of breasts he had seen in the last twenty-four hours. First was consensual, the second was an accident but became a victim of circumstances, and the third one led to a nosebleed and passing out.

He cursed himself for having a weak constitution to women. Maybe it was partly due to the incident that happened with Melissa in the bathroom.

 _"I surely suggest, Icchan, to keep the noise down."_

 _"Now, Izuku. Don't fret. Melissa is here to make you feel good."_

 _"Come for me! Come for me!"_

" _Icchan's seeds. I ate it all!"_

Blood began seeping from his nose. Immediately, he grabbed the t-shirt to wipe the blood.

"Care for a tissue?"

Izuku nearly gasped when seeing Ruby's presence from behind him. He fell backward to the bleacher. "God, Ruby! Please let me know when you are coming."

Ruby rubbed her hair tenderly. "Sorry, Izuku! You didn't answer my question earlier and thought you didn't hear me."

Izuku kept his face from her. He thought as long as he wasn't looking at her then he can speak.

"Hey, Ruby. What are you doing here anyway." He wasn't trying to sound rude but it questioned him as she should be doing her cultural research.

Ruby sat down inches away from Izuku. "I was worried about you. I heard that my roommate Weiss slapped you."

 _"You pervert!"_

" _That slap was for free, you perv! Compliments of the Schnee Dust Company heiress!"_

" _I-I-I s-s-s-said I-I-I was sorry."_

" _You better be lucky that there aren't any embassies I can report or else you would have heard from Father. Now get!"_

"Weiss is quite uneasy when it comes to boys. She is like a knight! She is always to our rescue." Ruby said calmly but wanted to assure Izuku that it was no harm intended. "At first, she seems uneasy but trust me, at heart, she is sweet as pudding."

 _With a kick of wasabi and Louisiana hot sauce with a dash of ghost pepper._

Izuku nodded. He took sharp breaths as he tried producing a sentence. "She has a funny way of showing it."

"I am sorry, Izuku," she told him adamantly. "I know it isn't much but I would like to apologize for her." She bowed to him. "Also, sorry for getting drunk and vomiting in your mouth."

Izuku wavered his arms to her. "It's okay! Quite an introduction, if you ask me." Izuku turned to her direction. He remembered a trick Tenya taught him about eye contact. If he kept his eyes on her nose, it doesn't look like he is averting. He tried the attempt. "I honestly didn't get the chance to introduce myself properly." He extended his hand. "I am Izuku Midoriya."

It was met with a sweetly smile. She returned his handshake. "Ruby! Ruby Rose."

"Nice to meet you!"

"Same!"

He nodded. "So, we made our proper introductions." He paused when forgetting about her welfare on him. "Thanks for checking on me. I appreciate that."

She nodded approvingly. "You're welcome. That is what _girlfriends_ do."

Immediately, the teen blushed.

"I am kidding, Izuku," said Ruby. "If you really want to know the truth, I did tell them that I am one of your roommates for the homestay."

"Really?"

"Sure. I know what it is like when it comes to metting with strangers. I was poking fun."

"Oh! Good!"

Izuku stared at the pool for a few moments before Izuku heard the next set of words.

"I wasn't lying that I find you cute."

He immediately turned when seeing her cutesy smile. She, then, pointed at him. "Unlike what you did with Blake, I will work to have what I want - your heart!"

"What! Heart?! Blake? You mean!?"

Ruby smiled. "Sweetness! You and Blake weren't so subtle with noise in your bedroom earlier this morning."

 _ **[Insert a skip from a record player here]**_

"Whatcha talkin' about Ruby," said Izuku in his best Gary Coleman voice.

Ruby grabbed Izuku's hand, rubbing it affectionately. "Let's just call it love at first sight, I-zu-ku!" She pressed her face near his ear, blowing it in the process. "Seeing your sweet, dashing and adorable face. I want to smuggle you like a puppy."

"B-b-b-b-but, w-w-w-w-we d-d-d-don't k-k-k-know e-e-each other like that," said Izuku while he was stammering.

"That's okay! That is why we are going to go out on a date, silly," said Ruby. "Excuse me. I mean, let's have a cup of coffee."

Izuku didn't want to be rude. It was already good enough about the fast dynamic with Blake. Everything was happening so fast. Admittedly, he thought Blake was pretty, cool, and he loved her cat ears and bow. However, he was still pondering his feelings. Meanwhile, here comes Ruby and her not-so-subtle hints of liking him. It has been barely twenty-four hours and there are two girls that are catching feelings.

He just wanted time to digest these feelings, especially when Ochako is still on the thread.

"Okay, Ruby," said Izuku without looking at her. "Let's get coffee."

She became starry-eyed. "Really, Izuku?"

He nodded approvingly. "Sure! But that's it! Coffee and then home." He folded his arms. "It is getting late and the others must know your whereabouts."

Ruby winked. "Don't worry! Yang is covering me." Unbeknownst to Izuku, her fingers were crossed to her back.

 _ **Twenty minutes later….**_

The footpath from the community center was a quiet one. In the dark, it looked like a concrete jungle. Izuku could imagine if he was a child and would have seen the shadows, he would have balled his eyes out.

Cracking his knuckles, he waited as Ruby was following behind him. Sporting a black Misfit shirt with blue jeans shorts and leggings, the Beacon girl was in all smiles as she was carrying her backpack.

"Like yeah! Can't wait for our date," said Ruby.

"I've thought we established to be a hangout," said Izuku.

"Oh, yeah!"

Izuku shook his head. He was finding it amazing that as long he can look away from her, he can talk normally.

"There is this quaint shop I like to visit. It should be fun," said Izuku.

"Can we share a parfait?"

"I don't care for parfaits. I don't mind sharing a honey bun."

"With the same fork?"

"You must want to go home."

"Okay! Two forks. Can we hold hands?"

"As long as you won't get yandere-ish!"

"What?"

"What?"

"You're funny, Izuku," said Ruby as she wrapped her arms around Izuku.

As they departed, a shadow emerged, overlooking the now empty sidewalk.

" _Monkeynucleosis, huh?"_

 _ **To be continued….**_

 _ **BD: So, GOTA! Why am I getting a yandere vibe from Ruby?**_

 _ **GOTA: Is there something wrong with personality? Weiss is the tsundere. Blake is the introvert-turned-somewhat-opened girl. Yang is the dominate entertaining leader. So, each has a personality change. Remember that they are out of their element.**_

 _ **BD: It's your story, GOTA! Do what thou wilt! Stay tuned for more! Also, no sex?!**_

 _ **GOTA: Not always about smut! Stay tuned!**_


	10. Good Witch Comes After Midnight (Part I)

_**Hey, guys! GOTA, here, with another installment of "A Homestay To Remember." As always, which girl do you ship with Izuku? In this chapter, Blake thinks about her rushed relationship with Izuku. Meanwhile, Glynda goes and visits an old friend. Later, Ruby and Izuku share a friendly moment together.**_

 _ **Team Emerald Rose! {Ruby x Izuku}**_

 _ **Team White Emerald! {Weiss x Izuku}**_

 _ **Team Greenshade! {Blake x Izuku}**_

 _ **Team Golden Emerald! {Yang x Izuku}**_

It was a few minutes after six in the evening as Blake was finishing getting dressed for their evening outing. Auntie Inko decided to take the girls out to the garden district where they have a restaurant, a movie theatre, and the karaoke bar (a much different one than the day before according to the portly woman).

Usually, the last girl to finish dressing, she looked at the vanity mirror as she applied her black lipstick to it. She wanted sex appeal, which is something the Blake of Beacon wouldn't do. And she was even well-to-do around Adam whenever they were going out. She did a double check in the mirror before departing. She decided to keep it simple - a yellow sundress with a silver necklace. The former was from the box of Inko's skinny clothes. Inko didn't mind it, stating that it looked better on Blake. The latter was from her parents. Attached in her suitcase was another note.

" _ **Dearest Blake,**_

 _ **We know as much studious you are, you want to take breaks. Remember, you are a Belladonna and Belladonnas represent with class in the public eye. We put some jewelry inside so you can look good and feel good. No thanks are necessary. Just have fun, sweetheart!**_

 _ **Love,**_

 _ **Mom and Dad!"**_

She smiled as she felt complete with her ensemble before stepping out with the other girls. According to Auntie Inko, Izuku could possibly be in the same district as his friends. It gave her a glimmer of hope as she can meet the friends and classmates that he presented to her on Facebook earlier.

Her black bow stood prominent in her hair and even showcased her ears. She even applied earrings to her ears as she was hoping to encounter the cinnamon roll at the drink bar.

All throughout the day, she had contemplating contacting Izuku. Unfortunately, she didn't have his phone number or email address. She would have tried Facebook but didn't want to appear desperate. She felt out of character. The Blake of Beacon wouldn't steadily keep that composure, especially when it comes to a guy. Blake was strictly business at school. Although protective of her closest friends, teammates, and roommates, she was still reserved, overopinionated, and introverted. However, with Izuku, a switch was flipped. Never in her eighteen years did she think interaction with a sixteen-year-old kid could trigger such feelings. Although it has been less than twenty-four hours since they have met, she felt she had known him her entire life.

When they were in bed, she watched him sleep. She watched him try to stay awake before going into slumber. She had questions. What did he like? What were his fears? His dreams? Were their feelings legitimate? Was it all talk? Her estrus began kicking in. Her mother would tell her that when a person she likes makes that spark, she would become easily aroused. Unbeknownst to Izuku, Blake implanted her teeth again in his sleep. Deeper than what she did in the shower. She licked the wounds, allowing the secretion to numb the pain. If Izuku would've felt it, it was no different than a mosquito bite.

Nevertheless, she didn't try. Plus, she didn't want to step out of boundaries. She just hoped when they have time, they can have their proper talk. She hoped if he was at the drink bar, then she can have some private time.

Before she could ponder the what-if's, a knock on the door interrupted her thoughts.

It was Yang.

"Damn, Blake, get the molasses out of your ass, will you?" Yang was wearing a heavily bleached Grateful Dead t-shirt while tied in a knot. She was sporting tight black spandex pants. Blake whistled at Yang's look, knowing that she was going hunting tonight.

"Damn, Yang. Going to need some repellent for what you are wearing," said Blake as she was giving herself another look in the mirror. Yang shook her head as she walked behind Blake. "Listen, Blakely. You can say Izuku's name three times and he won't be on the scene." She patted her shoulder. "Let's go! Auntie is double-parked and Weiss is outside waiting for us."

Blake began blushing. "How many times do I have to say…"

"Blah, blah, blah," said Yang in a mocking manner. "Let's go before Goodwitch comes back and catches us and finds another reason to confine us with schoolwork."

"Where is Goodwitch anyway?"

Yang explained to Blake that Professor Goodwitch was escorted by Mr. Shield to a hotel downtown. Apparently, Goodwitch is old friends with some of the colleagues at UA High School.

"She mentioned some ladies she mentored from her college days," said Yang before shrugging her shoulders. "Knowing for her, she won't be back until late, giving us some time to have fun," replied Yang.

"She won't notice "Ruby?"

Yang blew a raspberry. "Faunus, please. C'mon, let's go! The restaurant Auntie recommended is doing two-for-one drinks and I am in the mood to be slush." She grabbed Blake's hand. "Let's go and have some fun. Put aside your boy toy and let's have fun."

"Yang!"

"I'm teasing!" She gave a peace sign. "Can Yang tease?" She winked once again. "I am the jokester of the clan."

"Dark sense of humor."

"Fine, let's go!" She stopped. "And besides, if Ruby is out looking for him, then you know he will be there."

"Do you think Ruby might do something to him?"

"Why? Jealous?"

Blake puffed her cheeks. "No!" She, then, maintained her composure. "I mean…"

Yang wrapped her arms around Blake. "Unless Izuku is an edible cookie, then relax. I don't even think Ruby is familiar with romance or at least that wasn't in a book." She took her hand. "Now, get your mind off of your boy toy and think how much tequila you have to watch me drink before my tongue flips like I am speaking Spanish."

Blake began to laugh. "You tend to handle your liquor like a gentleman."

"Faunus, the beauty of being the best of both worlds," said Yang.

"Well, it's a good thing I don't drink and I have Weiss to help you when you pass out," said Blake. "And I will be sure to take good pictures!"

"Sweet!"

Yang tried her best to keep her Cheshire grin to herself. The packages she ordered online were same-day delivery. All she was waiting for the moment of opportunity to use them. However, since Goodwitch is staying with them and Inko being at home, it wasn't going to be easy. Nevertheless, it wasn't Yang's first time to put her out of a sticky situation.

However, it won't be tonight. The restaurant was talking tequilas and Yang Xiao Long doesn't turn down tequilas. She was definitely the mother of Raven Branwen.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile….**_

Glynda instructed David to drop her off at the nearby Ritz-Carlton Hotel. On the surface, she told David that she wanted to meet up with some old friends. As the park went to a complete stop, the blonde professor reached for the mirror where she checked her lip. After applying some red lipstick and puckered a few times, she returned the lipstick in her purse. She turned to the calm American professor. "If I need you, then I will call you within the next hour or so. If not, have a pleasant evening." It wasn't cold or stern, but it wasn't warm or welcoming. It was sharply matter-of-fact.

David didn't answer. His response was by nodding as he unlocked the car door. David was twiddling his thumbs. Despite her cold and icy glare, he couldn't help but try to ask her out for coffee. That was how he had met Melissa's mother.

"Hey, Glynda. If there is any…" He was interrupted by the sound of the car blaring as she opened the door.

"Have a pleasant evening, Mr. Shields." Glynda nodded accordingly before grabbing her purse and walking down the corridor to the hotel. Disappointingly, he gripped the steering wheel in another ill attempt to woo the woman.

"Damn!" He muttered under his breath. He continued watching the professor. His mind awed in her entrancing beauty. Didn't think a woman of her caliber could have a smashing body. Supple ass, slim and creamy legs. On the way to the garden district, he had to rub his leg in order to combat his erection. Knowing he wasn't going to have any success tonight with Goodwitch (or Weiss as her frightening glare to borrow a utensil during breakfast was a rough patch of its own) he decided to head home for the evening. There were files he needed to work on and some files he kept in the confines of his laptop. _It's a good thing I've purchased some handi-wipes. God, I am pathetic! Wait a minute! Let me call, Toshinori. He tends to keep himself busy. Wondering if he needs a wingman._ David turned up the radio. Pilot's "Magic" was playing. He hummed the tune as he headed out to Toshinori's residence.

There was a dive bar situated in the former catacombs of the Aoyama district in Downtown Musutafu. Surprisingly, the club was named Secrets. The host club was restricted and limited to those with a black club. On the surface, it seemed to be a regular top-of-the-mill, corrugated pachinko club. No one would question it - especially when there are two six-foot security guards that represent Nigeria and the Polynesian islands guarding the joint. Upon entering, Glynda knew she was in good hands. After pressing her fingerprints to the scanner, showcasing her black card, and saying the secret password, she was among the room of the elite.

Pro Heroes, businessmen, doctors, lawyers, professors, entertainers, and the like filled in the speakeasy each and every night. Whatever their hearts and their dollars desire, they name it, they got it.

She approached the bar where she was met a bartender wearing a bowtie and nothing more. Immediately ordered two shots of Wild Turkey on the rocks. Feeling confident that nobody of the Midoriya household would see her, she removed her sunglasses as she sat at the bar.

She came up with an excuse that she was discussing business with old friends to David before he departed for his laboratory. She told him that she will call him if she needed him.

One thing was for certain, it would be a cold day in hell before the Professor would ever touch Glynda.

She thanked the bartender and slipped him a tip by placing it in her mouth. The duo exchanged a kiss before returning to her seat. She took her shots, drinking them both at once. Glynda was a professional when handling her liquor. Back in her early days when she lived in Japan, the bars were her destination following class. She and fellow colleagues would drink until the last call. She was grateful that she had trusting friends that would take her home.

Those were the former days. Now, her life is filled with training potential huntsmen and huntresses to fight a defeating war. As long as people like Cinder Fall and Salem rule the world, there was no point. However, it was her faith in Oum and the steady paycheck from Ozpin that keeps her going.

Her latest appointment wasn't really a social call. At the same time, it wasn't really business. Her friends, in particular, were a part of her former days when she was mentoring at UA High School. Before taking on the position at Beacon Academy, Glynda used to work under Nezu and Shouta Aizawa. It was through Nezu and Shouta where she trained a couple of pupils prior to their days as Pro Heroes. Their skills and techniques were taught by the professor herself.

"A shot of cognac, hold the ice." Glynda kept her face forward. She was familiar with this particular voice. Glynda tapped the table, requesting for another shot of Wild Turkey. She tapped the table again to alert the bartender. "What she is ordering is on my tab. I have another guest accompanying her soon. So thanks." Glynda grabbed a handful of peanuts before placing them in her mouth.

"Didn't think you would ever show yourself back here again," said the woman in question. The blue-haired woman reached for a cigarette lighter. Glynda slid the carton of Mevius to the side. "Thanks, Glynda."

Glynda nodded smoothly. "Don't mention it, Nemuri."

"Hey, hey," said Nemuri calmly. "Pro Hero 18+ Midnight, doll. Don't forget that we aren't at our usual social club. Speaking of which, how were you able to get in?"

Glynda reached into her pocket, showing Nemuri her lifetime membership.

Nemuri smirked. " _Quirkless_ with benefits." She raised the glass before taking her shot. "Sensei!"

The former teacher and pupil clink glasses as they took shots. "Surprise you didn't kiss the bartender," said Glynda.

"You know me, sensei," said Nemuri. "I live by my name. But their faces and their cutes tells me different." Nemuri crossed her legs. "All in all, it's legal."

Glynda nodded. "I thought I would never come back again."

"Sensei, once you get a taste of forbidden nectar, there is no turning back," said Nemuri. "And you have mentioned that to me."

"It was a different part of my life. Before taking on Beacon," said Glynda.

"If you are born with it, it is what it is. No shame. I know I don't," said Nemuri.

Glynda suddenly realized that Nemuri's partner-in-crime was missing. _Yuu Takeyama._

"When does Mount Lady come in," asked Glynda.

"She is outside talking with Hawks on the phone," replied Nemuri. "The usual!"

It was met with a chuckle. "Hawks bounces from either Ryukyu or Mount Lady," said Glynda as she proceeded to smoke. "The bastard never changes."

"It isn't easy anymore," said Nemuri as she scanned around in case of prying ears. "Mount Lady has to keep appearances or else, she could face possible trouble. Me, included."

Glynda raised her eyebrow. "So, you're still in the game?"

Nemuri relaxed her body as she adjusted her mask. Glynda couldn't help but admire Nemuri's busts. The kind of busts that men would have wet dreams and would do whatever to be in her grasp. The kind of beauty that it amazed Glynda that she wasn't bisexual. Admittedly, she, Nemuri, and Yuu experimented and fooled around. But, in the end, it was girlish fun.

"I wouldn't call my lifestyle a game," said Nemuri. "Sort of demeans the hard work I put into it. Especially when finding you know what that is 18+." She winked at Glynda. "And knowing for you, my dear mentor, you have come across an itch but having a bit of trouble of scratching that spot."

Glynda hated that Nemuri figured it out. Yet again, it wasn't that hard.

"Information isn't hard but finding them isn't cheap," said Nemuri. "If you want them cute but legal, it is going to cost."

Glynda fixed her lips. "I am not low-budget. Hell, I've taught you the tricks-and-trades, Midnight."

"That you did, Goodwitch-sensei. That you did." Nemuri took another sip of her drink. "What do you want to know?"

Glynda scanned around once more before putting her hands into her bra. She took out a photo, turning it over, and sliding it to Nemuri. "Because of my position, I can't compromise it. But, what I've told you on the phone, I think you know this person. I need the slip."

* * *

 _ **Earlier that day….**_

It was Glynda's decision to make David her personal chauffeur for the duration of the trip. As David ventured off to Whole Foods to find palatable items, she had the room to herself. She was the only one alone in the entire apartment. Inko and the girls went shopping at the market. Deciding to play coy about the sickly Ruby, she decided not to investigate their room.

Wanting to finally relax, she removed her symbol of authority- her rubberband to her hair. The river of blonde drifted to her back. She took off her shoes, feeling the sweatiness and the coolness of her feet. The flight was terrible. To think that Spirit Airlines had flights to Japan from Vale and it had to be Professor Port who allocated the resources for her expenses. As much as she wanted to punch the portly man in his gut, she kept her peace. At least she had a getaway for a few weeks and was going to take advantage of it.

She took a step back before opening the windows to allow some air into the room. Of course, she exaggerated about the room being filled with chestnuts but she wasn't sure what kind of boy she was going to meet upon his return.

It mattered not. Her traps were set. She carried bear mace, a mace, a cattle prod, and a taser to keep any perverts at bay. Judging by the portly host mother's taste in food, she couldn't be trusted about the subtleties of her son. If she knew better, he was like every teenage male - horny and failure of judgment.

Glynda sat on the bed. She was reaching for a book that she read on the flight here when she noticed something on the desk. Although she thought she told David to keep everything aligned, it was a slip of a paper standing in the drawer. She made clicking noises on what words she prepared to say to David as she made her way to the desk drawer. Upon seeing the picture, her mouth was agape. As if her breath was sucked away, she bit into her lip. She almost staggered but keep her composure.

She picked up the phone and contacted David.

He answered on the second ring.

"Listen, Glynda. I know you want the ingredients for a Nicoise salad," said David. "I am looking for it."

"No, no! Well, glad you are searching," said Glynda. "I am calling about this picture I've found on the desk."

"Picture?"

"Yes? Who is this child? Emerald-haired colored and with freckles?"

"That is Inko's son, Izuku Midoriya."

"That is the boy that is staying with us."

"I hope it isn't a problem," said David. From the sound in the background, he seemed to be struggling.

"No. It's not a problem. I just didn't know what he looked like and now, I do. Good day."

Glynda hung up the phone. Carrying the picture, she sat back on the bed. She had studied the picture; analyzing every detail about the boy in question His freckled face had soft features that reminded her of milk. His nose was stubby but cute in a way. What captivated Glynda the most was his eyes. His eyes show depthness. It had looked that his eyes can further tell his life story than the boy himself. She had studied his eyes for quite some time.

Urges began to fill her mind as she starting to become aroused by the sight of the emerald-haired child. She felt a tightness coming from her panties. Fearing she was becoming wet, she gently placed her hands over her dress where her sex was located. She unbuttoned her dress and went into her cavern she called her vagina. The fluid she felt with her hand confirmed her arousal.

 _No! No! I've told myself that I won't be doing this anymore._

 _Oum, he is so adorable. So delicious!_

 _Why didn't they tell me is that cute?!_

 _Know the feelings are worst because he is so, so kawaii!_

She rubbed her legs. She tried constricting the feelings of her sex but the tingling sensations were becoming fiery and rampant.

Eyeing the closet, she rushed to see if the teen had any used or soiled clothing that she can dispose of without having temptation. It was the blessings of the gods that nothing was there. However, seeing the picture was becoming unbearable.

 _What is it with this boy?! What kind of spell do you do to entice girls to melt over you?_

Immediately, she rushed to the desk drawer and closed it. Finding duct tape in the adjacent drawer, she closed the drawer and sealed it tightly. Not wanting to spend time in the bedroom, she went to the living room where she watched television for the remainder of the day.

It still didn't stop her from having lingering thoughts of Izuku.

* * *

 _ **Back to the present...**_

Nemuri exchanged her mask with her glasses. Upon inspection of the picture, she nearly lost her breath. "Him?!"

Glynda didn't immediately reply. She nodded. "I couldn't get him out of my head. It took a lot to not get myself off to that cinnamon roll. So beautiful, so tender, so…"

"Glynda! I know him. He is one of my students. I knew you have talked wanting a guy from UA. But I was thinking second-or-third year."

"I don't need perspective, Midnight," interjected Glynda. "What I want to know is can you make it happen?"

Nemuri examined the picture a little longer. Glynda could tell by her expression that she wasn't the only woman who had contemplated forbidden fruit on this particular boy.

"Look, he is of consent. I just want to know if he on that _information sheet_ of possible candidates," said Glynda. "If I remember correctly, don't you and Nezu still have that list of possible candidates?"

Nemuri sighed loudly as she was taking a smoke. "We've tried keeping it lowkey for the second or third years. It is underground and there haven't been any complaints. Most of our suitable candidates are okay with it and all of it was consensual. First years we try not to involve them. Not until they reach their second year."

"Can there be exceptions?"

"I can make a call if you want," said Nemuri. She took another smoke. "Knowing for you, you tend to do a bit of investigating of your own." Nemuri shook her head as she pulled out her cell phone. "I can give you his IP address to track his whereabouts." She gave her mentor a strong look. "But don't make a move until I have a word of approval."

"What if he rejects," questioned Glynda. "Nezu, I mean?"

"What is in the bylaws and regulations are in the bylaws and regulations," said Nemuri. "Don't worry about me, mentor. You've taught me well."

Glynda smirked as she took another sip. "And better!"

Nemuri smiled at herself as she drank with her former mentor and friend. _People like us, Glynda, we never change. Damn shotacon! Well, at least he is of consent! When she finishes, I am so, so next!_

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile….**_

Ruby squatted to the ground while she was waiting on Izuku making a phone call. As she was holding on to his backpack, she couldn't help but gather some whiff from his swim clothes. Ruby held onto the backpack as if it was a child, rubbing it gently through her soft fingertips. Upon finishing the call, Izuku returned to the sidewalk where Ruby was residing.

"Got a friend that is going to pick us up," said Izuku while keeping his face from Ruby.

"Why aren't we taking a cab or a bus to the restaurant," asked Ruby in a childish manner. Izuku didn't turn. However, he noticed that she was wearing his pajama top like a jacket. He tried not paying attention, citing it to the idiosyncrasies of a Valian.

Izuku reached for his wallet, showing the nothingness (with the exception of a flying moth) within. He shook his frustratingly. "Probably my dear old friend, Kacchan, could have played the possible role of that."

"The one that said 'Katsuki's in the cut. It's a scary sight' and 'you were going to be cooked food,'" asked Ruby.

"Yep! Lord Explosion Number Nine," said Izuku. "It doesn't matter anyway. I'm used to it."

Ruby nodded. "Very crummy for a friend to do things like that," she said to him. "Back in Vale, I had my fair share of issues. Especially when trying to fit in with others."

"I can relate, Ruby," said Izuku while sighing. "To think I try so hard to keep a friendship with a person who couldn't give two blanks if I were to live or to die."

"Then, why stay friends with him?"

He turned to Ruby. "You know? I don't know. No one really gave me that kind of thought before." He looked to the ground. He saw a couple of pebbles and began tossing them. "In our environment, childhood friends are normalcy. The ones that grow up with you. Your brothers, your sisters. Expectations come with the territory from others." He took another sigh. "Even if that particular friend can be an asshole."

"Have you told your parents about it?"

"Wouldn't do any good. My mother is friends with his mother," said Izuku. "Auntie Mitsuki. That's Kacchan's mother, by the way, sees it as an opportunity to toughen me up for the world out there."

Ruby grabbed her fist. She didn't think that was right about the logic of that kind of friendship. She saw that in her Beacon days when Jaune Arc had to have a friendship with Cardin Winchester in order to not have his secret sabotage.

"That is an unfair way of viewing things, Izuku." She nodded her head in disagreement. "That is not right. A friend is a friend that is loving, trusting, loyal, and overall protective. That is my role with my teammates. A hard role to get into, but I would be damn if I see others treat my friends as so."

"Oh, it is known but nothing is being done - the hammer and the nail effect," said Izuku. "The nail that stands out tends to get hammered down. Even if someone finds it wrong but if it isn't of the majority, they tend to keep quiet." He turned to her in a calm manner. "Listen, Ruby. Where I am from, this dominance of power and aggression is normal. Stepping on the necks of others to get on top, it's real. Check it out in the manga and the animes. Where I am from, being kind and sincere don't get you anywhere but a ride to Bullytown. And those who stand up gets targeted." He let out a small burst of laughter. "Look at me explaining this to a stranger. Maybe because it feels good to talk to an outsider. Someone that doesn't follow the notions of the majority but takes the road less traveled."

"But I am not a stranger."

Ruby took Izuku's hand. Izuku turned away but he can find the compassion from the sincerity of her touch. "We're roommates. We call each other by our first names. I know this is too fast but I do find you wonderful."

"You don't even know me, Ruby," said Izuku. "What makes you think I am a nice boy."

She blinked a few times. "I don't! You're right. We just met. But I do know one thing - and that is with a person's aura. I can sense the good in you. I can sense that you are an awesome boy." She gripped his hand tightly. "Earlier today, Blake defended you heavily about the incident with Weiss."

"She did?"

"Yeah! Even me and Yang put our two cents in. We were giving you the benefit of the doubt." She took a sharp breath. "Now, does that sound like typical behavior with being a victim of circumstances?"

"No! No, it doesn't."

"You're right about not knowing you," said Ruby. "You don't know me either. But I can tell that we are going to get along. If anything my sister Yang tells me, it is two things. One, never wear put your undies inside out to conserve water. Two, if plan A doesn't work out, there are twenty-five other plans to figure out." Ruby stood up. "Izuku, I know you are a cool person. I bet you are awesome. And that is why I want to go out with you - to hang, of course!"

Izuku took a moment to observe her. Her friendly demeanor. Her smile. Her gentle and candid nature sort of reminded him of his mother.

"Sounds like Yang knows an ace or two about life," said Izuku as he stood up to the ground.

"She is the daughter of one of our foes for nothing," said Ruby.

"Wait? You and Yang are…"

"Half-sisters. My mother is no longer part of the living."

"Oh, sorry to hear that."

"It's fine. Thanks for apologizing, friend!" Ruby extended her hand to Izuku. He nodded as he returned her handshake. "A stranger is only a friend that you have yet to know."

Their conversation was interrupted when the sound of Electronica music was coming from the Honda Accord heading for their direction. From Izuku's view, strobe lights were dancing in the vehicle. Pink neon lights were coming from under the car. Upon coming closer, _Mysterious Girlfriend X's_ Mikoto Urabe was designed on the hood of the car.

Ruby raised her eyebrow when seeing the vehicle in question. "Who is the person with the untz, untz, untz music, Izuku?"

"A good classmate of mine. She is a cool girl," answered Izuku. "Plus, our free ride to the restaurant."

The window was lowered down. As Izuku walked closer, he could see that the outfit she was sporting definitely didn't fit the guidelines of Uber or Lyft or any share riding services. She was wearing a short blue jean skirt that was well above her knees. From his position, he could spot her brown leopard skin panties. She was wearing a tight black heavily bleached Misfit t-shirt. She was sporting neon-colored bracelets.

UA's eye candy. The party girl of Musutafu. Hitoshi Shinsou.

"'Sup, Deku baby?!" Hitoshi reached for a piece of candy. It was a sucker that she slowly wrapped her tongue around it. "Need an Uber? Or a Lyft?"

It was met with a chuckle. "Whichever can take us to our destination."

Izuku was fortunate that he didn't see the smoke looming from Ruby's eyes and ears. However, he did feel the tightness of her arms around his.

 _Who in the hell is the skank?_

* * *

"Who in the hell is the skank?" Glynda glared at the party car a few feet away from her line of sight. Thanks to Nemuri and their access to their circle, she procured a vehicle to pursue Izuku. His IP address last spotted him at the community center. Along with him was the so-called sickly Ruby Rose.

 _Damn! I was "this" close of snatching Izuku and Ruby. Now, I have to play Cool Hand Luke and see their next move._

Glynda's thoughts were interrupted when hearing her phone ring. She saw that it was Nemuri. She immediately picked it up.

"What's the word," said Glynda.

"Guess who has been admitted to the program provisionally," replied Nemuri in an alluring manner. "However, because of your position as the adjunct, I must supervise."

"That is fine. The more the merrier," said Glynda. "But we have a tail. Didn't expect the cinnamon roll to have company."

"Never you mind," said Nemuri. "Tend to Izuku and we can take care of the rest. All we are waiting for is the word and where we can accommodate through _scaffolding_."

Glynda hung up the phone. She saw Izuku and Ruby enter the party car. Waiting for a few seconds after they depart, she proceeded to tail the vehicle.

 _I thought I can kick the habit. But I am a fiend. A fiend that is fiending for her fix!_

 _ **To be continued….**_

 _ **BD: Why do I have a feeling that this series is longer than what I've thought?**_

 _ **GOTA: There is so much potential for growth. Plus, I don't want to rush Ruby's. I feel it can grow more than just sex.**_

 _ **BD: I understand. It's now your story. I just check it over.**_

 _ **GOTA: Thank you, babe! I can see it growing larger than what it should be.**_

 _ **BD: Just stay on task. Stay tuned for more!**_

 _ **GOTA: That's my line! Stay tuned for more!**_


	11. Good Witch Comes After Midnight(Part II)

_**Hey, guys! GOTA, here, with another installment of "A Homestay To Remember." As always, which girl do you ship with Izuku? In this chapter, Glynda needs some help from Nemuri about their cinnamon roll's admittance to their "program." Meanwhile, Ruby develops unfriendly feelings toward Hitoshi due to her relationship with Izuku. Also, Izuku ponders on his relationship with Blake. Later, Glynda stumbles across an old rival.**_

 _ **Team Emerald Rose! {Ruby x Izuku}**_

 _ **Team White Emerald! {Weiss x Izuku}**_

 _ **Team Greenshade! {Blake x Izuku}**_

 _ **Team Golden Emerald! {Yang x Izuku}**_

" _Damn it!"_

It was unexpected rain in the forecast that caused Glynda to take an exit off of the Ishikawa Expressway. She cursed under her breath as she lost sight of Izuku, Ruby, and the party car. Even if she tried catching up with them, the woman in question was driving at a high rate of speed. And being the nimble, cautious driver, she couldn't keep up. Plus, she wasn't in the mood to explain to the police about her expired international driver's license.

She pulled over at the nearby gas station that was several feet away from the overpass. She turned the engine off, leaving nothing but the rain pelting on her windshield. Glynda tried keeping her composure as this wasn't the first time being under pressure. Fighting off Grimm, Beowulf, Salem, various villains, and Professor Port's grubby hands were minute compared to capturing her man.

And Glynda Goodwitch _always_ catches her " _ **man."**_

She took off her glasses and rested it on the console. She pursed her lips while she was having an itch for a smoke. Upon inspecting her purse, no cigarettes could be found. She once again cursed as she knew that her cheapskate protege Midnight took the cigarettes when she wasn't looking. The fallacy when being caught lacking.

To make matters worse, Izuku's IP address has been disconnected. She assumed that it was due to him possibly having a low battery on his phone. So, regardless of the rain were to stop, she wouldn't know where Izuku could be. Of course, the professor could wait until he returned home. However, too many people would be there and who knew of the next opportunity to take him away. Once more, she tried not to get upset. Being upset wasn't going to fix her problem. Like a fiend to a crack pipe, a fiend knows how to be resourceful in drastic situations. And like a fiend, they always have one reliable source.

She stepped out of the vehicle. Grabbing the umbrella, she rushed inside the convenience store to acquire her Mevius. Upon entering, she nodded at the store clerk before deciding to make a side trip to the restroom. Grateful to Oum that the Japanese can take better care of cleaning facilities unlike her American and Valian counterparts, she entered the restroom and locked the door behind her.

Izuku was consuming her mind. Even as she went to pee, she tried her hardest not to stimulate a certain bean that would cause to give the pesky clerk a free show. Oum knew what kind of hidden camera was present in the restroom. Sitting on the toilet to release her fluids, she reached for her phone to contact Nemuri. It wasn't even half-a-ring before the masked temptress answered.

"What's the sitch," asked Nemuri.

"So, so the drama," replied Glynda. One of the many things Nemuri and Glynda have discussed in past situations to never fully dispel anything over the phone. Although there was certain "legality" in regards to age, their operation was, under the eyes of the law, illegal. In the case of prying ears from the local metropolitan police, Interpol, and possibly the FBI, women like Nemuri and Yuu were taught by Glynda to speak in codes. As long they weren't discussing topics such as sex, then their conversation can be proceeded as normal.

"I lost them. Rain and excessive speeding contributed to my losing them," said Glynda. Within, her pride was a bit hurt. It made her question her age as back in her former years, it wouldn't take anything to get her man. "Last time I saw them, they were entering the Shimura turnpike."

"What about his IP address?"

"Disconnected! Without that, I have nothing!"

"Hey, Goodwitch, don't beat yourself up," said Nemuri in a consoling manner. "Stuff like this happens. Part of the territory when involving situations that are quite explicit." Glynda began to feel better as Nemuri was showing compassion. She was afraid that the younger Pro Hero would make a joking remark. And sometimes, that made her cautious when there wasn't a joking rebuttal.

Glynda took a brief pause as she grabbed a tissue to wipe herself. She bit her lip when seeing the sensitivity of her peehole. Tantalizing thoughts of Izuku were beginning to fill her mind. She immediately dropped the tissue in the toilet before flushing it.

"Goodwitch, you're there," questioned Nemuri.

"Yeah," replied Glynda. "Had to take a restroom break."

"Jesus, Sensei," said Nemuri in a joshing manner. "If you needed some relief until you had your cinnamon roll, you know Mount Lady and I would have kept you company." Snickering began filling the phone. "You know we wouldn't mind one bit."

"Oum, Nemuri," exclaimed Glynda. "Can you rabbits go a day without getting each other off?"

"Hey, sensei! Just because I like the life doesn't mean I need to be judged," replied Nemuri. "And besides, our dearest mentor, it was _you_ that made us who we are. If anything, you had sown the seed. And it was our living waters that made it flourish!"

Admittedly, Glynda felt she deserved it. She tried not to ponder on her past years at UA when she responsible for training Nemuri and Yuu. Everything Nemuri was informing her was truthful as the throbbing bean that wanted to be touched by his soft, manicured hands. Nevertheless, she tried to keep her composure. As she stood up and pulled up her stockings, she wanted to see about a contingency plan that can be implemented to find Izuku.

"You're right, Midnight. I deserved that," said Glynda honestly. "But, this little witty bantering isn't going to solve our problem. Do you have another way to acquire Izuku into our possession?"

"Where are you in relation to where I am," asked Nemuri. Only this time, her voice sounded serious.

"I am off of the Ishikawa Expressway. About a few miles from the garden district," replied Glynda.

"Okay, you're not that far from where I am," said Nemuri. "Do you remember where my condo is?"

"Not unless I check my GPS," said Glynda. "It has been a while since I've been there."

"About a block from my condo is the parking garage. I will text you my address. When you get there, go to the fifth floor and I will meet you there."

"Got it!" Glynda looked at her cell phone to activate her GPS. When calculating Nemuri's address from her current location, she saw that she was only a few minutes away. "I can be at your place in about ten minutes. Fifteen tops!"

"Great! And don't worry, sensei, we will get the cinnamon roll. Be careful and keep your eyes peeled." Nemuri hung up. Glynda returned her phone to her purse. Glynda inspected herself before stepping out of the restroom.

After a couple of minutes of perusing the convenience store, she purchased her Mevius cigarettes, a pack of breath mints, and a pack of baby wipes. The latter was to clean herself before allowing Izuku to partake in her crotch. One of Glynda's greatest sensation was to receive oral sex. After receiving her items, she returned to the vehicle as she was now en route to see Nemuri. While she was preparing, she was pondering on what kind of plan did Nemuri have. _Well, let's see what the student can teach the master. Also, I am going to ask her what she is going to do to reimburse my cigarettes._

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile….**_

Hitoshi Shinsou's Honda Accord was basically a party bus on wheels. The eighteen-year-old saved her money by working with her grandfather in the pachinko business as a barmaid. Shinsou had the guile, the body, the sex appeal, and the confidence to speak and whisper sweet nothings in order to take a salaryman's money. From time to time, the teenage had to earn her money by means of compensation dating and the occasional hotel hookups. Nevertheless, Shinsou never identified herself as a slut or a prostitute. The teen was a hustler and she had to earn her keep by any means necessary. With the money she saved from her hustling and her job as a barmaid, she used it to purchase her Honda Accord that is nicknamed Mikoto. A huge fan of the Mikoto Urabe character from _Mysterious Girlfriend X_ , she had it customized to a tee on how she wanted it to be. Now part of the Uber/Lyft business, her personality and attitude earned her the respect of any man, woman, shysters, businessmen, foreigners, and the like throughout Musutafu and the surrounding prefecture.

From the outside, no one would suspect the modified amenities made into the vehicle - a mini-fridge that contains drinks and alcoholic beverages, a mini-bar to hold their drinks, television screens on each headrest, and a screen for privacy. Izuku was quite amazed by how the upperclassman was earning her living and to still be a student. Hitoshi was faced with warnings from the Morals Committee for her way of dress, tardiness, or "the misrepresentation of being a Pro Hero prospect." She would be the minority voter even if it was or wasn't in her favor. Many suspected she was doing this out of rebellion, being a delinquent (or a Yankee), or just misguided. Nevertheless, Hitoshi never faced any consequences. Her grades were above average, she never troubled others, and that alone garnered her a following. Izuku included.

That was probably the main reason why Izuku admired her. She couldn't care less what people thought, said, or perceived to be true, rumors, or lies. Also, she was the only girl that he could be himself around without having to develop nosebleeds or becoming comatose.

Hitoshi kept her composure as she changing lanes. Even if it is raining, she still kept a fast pace. Another hobby of hers was competitive racing. If Mikoto wasn't on her hood, then it would have been _Initial D's_ Takumi Fujiwara on the hood. Now chewing on her cherry-flavored gum, she clicked the button on her steering wheel to transition from electronica to rap. She bobbed her head immediately when she heard Lil Durk's "Die Slow" beating on her custom-made stereo sound system. As if the interstate was her raceway and the drivers were her competition, she made her Hail Mary's and continue to drive.

Izuku sat in the front seat. His eyes were on the road as they were heading to their destination. Ruby sat in the backseat. She was drinking apple juice while watching _Big Hero 6_ on the television screen. From her peripherals, her eyes were on Izuku. He looked calm, relaxed, and untroubled. Even as he made glances at Hitoshi, he didn't appear nervous. He appeared comfortable and unfazed by Hitoshi's beauty. It was no denying from Ruby that Hitoshi was an attractive woman. Smooth creamy legs, luscious breasts, smooth curves. The thought still didn't make Ruby feel better. She gripped heavily onto her canned juice, cautiously trying not to burst it. She tried focusing on watching Hiro Hamada instead of wanting to represent the canned drink for Hitoshi's skull.

"Chewing gum," asked Hitoshi as she rhetorically handed the Sun God the piece of candy. He happily accepted as she gave it to him. He unwrapped it and put it in his mouth. It was met with a ticklish grin from the temptress as she passed him a bottle of water. "I should've said it was cinnamon-wasabi flavored." Hitoshi tried covering her mouth to contain her laughter. Unknown to the teen, tiny stars and crackles were forming from the back center console from a certain redhead-brunette.

"Thanks once again for picking us," said Izuku while sticking out his tongue from the spiciness of the candy. "I know it was short notice but I knew you tend to be out to earn your coins."

"Nah! I would've done this for nothing," said Hitoshi as she changed lanes once more. "You're a good guy, Izuku. And you don't ask for much." She was shifting her gears as she increased her speed. "With the teens at the arcades, the old man browsing pachinko bars, and the salarymen at their bars, this hour tends to be quiet." She gave him her Cheshire grin. "So, it is a bit dead." She winked. "Glad that it was you that called me, Deku baby. Wouldn't miss that for the world."

Izuku began to blush. "Golly! Thanks!"

Hitoshi's eyes were meet another set of eyes in the backseat. Hitoshi didn't expect Izuku to have a cute visitor accompanying him. She nodded her head approvingly, happy that the cinnamon roll is coming out of his shyness. "Who is this delicate flower in the back? Friends of yours, I-zu-ku?!"

Hearing the flirtation from her slothful, skanky lips was making Ruby simmering in anger. _Who in the hell does this INTERLOPING SKANK think she is?! Last time I've checked, I didn't need to spread my damn legs in order to get a guy's attention. Learn some subtly, you fucking whore!_ She produced a fake smile to the driver. "My name is Ruby Rose."

"How do you do," replied Hitoshi. She turned to Izuku. "About time to come out of that shell, you cutesy stud."

 _How about a live rounded shell filled with gunpowder for that dirty mouth,_ Ruby thought to herself.

"Ruby and I are just friends," replied Izuku. "Ruby is one of the girls that is staying with me for a homestay."

"Oh!" Hitoshi turned to Ruby. " _You_ are those girls that Melissa was telling me about."

"Wait? Melissa told you," asked Izuku.

"Hmm, hmm," replied Hitoshi. "Melissa needed a ride back to the airport when she told me that. She was heading back to California to see her mother for a few days. She told me that they are…." She paused, turning her sights to Ruby. "I can ask the pony herself. How long are you planning to stay?"

 _Just in time to contact the funeral director and write an obituary._ "Just for a few weeks. We are part of a cultural research project for Beacon Academy."

"Oh! Okay," said Hitoshi. "I've heard Melissa mentioning the name. Quite unfamiliar. Huntstresses, right?"

 _Why? Want to play a game of hide-and-seek? Oum, my scythe would have definitely been in use._ "Hmm, hmm," she said in a fake sincere voice. "Just like you guys with being Pro Hero prospects, it is the same for us to become hunters."

"The quirkless meets the quirked," said Hitoshi in a calm manner. "I hope your stay here will be quite an experience. Welcome to Japan!"

 _If you touch my Izuku, welcome to hell!_ "Thanks, Shinsou," exclaimed Ruby.

Hitoshi winked. "Call me Hitoshi," she said in a friendly tone.

"No problem, Hi-to-shi," said Ruby as she tried pronouncing her name correctly. Ruby was about to become comfortable in the backseat until she saw Hitoshi kissing Izuku on the cheek.

"And I don't mind calling Izuku, Daddy," said Hitoshi. "And I am always his Mama!"

"You're playing too much," replied Izuku playfully.

The juice can burst by Ruby's hands. Ruby was seeing red. Blood was what she wanted and Hitoshi was going to be her first casualty. _Did this BITCH put her dick-sucking, cracked lips on my Izuku?! THIS. BITCH. IS. GOING. TO. DIE!_ As she was Hitoshi and Izuku continuing their conversation, she slowly removed her switchblade from her backpack. Initially, she had found it in their guest bedroom next to Mr. Midoriya's toolboxes. Intended to open boxes, break zip ties, and opening letters, it was going to be used to severe Hitoshi's throat.

Ruby received a text. She was surprised. Ruby didn't think her scroll was applicable to use in Japan. Putting the switchblade aside, she reached for her scroll.

It was a message from Yang.

" _ **Hey, sis! This is a timed message to remind you to take your vitamins. Before we left for Japan, I went to the phone store to have a connection with Japan in case Dad was to call us. Be sure to take your vitamins! We know how you can get whenever you don't take them.**_

 _ **Love you lots,**_

 _ **Yang!"**_

The vitamins in question were her medication. Admittedly, Ruby becomes uneasy whenever she becomes passionate about someone or something. Thanks to Ozpin, medication was acquired to quell any negative, pervasive, or homicidal thoughts to the redhead-brunette. Ruby bit her lip. She dropped her head. She didn't want to take them. The opportunity to end Hitoshi was there and she can Izuku in her clutches forever. However, she didn't want to let down her older sister or her team.

Overall, she didn't want Izuku to think less of her.

 _"We're roommates. We call each other by our first names. I know this is too fast but I do find you wonderful."_

" _But I do know one thing - and that is with a person's aura. I can sense the good in you. I can sense that you are an awesome boy."_

 _"Izuku, I know you are a cool person. I bet you are awesome. And that is why I want to go out with you - to hang, of course!"_

She reached into her backpack where she put out her two capsules. She opened her mouth to ingest the medication. Reaching for another canned apple juice, she used it to get rid of the chalky taste. She took deep and steady breaths. She knew it wouldn't be long before the medicine taking its effect. _Conceal, not feel! Conceal, not feel!_

"Hey, Ruby!" The redhead-brunette turned to the concerned face of Izuku. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. However, she was surprised that he was looking at her. "Yeah, I am okay!" She looked to see that she was still covered in leftover apple juice. "I did kinda made an accident."

Hitoshi let out a tiny chuckle. "No worries! Apple juice is quite minute then blowing chunks or when horny teenagers get frisky with their homemade pastes. Check in the side console for some napkins. No big!"

As Ruby was reaching for her napkins, she heard Izuku and Hitoshi making a choral "ooh" and "ahhs." Becoming inquisitive, she turned to the source of their noise.

Overlooking the expressway was a sea of neon lights fluttering in the night sky. As if an electric city was built on the island next to the expressway. The sea beside them began flicking in astounding colors. Upon looking closer, Ruby noticed Ferris wheels and rollercoasters.

"Dude," cried Hitoshi. "I didn't know that the carnival was in town!" She slapped Izuku's chest with a backhand. She, then, turned to him. "Let's go to it!"

"I don't have much money in my account," said Izuku. "I am using my debit card to pay for me and Ruby to go eat at the restaurant."

"Dude," she cried once more. "It's not every day to have a carnival at the islands by the garden district. Must be a special occasion?" She used her free hand to grab his arm. "If I pay for you and Ruby, can we go? Can we? Can we," she asked in a childish voice.

"Don't you have customers tonight," asked Izuku.

"Everything else can wait," said Hitoshi as she licked her lips. "No way am I turning down a carnival. Corn dogs, sukiyaki, fried octopus, funnel cakes, wacky mirrors, kissing booths."

 _Pointy darts I can lace with potent rapier wasp jam, dark corners where I can drown you without anyone hearing you scream._ Ruby was trying to keep calm. The medicine has yet taken effect. She wanted alone time with Izuku and having three people was already a crowd. _Please, Izuku. Say no, baby!_

"I don't know," said Izuku. "It is kinda late. I don't want my mom to worry."

"Izuku, it is a few minutes before ten. If we go for a bit, I promise to have you home before twelve," said Hitoshi as she briefly did a praying hand before keeping her eye on the road. "Please?! I promise that you guys will have a great time and all of the treats are on me. Besides, I don't like going alone."

Izuku contemplated to himself for a few moments. Ruby was crossing her fingers for Izuku's refusal. Hitoshi was crossing her fingers for his acceptance. Izuku knew that Ruby wanted to go out and eat. Yet again, having a carnival to have fun, eat, and talk. It seemed like a win-win to the cinnamon roll. Also, he wouldn't mind playing some carnival games. He loved carnival games and hopefully, he can win some prizes to take home to the girls.

Especially one for Blake.

Izuku didn't want to let the Faunus know that he was awake when he felt her taking the second bite to his neck. He tightened his eyes as he felt the fangs puncturing his neck. A surge of energy entered his body. It wasn't frightened. It made him feel warm and safe. It made him think what Blake had told him earlier in the shower. He felt her giving him a kiss to his lips. He felt her warmth as her body pressed onto his. He didn't have the words to say anything.

 _Was it really love at first sight?_

Izuku looked at her Facebook page on the way to the meeting spot with his friends. Her pleasant, lovely smile. Her eyes looked it can tell a story better than the author herself. He didn't have the courage to add her as a friend. He didn't want to appear desperate. At the same time, guilt consumed his mind because his feelings for a certain brunette in America was still prominent.

Izuku didn't know how to define his current relationship with Blake. Everything that has happened in the last thirty-sex hours came quickly and swiftly like a tsunami. From the moment he was punched by the Faunus to eating and talking with her in the living room. From touching each other's extremities to kissing each other and having passionate sex. Not once, not twice, but three times. That thought alone made him tickled pink. The thoughts of his having sex in his bedroom and his bathroom was filling his brain.

 _"Izuku! Izuku! I love you!"_

 _"..."_

 _"Say that you love me, baby!"_

 _"I...I...I…"_

 _"Please, Izuku!"_

 _"I love you, Blake!"_

 _"That's what I want to hear! I love you, too! Make me feel good!"_

 _"Damn, Izuku. You feel so good! Fuck me! Fuck me!"_

 _"Blake, you are getting tight!"_

 _Yang heard Izuku yelped._

 _"Sorry, baby! I am putting my mark on you."_

 _"Your mark!"_

 _"When a Faunus loves a man, she does that. It is like ownership!"_

 _"O...Okay!"_

 _"Don't think too much! Just fill my womb with your sweet sperm."_

 _"Blake! Blake! I am gonna cum!"_

Blood immediately spurted from his nose like a fountain. He grabbed his handkerchief and wiped his nose. It didn't go without notice from Hitoshi and Ruby.

"Izuku, are you okay," asked Ruby in a concerning manner.

"Yeah, Deku! Are you okay," asked Hitoshi.

Izuku nodded as he was blowing any contents out of his nose. "Yeah! Just sea level pressure." He then turned to Hitoshi and Ruby. "About the carnival? Sure! Let's go!"

It was met with an astounding roar from Hitoshi. She, then, gently punched Izuku on his shoulder. "Yep! Yep! Thanks, Deku! You are such a sweetie! I will be sure to buy you the biggest cotton candy you can eat."

"A funnel cake will be nice," said Izuku. He, then, turned to Ruby. "Hey, will the carnival be okay?"

A bit disappointed with Izuku's decision. Nevertheless, at least she was with him. Even if there was a possible rival sitting beside him. She produced a fake smile. "Sure! Let's have fun!"

Hitoshi shifted gears as she prepared to head to the exit that would take them to the carnival. Hitoshi decided to replay Lil Durk's "Die Slow." Turning up the volume, she bobbed her head as they were minutes away from their fun-filled evening. Izuku was getting adjusted to the seat. Meanwhile, Ruby was reciting her own lyrics to the song.

 _For the bitch ass skank that ruined my evening (Hitoshi)_

 _Make sure she dies slow_

 _I know a killer that's ready to shoot something_

 _But I shoot with my eyes closed_

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile (back to Glynda)….**_

It took Glynda nearly twenty minutes to make it to Nemuri's condo. As instructed, she entered the parking garage. Immediately, she was stopped by a security guard. After giving the portly Indian male her identification and the information Nemuri provided her through text, she was admitted clearance.

He drove a few floors before making it to the fifth floor of the garage. She parked the car and shut off the lights. She exited the vehicle and waited for Nemuri's arrival.

She sat on the hood of her vehicle as she reached for a cigarette. In the midst of purchasing her items at the convenience store, she realized that she forgot to purchase condoms. She shook away her thoughts, knowing that Nemuri and her organizational paymasters would accommodate.

A few moments later, the sound of a car horn was heard from the distance. Glynda kept calm as she continued smoking her cigarette. The car horn made its presence known, accompanied by three distinctive sounds. Glynda pursed her lips. It seemed that her smoking break was now over.

Stubbing the ashes on her shoes, she walked a few faces away from her vehicle. Next to the elevator was a white van. It wasn't every day to see a Landrock Van 150 in these parts. Not since her last trip to America when she was visiting friends in Chicago.

From her position, it was possible to see the van with a spare tire on the rear and had a small vent unit on the roof with a heightened roof and a ladder on the back.

When approaching the van, the back door opened.

"Jesus, Glynda. You're five minutes late!" Glynda was unmoved when seeing the blonde-haired woman entering her eyesights.

"They always say that beauty takes its sweet time," retorted Glynda while pursing her lips. The blonde smiled as she rushed to hug her mentor. "Goodwitch! It's has been a while!"

"It has Yuu! It has! It is good to see you again," replied Glynda. "Sorry to not have a chance to talk with you before you left."

Yuu shook her head in disagreement. "Don't! It was nothing! We can catch up later when we get to see our cinnamon roll." Yuu took Glynda's hand as they were approaching the van.

At the entrance, there sat her former mentor Nemuri Kayama and then, a former colleague. The blonde-haired reptilian was smoking her cigarette. She had an alluring look before flicking the cigarette again. "So the cat couldn't stay away from the cream." She clicked her tongue. "Like a fiend to a pipe, I knew you would come back, Glynda Goodwitch."

Glynda had no rebuttal. How could she? Especially when it was coming from a fellow colleague who knew Glynda in her former years.

Glynda produced a grin. "They say the devil knows me by my sin. But, never did they say the succubus Ryuko Tatsuma knows me by my name."

 _ **To be continued….**_

 _ **BD: No lie! That's what I call a story, GOTA! You're outdoing me, baby!**_

 _ **GOTA: You're not! You're currently working on a story with a fellow writer and working on another story with your writing partner.**_

 _ **BD: True! A bit slow as my mind is blank. Wow! Do I sense some possible frienemies with Goodwitch and Ryuko?**_

 _ **GOTA: MAYBE?**_

 _ **BD: No cap! I am glad to let you have this story, babe!**_

 _ **GOTA: You're welcome and thanks for making it happen!**_

 _ **BD: Stay tuned for more of this gem!**_


	12. A Random Hero's Carnival (Part I)

_**Hey, guys! GOTA, here, with another installment of "A Homestay To Remember." As always, which girl do you ship with Izuku? In this chapter, an old rivalry ignites with Goodwitch and Tatsuma. Meanwhile, Katsuki is still angry with Izuku and has vowed revenge. Later, Izuku receives a message from Blake.**_

 _ **A/N: This is a bit of a slow read and sophomoric for my taste. However, if you know me and BD's works, then you know it will be worth it. Enjoy!**_

 _ **Team Emerald Rose! {Ruby x Izuku}**_

 _ **Team White Emerald! {Weiss x Izuku}**_

 _ **Team Greenshade! {Blake x Izuku}**_

 _ **Team Golden Emerald! {Yang x Izuku}**_

Silence filled the parking garage as the girls were standing in a circle behind the parked van. Nemuri kept her calmness while sitting on the bumper while smoking the cigarettes she swiped from Glynda. She was running low on funds and has already exhausted her line of credit after either running the pachinko slots or going to the various host clubs to have her fun. She already could tell that having Ryuko and Glynda together was like God and Satan playing football together. Bloodshed was lying in its wake. However, it wasn't her decision but from the headmaster himself.

The blonde #10 Pro Hero kept her stance. Such beauty and charm that can ensnare a man into her honeypot and leave them broke and empty to their wives and their bank examiners. To think she has an agency where she can train Pro Heroes nationally and internationally but still can't get away from her cravings to younger boys. Glynda didn't have any room to talk for she wouldn't be here. If she would have known that Ryuko was going to be in their little soiree, then she would have found alternatives for her urges.

"Didn't think Old Man Ozpin would have released you." Ryuko dropped her cigarette and rubbing it to the ground in a harsh manner. "What happened? Were your walls closing in or expanding outward?"

Glynda wasn't moved. In fact, she kept the very smirk when seeing the succubus. "Wow, Tatsuma! Low blows!" She made slow, sharp claps. "Low blows! Quite impressed that you aim for the kill." Glynda kept her arms folded. "Ozpin is doing well. I can't complain about him. At least I can keep a man. Your men run through you quicker than Trump's staff at the White House."

Yuu covered her mouth. Mount Lady knew that her former mentor would never back down a challenge. She pressed her back against the van. Nemuri and Yuu laid eyes with each other. They both knew not to interfere. This is a battle between women. For now, they were staying in their place.

It wasn't to anyone's surprise of the rivalry between Glynda Goodwitch and Ryuko Tatsuma. Despite being a few years apart, Ryuko was very wise in her years to be in the same stance as Goodwitch. Prior to Tatsuma running the Ryukyu Agency, she and Goodwitch were colleagues during their days at UA High School. Under the tutelage of Nezu, the women were taught their skills in becoming successful in their careers. Not only was it to become prospective Pro Heroes and huntresses respectively, but it also served as an undercurrent on where they are at this current juncture. What easily started as friendly bantering between girls turned into a full-fledge rivalry.

There was an incident that occurred that severed any friendly ties between the women.

Even today, Yuu and Nemuri aren't sure what caused the women to despise each other. So, they knew when they were involved with each other, be prepared for words and fists. In not at the particular order.

Tatsuma nodded, showing a cascading grin onto her face. She brushed her hair with her fingers. Each time, she let out a tiny cackle. "Keeping up with politics! Bravo! Kudos!" She then proceeded to give a slow clap. "Didn't think you can have a mouth like that! Surprised it can leave a spicy tint after having your mouth piped with cum all the time."

Glynda tapped her foot. "Oh! Ryukyu has jokes. Ok, let's talk jokes!" She had a Cheshire cat grin on her blushing face. "Did you know that you and the corporation KFC have something in common?"

"And what is that, Goodwitch?!"

"When the breasts and the legs are done, all is left is just a greasy box."

Nemuri covered her mouth. Her eyes were wide as saucers. Yuu was nodding her head in shock with her mouth agape.

"A bit childish, I may say, Goodwitch," said Tatsuma while biting her lips. "At least I have a corporation. At least my job can afford me to go to places than Budget Air." She clapped her hands. "You didn't think Professor Port will give me the scoop? Amazing what the sucker can do for a bag of used panties."

"..." Glynda didn't expect that underblow. She didn't even think that Port and Tatsuma were under the same circles. She scoffed under her breath, the fallacy of continued connections between Beacon Academy and UA High.

Ryuko's eyebrows were raised. Seizing the moment, she raised her hand to her ear as she was waiting for a response. "What happened, Goodwitch? Stepped on a nerve? Cat got your tongue?"

Glynda nodded in disagreement. "No, that wasn't it. I was distracted. I just couldn't get the thought out of my mind of when your poor, piteous, desperate father was trying to put his dick inside of your defenseless pet lizard of a mother."

Now, it was time for the proteges to intervene. Yuu stepped in the middle of the dueling women. "Okay, ladies! I know you guys have a history but don't let it distraught us from our main objective - the cinnamon roll."

Glynda pointed at Tatsuma. "That bitch started it."

"Ooh," said Tatsuma teasingly. "You would think, _Professor_ , that you of all people can find better verbiage than that."

"How's this for verbiage, Ryukyu," barked Glynda. "Fu-"

Nemuri stepped in to intervene.

"Sensei! Tatsuma!" The masked temptress folded her arms. "Put your history aside and concentrate on the goal. We knew it wasn't going to be easy having you two together but what's done is done. But, Goodwitch, you need us and Tatsuma has the resources to help us find Izuku. Until then, let bygones be bygones."

Sparks of electricity were flying between the women. Their eyes never left their sight. Ryuko continued carrying her smirk while Glynda continued gripping her fist.

"Well, Goodwitch," said Ryuko with her bedeviling smirk. "Aren't you going to let bygones be bygones?"

Glynda squeezed her eyes shut. If she had any ounce of pride left, she wasn't going to waste it on the blonde reptilian. If was for having her rendezvous with Izuku. Glynda lessened the grip of her fist. "All right." Her voice was stern but wasn't cold. However, the others knew that there was frustration in her voice.

In case of not furthering the awkwardness, Mount Lady walked back to the van. She coughed to get the other's attention. "So, anyway! Glynda, sensei? Nezu approved to implement Izuku Midoriya into the program." She turned to Nemuri. "As Midnight informed you earlier, you couldn't act on this alone without being monitored by one of the staff members on board."

" _Staff_ members," retorted Ryuko as she checked her makeup. "As in members of the board? A position where one is implemented in place? Not _adjuncts_?"

Nemuri kept her grip on Glynda's tense shoulders, trying whatever possible from to prevent crime in the making.

Yuu nodded to get the return of her attention. "Anyway, Nemuri and I are part of the committee whereas Ryuko, here, is a chairwoman of the board." She showed the van. "The van here is a Landrock Van 150. If I remember correctly, sensei, were you familiar with this type of vehicle back in your fellowship days in Chicago?"

Glynda never liked being reminded of her days in Chicago. She kept telling herself that she was only there to visit friends. Deep down in her soul, it was a lie. Nezu and Aizawa wanted to be sure that she was committed to their cause. It was there where she partook in tasting forbidden nectar during her _initiation._ "Certainly, Mount Lady. Back when we did surveillance."

"So, you are familiar. Anyway, now that we have a partnership with the Blume Corporation, we are able to use their ctOS database in order to track down our subjects," said Yuu.

"Exactly! The ctOS is a very complex interconnection of electronic systems, such as computer servers, sensors, and databases, that interact to manage the city-wide infrastructure," said Glynda. "We initially were going to use it in Chicago as a demo before bringing it back to Japan but we weren't able to be approved at the time."

"Somebody has been looking at Wikipedia," said Ryuko under her breath. The girls didn't pay it any mind while Yuu and Glynda continued their conversation.

"After successfully testing the product with our second trials in Chicago, we successfully implemented it throughout various prefectures in Japan. Or at least prefectures that allow us access for our potential UA prospects," said Yuu. "Although you are acutely aware of our program in UA, we have expanded it through various backchannels. Nevertheless, Midnight, Ryukyu, and I are responsible for the UA division." She extended her hand to Ryuko. "And she is our specialist for operating the system."

"I think this is where I step in." Ryuko tapped her shoes as she made her way to the van. She made a glance at Goodwitch before opening the doors. Upon opening, Glynda's mouth went agape when seeing the appearance of the inside of the van. It was state-of-the-art: multiple computer screens, sonar equipment, FBI descramblers, comfortable seating for four with two at each end. In the eyes of a computer analyst or even a computer nerd, this was a dream. This van was Central Command.

"The van is equipped with the latest technology known to man," explained Ryuko as she stepped inside. "Thanks to Blume and the use of the ctOS database, we are able to track down any boy or girl within the confines of the prefecture and beyond." She got to the keyboard where she showcased the ctOS' capabilities. "Security cameras, lights and traffic lights, cell phones, vehicles, the electric grid of Musutafu. You name it, we got it!"

"So, thanks to having permission from Nezu to allow Ryukyu to join us for using the ctOS, we will be able to find Izuku in a matter of seconds," said Nemuri. Adjusting her mask, she turned to Ryuko. "Ryuko, can you track down Izuku's latest whereabouts?"

"I mentioned to you that his IP address is disconnected," said Glynda.

"That is fine," replied Nemuri. "I remember you saying that he had company. Izuku wasn't alone. Who was he traveling with?"

"I don't know the girl that was driving," answered Goodwitch. "However, he was traveling with one of my students. Her name is Ruby Rose."

Nemuri snapped her fingers. "Great! Do you have access to an account? A phone number?"

Before Glynda could answer, she turned to see Ryuko releasing a haughty cackle from her lips. "And done," said Ryuko as she clicked the enter button on the keyboard. "All I needed to do was type in Ruby Rose. From what I am seeing, her Instagram tracked her here in this prefecture." Ryuko continued typing onto the keyboard. From the screen, it was showing various maps, tracking people from place to place. The moment Glynda saw the ctOS showing a picture of Ruby's face from the security footage in the backseat, her mouth went agape.

"My God," cried Glynda.

"Came a long way from the primitive system you knew about, you, Luddite," said Ryuko. "If vehicles have camera access, then we are able to check it out." Ryuko showed the girls the camera. It was there that they can see Izuku, Ruby, and the other woman in question. Ryuko used her keyboard to scan the picture of the driver in question. It wasn't even a second before they were able to identify the driver. "Hitoshi Shinsou." Ryuko raised her eyebrow. "She is one of our students, Midnight and Mount Lady."

"She sure is," replied Midnight surprisingly. "She is an upperclassman. In Class 3-C!"

"Let's see her profile," said Ryuko. "She is running a Lyft/Uber business under a false identity as she knows that it is against school rules and regulations for any UA student to have a job. Her driver's license and business ordinance license are also phonies. And she has a few misdemeanors for excessive speeding that were thrown out of court. Any records that were expunged were blacked out."

"Nevermind that," said Glynda. "What is their destination?"

"Let's tune in and see what they are planning." Ryuko used her keyboard to get into connection with Hitoshi's vehicle.

 _"Dude, I didn't know that the carnival was in town! Let's go to it!"_

 _"I don't have much money in my account. I am using my debit card to pay for me and Ruby to go eat at the restaurant."_

 _"Dude, it's not every day to have a carnival at the islands by the garden district. It must be a special occasion. If I pay for you and Ruby, can we go? Can we? Can we?"_

 _"Don't you have customers tonight?"_

 _"Everything else can wait. No way am I turning down a carnival. Corn dogs, sukiyaki, fried octopus, funnel cakes, wacky mirrors, kissing booths."_

 _"I don't know. It is kinda late. I don't want my mom to worry."_

 _"Izuku, it is a few minutes before ten. If we go for a bit, I promise to have you home before twelve. Please?! I promise that you guys will have a great time and all of the treats are on me. Besides, I don't like going alone."_

"The carnival near the garden district. On Sophia Island," said Nemuri. She checked her watch. "That is thirty-minute drive if we were to take the toll expressway."

"And that is where we will be heading," said Ryuko with absolute certainty. "All right, ladies, let's commence our strategies." Ryuko reached for her headsets as she began typing information on the computer. Yuu walked to the driver's seat as she prepared to drive.

"Coming, Goodwitch," asked Nemuri as she sat across from Ryuko in the back.

Glynda nodded as she positioned herself in the front passenger seat beside Yuu.

Yuu turned on the radio. CKY's "'96 Quite Bitter Beings" began to play. Yuu bobbed her head to the beat as she shifted the gear to drive.

As Glynda was buckling her seatbelt, she felt a black plastic bag on her lap.

"This is our getup for our surveillance," said Nemuri as she began to take off her clothes. "Although the objective is to do our little 'snatch and grab,' we need to do it swiftly without being seen."

Yuu decided to speak next. "In other words, incognito!"

Ryuko and Nemuri were changing clothes to wear their getup. Glynda decided to do so as well. Glynda opened the plastic bag to see her gear - a black jogging suit and a black ski mask. Although basic and primitive for her taste, nevertheless, this would have to do. Plus, she needed to conserve her beauty for her cinnamon roll buffet.

While Glynda was unzipping her blouse, she turned to see Nemuri and Ryuko's gear was a huge contrast than hers. The girls were sporting black spandex with actually store brand labels on them. Their masks came equipped with night vision goggles.

"What in the hell," said Glynda.

Nemuri turned to her former teacher. "What's the matter, sensei?!"

Glynda puffed her cheeks. "How in the hell do you guys can dress like _Mission Impossible_ and it looks like I am starring in a Kevin Hart movie?" She showed her outfit. "You guys look professional! This is nothing more than a Wal-Mart jumpsuit and a church sock with holes in it."

"Sorry, Sensei," replied Yuu. "We didn't expect you to come and this was already in the budget. Forgive us."

"I am not sorry," interjected Ryuko. "By now, you should be used to budget. Be glad you have the privilege to be here to help you. Now, relax, get comfy, and please, set the hell up."

"Oh, I am sorry. Didn't know you were speaking to me," retorted Goodwitch. "Because I am not…"

"Enough," said Nemuri. "Deku now, bitch later. Jesus! To think we are younger than you guys and you're acting like children."

Glynda turned back to her seat. Swallowing what was remaining of her pride, she pulled down her skirt as she proceeded to put on her outfit. "Talking about I am old," she said under her breath. "Before you guys could break walnuts, it was me that taught you."

"Shut your athlete's feet face ass up." Ryuko cackled quietly while keeping her eyes on Glynda. Glynda kept her face to the windshield. She tried getting her mind back to her objective. This was for Izuku.

The move was on and the girls were on the prowl. They were now minutes away from having their cinnamon roll on the menu.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile….**_

Katsuki was sitting on the couch playing with a Rubix cube while he was watching his parents prepare for the upcoming carnival. Every year without fail, his father Masaru Bakugo runs a charity fashion show where he uses proceeds to help with the less fortunate citizens of Musutafu. A noble cost and a great tax write off according to the mother of Katsuki. Masaru was ripping and running through the living room of their small trailer while he grabbing blueprints and fabrics to give to his assistants.

"Oh God," cried Masaru while he was trying to gather everything with his hands. "I have to be sure that outfit matches with the other. I hope that Keiko talked with Mutulu about getting the Nigerian theme outfits with the Tibetian theme."

"Relax, sweetheart." It was Mitsuki that was speaking. "Things are going to be fine. You need to loosen up."

The brunet gentleman tried to keep his grip. However, he continued fumbling with his stuff. "You say that, honey. But I am deep in the trenches. At least your job is easy."

Mitsuki raised her eyebrow to her husband's reply. "My job...is...what?"

Masaru nodded apologetically. "Forgive me, sweetie. Didn't know I was giving you the tone."

"You're forgiven. You can make it up to me tonight when we go to sleep."

"Yes, dear!"

Mitsuki Bakugo returned to her position in front of the vanity mirror. She was sporting a skin-tight red skirt that was strapless and straight about her knees. While applying red lipstick, Kevin Gates' "One Thing" was playing in the background. Mitsuki always loved having music to prepare herself before heading to work. She loved making people happy. She enjoyed seeing herself serving others, knowing the goodwill of helping people. And she was certain that she was going to make people happy on this night.

 _One thing I really love is making love to the pussy._

 _One thing I really love is making love to the pussy._

 _One thing I really love is making love to the pussy._

 _One thing I really love is making love to the pussy._

 _I go to war with God behind you_

The teen looked in aggravation to see his mother reciting and shaking her butt to modern R&B music. Mitsuki was puckering her lips together. She wanted to look as sexy as possible. This year, she and the Wild, Wild Pussycats were in charge of the charity benefit by having a kissing booth. Mitsuki didn't mind contributing with the Wild, Wild Pussycats as they were donating to the same cause for her husband.

For the husband-and-wife, this was going to be a night to remember.

Katsuki's head was against the wall behind the couch. The Rubix cube wasn't going anywhere. He held onto the object as he was actually using it as a stress grip. Within the blond's mind, he was incandescent with rage. Sweat was evacuating his pores.

His thoughts were still fuming from the incident at the swimming pool with Izuku.

 _"What were those words you said to me, you baka?!"_

 _"Say it one more time! Please, Izuku! I want you to. I want you to say from your slothful lips as you can taste the blood from your still pumping veins!"_

 _"C 'mon, you bitch! C 'mon, you fucking pussy. If you said it the first time, then say it again!"_

 _"C 'mon, you fatherless bastard! The son of a cheating mother! C'mon, you little pussy! Say it to my face!"_

 _" I've said that the only thing that is pussy about me is my contact list. And last time I remember, your mother, Mitsuki, was somewhere in there. Let me think...let me think...now I remember. Under the category, "Hot and Ready!"_

He had white knuckles from clenching his fist too hard and gritted teeth from the effort to remain silent. Katsuki's still form exuded an animosity that was like acid - burning, slicing, potent. Smoke was appearing from the couch as it showed evidence of his raging anger. His creamy face was suppressed with rage, knowing when he sees Deku, it was an attack on sight.

Katsuki's (possibly) homicidal thoughts dissipated when he saw his mother began dancing seductively in front of the mirror. "Oi, you baka," he barked at his mother. "I know I may not be the greatest influence, but do you think it is appropriate to dance this dirty and listening to this kind of music in front of your child?!"

His mother stopped. Her red eyes were focusing on her disgruntled child. Instead of the usual fist to the head, she let out a smirk. "Aww, poor Kacchan baby. I know it is hard to have an attractive mother. Would you like a hug to make you feel better?"

Katsuki's arms folded. He turned away while kicking the back of the couch. Seeing her son's current plight, she lowered the volume on the radio to give him her full, undivided attention. "All right, son, you have my attention. What's the matter?"

Katsuki didn't answer. Mitsuki began to notice his panting and clenched fists. It didn't take a genius to make a guess on what happened earlier. Earlier when calling Katsuki to come to meet them at the carnival, his tone was condescending and negative. He was pouting all day and didn't leave his room. It had to take her husband to get him out of the room to the living room. She watched as he set the last five hours on the couch. His eyes were narrow. His fists were clenched. "Deku" and "Izuku" were murmuring under his breath.

Mitsuki was cautious as she sat beside her son. More so for the acid than his current attitude. "Sweetheart, I am not worried about what Icchan said earlier. Compared to the words that you've said to him in the past, this is quite minute."

"The bastard had the nerve to talk about you. I don't go in with his fat ass mama."

This time, Katsuki was met with a hit to the head with her fist. "Watch your language, baka! That's your Auntie and you need to show her some respect."

"Deku didn't," exclaimed Katsuki while holding onto his throbbing head pain.

"But, _you've_ started it," said Mitsuki. "And it seemed that he had finished it." She took a breath. "Icchan isn't the type of person to start fights. You're my son and the curd of my loins. So, I know when you get into stuff and when you come back huffing and puffing, your feelings get hurt because you lost." Mitsuki put her hand on her hips. "Honestly, I can't even get upset about what Izuku said to me. I know he didn't mean it. I can get over it. Besides, about time he develops a backbone. I've been waiting on that like when you can come to terms about yourself."

"What are you talking about," questioned Katsuki.

"Nothing! More so for myself and your father," interjected Mitsuki. "Anyway, take this as a loss and move on."

Masaru returned out from the bedroom while still fumbling with his materials. "Hey, sweetheart! The golf cart is here to escort us to the municipal auditorium." Mitsuki nodded in agreement as she stood up from the couch. She turned to her wayward son. "This won't be the last of our talks. Are you going to go to the carnival to help Reiko's cousin for the coin toss?"

By this time, Katsuki had his shirt to cover his mouth. His eyes were darting at his mother. Although he didn't speak, he nodded in agreement.

"Reiko's cousin told me to tell you to don't forget to bring cooking spray with you," said Mitsuki as she gathered her items. "He said that he doesn't want the competition to be easy."

Katsuki nodded to his mother.

Masaru bowed to his son before departing. Mitsuki reached to peck him on the cheek before heading out of the trailer. "Kacchan, sweetie. Cheer up and wise up! Love you!"

He dropped his head. "Love you, too, Mama."

"Be a good boy," she said before she closed the door.

Katsuki was now alone. Alone in the trailer. Alone with his thoughts. Alone with the remaining brewing anger on what Izuku did to him. Every word stung only fueling the fire that burned inside of him. Every violated phrase was like gasoline to it, his fists began to clench and his jaw rooted. As if the final mento had been added to the coke inside of him, he wanted to explode in anger. The blonde swung his fist into the air.

 _Damn it, Deku! The nerve of your ass to make me look foolish! Just because you have girls at your house doesn't make you better than me! Why God? Why let this bastard win? I am the king and he is just some poor, defenseless pauper. He is probably laughing at me. He thinks he has won. The asshole. You win this round, Deku. You win this fucking round. But please believe, I will break you. I will see you fall. I want to see your cute smile fade away. I will find a way to make you break. Or my name isn't Katsuki Bakugo._

The teen paused for a moment. "Why have I felt I've said this before?" Before Katsuki could think of the tedious familiarity, his phone rang. He saw that it was Eijiro. The teen answered it on the second right.

"Hello," said Katsuki.

"Hey, Bakugo," said Eijiro. "What's up? I haven't heard from you since the pool. I wanted to see if you are okay."

"What do you think," questioned Katsuki. "But that is the least of my problem. Where are you?"

"Me and the gang are leaving the drink bar and heading to the islands."

"Great! I'm here! Can you come and meet me by the Ferris wheel when you get here."

"Katsuki, that tone of voice. What are you up to?"

"Don't you worry about it. Just know that we need to talk." Katsuki hung up before tossing the phone to the couch. He went to the Alexa on the counter. "Alexa, play my revenge music mixtape." Upon making the request, Chief Keef's "I Don't Like" began playing. Katsuki produced his trademark sinister grin as he up the tuneage. The blonde began reciting the lyrics.

 _A fuck Deku, that's that shit I don't like_

 _A snitch Deku, that's that shit I don't like, nah_

 _A bitch Deku, that's that shit I don't like, nah_

 _Sneak dissers, that's that shit I don't like_

 _Don't like, like, don't like, like_

 _A snitch Deku, that's that shit I don't like, nah_

 _Don't like, like, don't like, like_

 _A bitch Deku, that's that shit I don't like, nah_

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile….**_

Too cheap for valet, or the fact that she only had two dollars in her pocket, as she didn't believe in carrying large amounts of money, Hitoshi took the self-parking entrance. She parked in a spot a few rows away. She turned off her car engine. She looked at her cell phone, seeing that it was a few minutes after 10:00. Reaching for the cinnamon-wasabi flavored gum, she turned to Izuku and Ruby.

"All right, dude and dudette, let's have fun," said Hitoshi. She opened the car door as she was stepping out of the vehicle. The teen reached for her compact and placed it on the top of the car. She combed her hair, sprayed perfume, and gave herself a breath check. She looked at the others. "You never know what you are going to meet or see." She puckered her lips.

Ruby frowned, praying that she was making an example or else she would have to make an example. She hoped that her vitamins will kick in eventually.

"As I've said, everything is me, kids," said Hitoshi as she was becoming more happy-go-lucky. "This is so exciting."

Izuku was laughing, glad to see that Hitoshi was in a good mood. He, then, turned to Ruby. "Hey, Ruby. I know this wasn't what we had planned. Sorry."

Ruby nodded in disagreement. "No, it's okay! You wanted to give everyone an opportunity. I understood."

"If you want, we can share funnel cakes," said Izuku.

"Deal," replied Ruby. "And Izuku?"

"Yeah?"

"I can see that you are talking to me directly," said Ruby.

"I don't know. Maybe I am getting comfortable," said Izuku.

Their brief moment was interrupted when feeling the arms of Hitoshi wrapping around them. She began snickering. "Sorry, kids. I didn't want to be out of the moment." She pointed to the sign that led them to the carnival. "Shall we go?"

"Hey, Hitoshi," said Izuku. "Just in case we go on the water slide, let me get my poncho."

Hitoshi unlocked the vehicle. Izuku told Ruby and Hitoshi to give him a moment while they were waiting by the sign. Izuku walked back to the car and opened the door. While he was inside, he reached for his cell phone.

Blake added him as a friend on Facebook. She even left him a message.

" _ **I know it feels that I am rushing things, Izuku. I am not really even the rushing kind. I know it has been nearly two days but I have felt I've known you my entire life. I never felt this way with a boy before and I just don't know what to do. But what I do know is that I care about you, Izuku Midoriya. The next time we can get together, let's go someplace alone. I like you. Hope you can reply.**_

 _ **XOXO,**_

 _ **BB"**_

"Deku baby, did you find it," asked Hitoshi in the background.

"Yeah," answered Izuku. He grabbed his poncho and closed the door to return to Hitoshi and Ruby.

" _ **I feel the same away about you, too, Blake! The next time we are alone, let's go someplace.**_

 _ **~ IM"**_

 _ **To be continued….**_

The message tone was the only thing making noise as Blake sat on the toilet in the restroom stall at the Mexican restaurant. As she was looking at the blip, she worried about what kind of response would she receive. It had barely been a couple of days since her arrival to Japan and she wanted to give him a great impression. It was one thing Blake was concerned at the moment: making the first impression (the first move). Her father once told her that 'first impressions mean everything. How you present yourself on the first go-around will impact the rest of your career.'

Uncertain on how true it could be, why take a chance? Nevertheless, she went for it as she clicked on the message.

" _He accepted my friend request and he said yes!"_

 _ **BD: You are definitely impressing me with this, GOTA!**_

 _ **GOTA: You are the inspiration, BD. Just taking it a step further.**_

 _ **BD: Goodwitch and her gang, now Katsuki? All for Izuku?**_

 _ **GOTA: It isn't called 'A Homestay to Remember' for nothing. Nevertheless, I do plan to add sex scenes soon. I just want to do something different.**_

 _ **BD: Your story, princess!**_

 _ **GOTA: Stay tuned for more! Strive and prosper! Thanks for reading!**_


	13. A Random Hero's Carnival (Part II)

_**Hey, guys! GOTA, here, with another installment of "A Homestay To Remember." As always, which girl do you ship with Izuku? In this chapter, Ruby grows increasingly jealous with Hitoshi's relationship with Izuku. Meanwhile, Eijiro meets Katsuki to discuss Katsuki's plans for Izuku. Later, Goodwitch and the girls' plans are delayed due to a traffic jam. Finally, Hitoshi has some girl talk with Ruby about Izuku.**_

 _ **A/N: This chapter is very lengthy but trust me, it is worth it! Merry Christmas! Enjoy!**_

 _ **Team Emerald Rose! {Ruby x Izuku}**_

 _ **Team White Emerald! {Weiss x Izuku}**_

 _ **Team Greenshade! {Blake x Izuku}**_

 _ **Team Golden Emerald! {Yang x Izuku}**_

The weather on Sophia Island is perfect weather conditions to have a carnival. According to Hitoshi, Sophia Island hosts a summer carnival every year. People from all over the prefecture come to the island to explore not only the seasonal amusement park but the neighboring zoo and aquarium in the vicinity. Like Ruby, this is Izuku's first time exploring the island. It wasn't that he wasn't able to go to the carnival. It was one of those places in which it costs money to attend those events and if he wanted to starve, then he would listen to his mother's advice.

The sky was filled with colored smoke from the previous fireworks show. Show lights of various neon colors danced into the sky. The lines were long and the way it looked, it seemed that it was going to fill to capacity.

Hitoshi tapped Izuku's shoulder. "If you are thinking about the line, don't worry." She winked. "The zoo, the aquarium, the circus, and even the main stage fills quick. So, we don't have to worry about missing any rides."

"There is a circus," questioned Izuku.

"Hmm-hmm," replied Hitoshi. "The circus is a French-Nigerian troupe. One of the best in all of the land." She pointed at a billboard ahead of them. "Also, every year, various events happen at the main stage."

"The main stage?"

"A concert hall, an auditorium," answered Hitoshi. "Various acts, plays, and shows perform there." She clicked her tongue, humming an approving tune. "Seems like there is a fashion show tonight." She snapped her fingers. "Aww, I missed the Travis Scott show by a day."

While Hitoshi was enlightening Izuku with carnival facts, a certain redhead-brunette was trying to control her urges from harming the multi-colored-haired skank. "Conceal, not feel! Conceal, not feel!" Ruby was murmuring to herself, talking to Oum to help her quell her homicidal urges. Although she didn't have her knife, she did keep a candy cane in her back pocket for the worst-case scenario. She hoped that the medicine would make its effect before she makes an appearance on the eleven o'clock news. Ruby took steady breaths, reminding herself that she wanted to make a good impression for Izuku. She wanted Izuku to like her.

She hoped that somewhere in his heart, there were feelings residing for her as well.

"Hey, Rubes?"

Ruby stared blankly when Hitoshi was giving her a friendly smile. "Just seeing if you were okay. You were quiet." She bumped her shoulder at Izuku. "Think your cuteness is spreading. She is mumbling and shy, just like you when it comes to girls. Are you contagious, Deku baby?"

Ruby put on a fake smile. Her mouth was going to need its exercise after using her canines as instruments to sharpen that candy cane. "Stop it, Hitoshi! I am not that adorable!"

"Of course, you are," Hitoshi interjected with a wink. "You are one of the prettiest flowers I've ever seen. You must have boys flocking to your corner." She made spritzing noises. "You must have men repellent to back off you."

Before she could answer, the line began moving. Hitoshi reached her purse and pulled out some money. "As I promised, rides are on me. When we go to the ticket booth, we can go and play some games." She looked at Izuku slyly. "Is there a certain kissing booth you might want to partake?"

Izuku began blushing. Once again, he averted his eyes. Hitoshi gave a strong grin. "You know the Wild, Wild Pussycats are doing the booths this year. It was on their Instagram account." She bumped his shoulder with her elbow. "What about it? A kiss with Ragdoll? Mandalay?" She wrapped her arm around his. "Maybe a kiss with Pixie-bob. Didn't you two had a lovely tet-o-tet with each other at some point."

Izuku wouldn't call it a tet-o-tet. He questioned her age and was met with her hand covering his face to recant his statement. Admittedly, she was a beauty and a charmer. All of the girls in WWP were beautiful. However, that wasn't his way of approaching women. Especially when it is only based on looks. The emerald teen concluded it to be Hitoshi's way of teasing him about his disposition on girls.

Suddenly, he was met with a mouth to his ear. "If those girls don't appeal to you, how about little old me?" It was met with a tug of her teeth biting on his ear. Blood immediately squirted out of his nose. "God, Deku, you are so adorable!" She slapped him on the back. "You are a good time." Hitoshi felt that she was through teasing the cinnamon roll. As she turned around to check on the foreign huntress, she was met with concern. "Hey, Rubes, are you okay?"

Ruby was holding a candy cane in a trajectory level toward Hitoshi's head. Ruby smiled, slowly pulling the sharpen candy cane away from Hitoshi. She pointed at herself. "Me? Me? Oh," she said while trying to return to her composure. "I was stretching. Yes! Stretching! Calisthenics!"

"I can see that," said Hitoshi while raising her eyebrow. "What's with the candy cane?"

"Energy boost," answered Ruby. "I am...I am...low blood pressure?" She snapped her fingers. "Yes! Need sugar to keep my blood pressure up. So, a sweet candy cane does the trick." She clicked her tongue, giving Hitoshi a thumbs up.

Hitoshi stared at Ruby for a few seconds. Then, the awkward stare turned into a smile. She turned to Izuku. "Your cutey friend is a riot. Maybe you can show me calisthenics sometime." She saw that it was their turn to enter the park. "Great, we are getting closer to entering." She turned to Izuku. "Since you are the one that gave us the okay to come, you can give me a prize."

Grabbing his handkerchief to wipe his nose, Izuku said, "That doesn't make any s…" It was met with another hard slap to his back by Hitoshi. "Learn to live a little. There are two beautiful ladies you are fighting for your honor."

"What are you talking about," asked Izuku.

It was turned on a deaf ear as she pulled him into the entrance of the park. Meanwhile, Ruby's attempt stabbing foiled quickly. However, the teen knew that there were various sharp instruments in the park that was very blunt and would put a bitch in her place...permanently.

 _ **Later...**_

Eijiro pulled out his cell phone. He saw it was a quarter after ten in the evening. He was early. However, he wasn't surprised when being contacted by the blond to change their venue. Once again, the redhead understood. Whenever the blonde wanted a change of venue, there were two reasons - one, Katsuki wanted a place where there weren't any witnesses and two, revenge. It didn't need a genius or a little birdie to know that it was Deku that his best friend was plotting on. And after witnessing the incident at the swimming pool earlier today, Deku was certainly in front of Katsuki's troubled mind.

Rocks filled the voided silence while he walked along the shoreline waiting for Katsuki at the beach. This side of Sophia Island was too rocky for lovebirds, prankster teens, and old men with tracking devices to peruse this area. He grew a little chilly. He was fortunate to have a pack of cigarettes to keep him warm for the time being. A nasty habit, the sixteen-year-old admitted, but a habit he is trying to quit. The same classmate that was borrowing his jacket was the same person that wanted him to kick the habit. The redhead let out a chuckle while breaking the cancer stick in two before putting his hands in his pocket.

"Ashido." Eijiro felt the chill in his spine. Just saying Mina's name felt like music was playing. Whenever she would speak to him, it almost made him want to get on his knees and pray. That was peculiar coming from a non-religious teen.

Seeing that girl-on-girl show between Mina Ashido and Momo Yaoyorozu was worth the price of admission. In the end, he sort of figured that it was an aversion to distract the others and to bring Katsuki out of finding Deku. In a way, he had to thank Izuku for the incident.

Once again, it was definitely worth the price of admission.

It was later on that evening at the drink bar when Eijiro had the courage to make a snarky comment about the lesbian pool show. It was all in jester as the girls of 1-A and 1-B were tossing popcorn and chips like it was confetti but nevertheless, it garnered the attention of the pinkette. Stepping out of the room to brush off the crumbs, Mina joined him outside to check on him. While the others were singing karaoke in the booth, the duo shared a conversation between the hallways of the drink bar.

Once more, the redhead had Izuku to thank for that.

That incident between Deku and Katsuki got him a date with Mina for the following weekend. Who knew within the spicy tongue of Izuku was also a silver lining. He paused, putting his hand on his forehead. Did he really compliment Deku and was sincere about it?

Ten minutes have passed since Eijiro's arrival and still no sign of Katsuki.

It didn't surprise him that Katsuki was fashionably late. The blonde loved making a late, yet grandiose entrance whenever he plans to give Izuku another dose of hell. Although he enjoyed jeering at the emerald-haired teen at his expense, he often thought of its repetitiveness. For lack of a better phrase, it was like eating too much chocolate ice cream. At some point, the taste will become bland for the tongue.

It certainly began making sense after talking with Mina earlier this evening.

" _I wish that you and Bakugo will chill out on Midoriya."_

" _..."_

" _What? Feels weird when someone calls you out on it, doesn't it?"_

" _Well, Ashido. It isn't like Midoriya is a saint himself. He can start things too, you know."_

" _Eijiro Kirishima! Are you sure you want those last words to be a lie?"_

" _Okay! Sorry! Deku, I mean Midoriya isn't a bad guy. A bit weak, but not a bad guy."_

" _Eijiro?"_

" _Okay, damnit! I mean, sorry, Mina! He is a very nice guy!"_

" _It's a start, Kirishima. A half-ass start, but a start nonetheless."_

Be as it may, after talking with Mina at the drink bar, she told him to take it easy on Izuku. And with that promised date, Eijiro told the pinkette that he will make an effort. Eijiro, at heart, knew that Izuku was an extraordinary person. A man of valor, a man of inner strength, and a comrade to all. Maybe that was his reason for his particular jealousy towards the emerald-haired teen. Qualities that Eijiro couldn't see within himself without being convoluted, asinine, and frankly, an asshole. He was the cardinal that joined the flock of fellow birds with the agenda of giving Izuku neverending hell. At any moment's expense, teasing and harassing about his stance as a Pro Hero-to-be. _How I could ever tell Bakugo and the others about my admiring Izuku? From all of the hell, we've put him through, he stays unrelenting. The kid believes in the power of friendship and overcoming adversity. It is something I should feel sorry for but I can't. At least he is a true blue. God, why am I feeling guilt at this time?_

His thoughts were interrupted when hearing his cell phone ring. He saw that it was Mina. He answered it on the third ring.

"Hey, Eijiro! Came across Katsuki yet?" The background noise indicated that she was at the carnival. Following the walk to the carnival was when Katsuki made the call. He had told Mina that he was going to explain their conversation with the blonde.

"He hasn't made it yet," replied Eijiro honestly. "He is always late. So, I give it another five, ten minutes. Maybe fifteen tops!"

"Okay! Remember what I've told you, _honey_!"

Typical Mina! Quite a vixen to use such words to stir feelings from the redhead. There was no denying his crush on the pinkette. Despite his feelings for Izuku, he would do anything to have Mina in his crosshairs. "Yeah, sheesh! Want me to spell it out?"

"Eijiro Kirishima."

He slapped his forehead with his hand. "I will tell Bakugo to back off Deku...I mean Izuku!"

"That's my Eijiro," replied Mina in a giggling manner. "Become successful and I can give you a private demonstration on how I tongue-kissed Yaoyorozu." Her tone turned into an alluring one. "Care to taste?"

He looked to God and silently thanked Izuku for this moment.

"Be a good boy and there is a bed with your name on it," said Mina. "Call me back when it is done, sweetness." He heard her made kissing noises before hanging up the phone.

He looked to the sky. The skies were clear as if the rain never happened. The sound of laughter and enjoyment could be heard from the distance. That could be him right now - eating and sharing an ice cream cone with Mina, riding the Ferris wheel, and holding her hand if she got scared at the haunted house. Instead, here he was at the rocky shoreline awaiting orders from Katsuki on another plan to give Izuku a new batch of hell.

The teen kicked at the rocks. He began to frown. As he was thinking of the moments of bullying Izuku, he had a sour feeling in his stomach. He licked his lips, trying to keep warm and trying not to think about the hardships that he had given him. His old man was truthful about the conditions of pride, it comes before the fallen.

" _You've made it! Good!"_

Katsuki's hastened voice could be heard nearby. Eijiro turned to see Katsuki walking down the steps on the pier. From Eijiro's point of view, he could see the blonde carrying a red knapsack. He knew that the blonde had an ace up his sleeve. Or in this case, in his knapsack.

Katsuki jumped the pier to get to Eijiro at the shoreline. Katsuki's breath was filling the beach. The breath of brewing revenge.

"Glad you were able to find the place," said Katsuki.

"It wasn't hard. We skipped rocks and fished here a few times," replied Eijiro.

"That's right. My bad, man. Too much trouble on my mind," said Katsuki with light laughter. "It doesn't matter at this point." He placed down the knapsack. "What is important is getting my revenge on Deku."

"Yeah...Deku," said Eijiro with a tiny groan under his voice.

"Hell yeah," boasted Katsuki. "Got something to definitely wipe his nose."

There was a brief moment of silence between the two. To an outsider, there wouldn't be any concern. However, Katsuki knew that something was on Eijiro's mind because Eijiro wouldn't ever hesitate to assist him with a plan.

"Oi! What's troubling you," questioned Katsuki.

Eijiro tucked him his lips. The thought of Mina was filling the synapses of his mind. His eyes averted Katsuki momentarily before returning his sights on him.

"Oi! Did you hear me? What's troubling you," questioned Katsuki. This time, with a serious tone. The redhead became nervous. Grateful for developing a poker face, he removed his hands from his pocket. Seeing Katsuki's twitching eyebrow and narrowed eyes bore concern. Whatever Katsuki has on his mind is going to be extinguished in that knapsack.

Eijiro used his foot to point at the red knapsack in question. "What's in the bag?"

A smug grin returned to Katsuki's face. "I'm glad you've asked." He kneeled to the ground to the bag. He untied the strings to spread the opening. "Inside this bag will make sure that Deku won't say another thing about my mother again." He spat on the ground. "Honestly anything if it hits his face."

"What are you aiming at?"

Katsuki spread the bag further that the redhead can see. Inside, it appeared to be water balloons.

"Water balloons," questioned Eijiro while inquisitively raising his eyebrow.

Katsuki stood up to flick Eijiro's forehead. "Not _just_ water balloons, baka! Nitroglycerin-filled water balloons." The smug grin returned.

"How were you able to get the material for this," questioned Eijiro.

"Swiped this from Hatsume," answered Katsuki. "The lab chick was working on some blah, blah project for God-knows-what to God-knows-who. Anyway, when I was in there looking for instruments to use on Deku, I happened to stumble upon this." He rubbed his hands greedily as if he was warming his hands. "Let's see how 'hot and ready' the bitch is going to be when splashing his face headfirst with this baby!"

Eijiro extended his hand to Katsuki. Now it was the time to intervene. "Katsuki dude, do you think this is going a bit far."

Katsuki's smile faded away. "What do you mean a bit far?"

Eijiro backed away to give himself a bit of distance. At the same time, he was also thinking of an exit strategy in case if Katsuki were to take his wrath on him. "Katsuki. We have been friends since we started at UA High. No matter the situation, how deep into the fray we get, no matter the battles, I am always by your side."

Katsuki's face appeared unmoved. "What's your point? You still didn't answer my question."

"You know that I have your back at all times. You are my best friend and I sincerely care for you," said Eijiro. "But, isn't this going too far for a person that made a snarky comment about your mother?"

Katsuki's face immediately contorted upon hearing Eijiro's questioning.

"Whose side are you on?" Katsuki's grip of his fists determined what Eijiro feared. How easily irritable and easily agitated whenever a disagreement ensued.

"Yours, dude! You're my best friend."

"Then act like it," scoffed Katsuki as he grabbed the bag and hoisted it to his shoulder. "Tonight, revenge is on my mind and that _bastard_ is going to regret the words he had said about my mother."

"How do you even know if he is here," questioned Eijiro.

"Mineta called me about it," said Katsuki with a sniveling grin. "Minoru said that he saw Deku, Shinsou, and one of the foreigner girls by the roller coaster." He cracked his knuckles. "To save himself from a future ass-kicking, he gave me their whereabouts." The teen was looking at the sky. "To think I was going to lure him here with talks of a supple peace offering. Instead, fate brings him to me."

Eijiro decided to try again by using another approach. "Katsuki, let's think for a second. You are getting ready to attack Izuku with nitroglycerin-filled balloons. Aren't you aware of the consequences? First, this isn't authorized by any teacher and second, we have made an agreement to not use our quirks during summer vacation."

"As if _I_ gave a damn about some damn contract," interjected Katsuki as his voice was raised. "That damn contract was made for interacting with villains! And before you double back on the second part of the contract, _that_ is for UA High." He pointed his finger to the ground. " _This_ is Sophia Island." He snapped his fingers. "Off the mainland and not even part of this prefecture. Therefore, currently, _we_ aren't UA students but civilians. Therefore, splashing this to his cute face will make it all sweeter."

 _Cute face? Really Katsuki?_ He saved that thought for a later day. Now, his role was to mediate the possible bouts of war between childhood friends. "Bakugo, hear me out. I don't care for Deku as you do. However, I have my reasonings for my disliking him." He stomped his foot. "But, this here is going too far. You can seriously face repercussions."

"Those are the chances I have to take. I will make him pay."

"You're risking suspension, possibly expulsion from UA by doing this. Maybe juvy time."

"I don't care! I can be a vigilante for all it is worth! No matter the cost, I will be getting all up in Deku's ass!" He clapped his hands fiercely. "And it will be tonight!"

"Hear yourself out, dude! Aren't you listening?! And for the record, people's mothers get talked about every day, Bakugo." Eijiro made a steady approach to Katsuki. "Just the day before, you ragged on Grapehead's mother. You told Mineta that his mother had so many warts that when the blind touch her face, it spells ugly in Braille."

"This is different."

"I don't see the difference, Bakugo." Eijiro sighed heavily. He was in disbelief about what he was going to say next. That talk with Mina really got to him. "Katsuki, this situation would not ever happen if you didn't start the argument."

Bakugo appeared startled. He slowly put down the knapsack and turned to Eijiro. His face carried a blank stare.

"From the beginning, you snapped on to Deku. Without a moment's notice, you were on him. At Starbucks, at the pool. And always low blows," said Eijiro. "Izuku gets a little limelight for having foreigners at his place and instantly, you use his weaknesses to stir things."

Katsuki remained silent, which is atypical of his nature.

"Finally, Izuku makes a comment. _A_ comment! No fighting back, but a comment," said the redhead. "Did he go for the low blow? Yes! However, it still didn't compare for the many years you have done to the kid. Hell, even I am going shocked about hearing my own damn sins against him."

Katsuki continued giving him a blank stare.

"I know I am sounding out of character. In a heartbeat, I wouldn't ask any questions. I just go but…." He took a deep breath before regaining his composure. "It is like Izuku is OJ Simpson and you are Mark Fuhrman. He beats the case and now, you are outraged. Out of the thousands of attacks and insults that you run away with. From bruising his dreams in childhood, calling him out about being quirkless, and giving him his nickname, he makes one come back towards you and now, you have murder on your mind. Dude, this isn't like me, but even I have to say that this is too much."

He put his palm on Katsuki's shoulder.

"Win some, lose some," said Eijiro. "At some point, learn when to quit. Plus, this has nothing to do with him and your mother. Your ego is bruised. Just like the case of OJ Simpson, just let it go. You run away with it thousands of times and he gets one, you are furious. He got you this time. You got to let it go."

The silent blonde finally parted his lips. "Is that how you feel?"

"If we are brothers, then we must not be afraid to speak our mind," answered Eijiro. He looked at the carnival. "The entire gang is here. Todoroki is actually waiting for us. We don't have to interact with Midoriya. If we do, just keep it casual for the sake of mutual acquaintances. When summer is over, you can resume doing what you want. But, just for one night, can we call this a stalemate?"

"That is weakling talk."

The redhead raised his eyebrows. "Come again, Bakugo?!"

"That's weakling talk," barked Katsuki. His eyes were wide as saucers. His hands were in a balled fist. "I don't know what happened in the last few hours to have a change of heart to speak like this. What happened? Was it some _bitch_ that got into your ear? Talked to Deku? That pinkette cunt" Each time he spoke, the pitchier the volume and the angrier he became. "Answer me, baka!"

"You're blowing this out of proportion," said Eijiro. "I never said stop picking on him. I just said to take it easy."

"Or was it, Ashido? Was it that snake bitch!?"

"Okay, Bakugo! That is going too far. She has nothing to do with this."

"So it is true!" He slapped his own forehead. "God, I always felt that pussy kept you weak."

Eijiro stomped his foot. "Stop it, man!" Katsuki reached into the bag to grab one of the balloons. Eijiro stood in his stance. Parts of his body were becoming hard and jagged. "Bakugo, don't do this!"

"What's to stop me?"

"You're turning this into a Stain-All For One moment. The only thing you lost was your feelings."

"That fucking bastard talked about my mother." Katsuki's face contorted. His eyes were on the balloon to head for his best friend. "You're supposed to be backing me up and not going against me."

"If I didn't give a damn about our friendship, I wouldn't be here," reasoned Eijiro. "I came here to tell you to stop this. All I've said was to give Izuku a break and you are screaming bloody murder. Why are you so damn obsessed about Izuku?"

"..."

"Why are you so obsessed? No matter what, I won't judge you!"

"To put him in his fucking place. To know where he belongs! He is no better than me! My place! _My_ place," replied Katsuki. His voice began faltering. His hand was squeezing onto the balloon. Meanwhile, Eijiro kept his guard and mostly his quirk on standby. If trouble were to occur, he could explain to the teachers if he was caught that it was under self-defense.

"Bakugo. I am your friend. I care about you," replied Eijiro in a calm manner. "However, if there is something beyond this, you know we can talk about this."

Katsuki tossed the balloon. Eijiro saw it hit the rocks. Upon contact, the material dissolved. Eijiro turned to see the sniveling grin on his friend's face. His eyes were narrowing. His fists were balled. His smile was bedeviling.

"Oh, my God! Katsuki! That isn't nitroglycerine!"

"Boom, baby!" Katsuki grabbed his backpack and hoisted it to his back. He then turned to Eijiro. "When you want something done, you have to do it yourself." Katsuki began sprinting away. Knowing Katsuki's destination, he immediately reached for his phone. He decided to call Mina.

Her phone answered on the fourth ring.

"Hey, you," said Mina excitedly. "I was getting ready to call you."

"Well, I am calling to warn you," retorted Eijiro. Mina could hear him pacing in the background. "The meeting didn't go so well. Katsuki is on a tirade and he is packing. Are you with Shouto?"

"Not really," answered Mina worriedly. "We are in line to get on the roller coaster. Where is Katsuki?"

Eijiro groaned as he began running. "Grapehead gave him the drop on Izuku's location and is on the way to get him."

"Where is the drop," questioned Mina.

"The drop…" Eijiro didn't see the bundle of rocks due to the darkness. He dropped his phone as he fell to the ground. He cursed under his breath as he tasted sand in his mouth. He stood up, trying to find his phone.

With bad luck, the phone landed in a puddle. Eijiro cursed under his breath once more as the line between him and Mina was cut off. He could grieve over the lack of technology later. He scanned the area, seeing the site of the Ferris wheel. When spotting it, he proceeded to run. He hoped that he could make it time before Katsuki makes a splash at Izuku. _I hope I can make it on time. Also, Bakugo owes me a new cell phone!_

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

Wavy lines rose from the scorched drab cement that layout countless miles ahead, a ribbon stretched out along the cracked earth, held in place by the weight of the metal behemoths that slowly trudged along with it. Varied colored cocoons filled with people whose frustration with the pace simmered like the air outside, kept in check by the frosty breeze flowing from the vents.

Somewhere in the midst of that traffic on the expressway lied the Landrock Van 150. Inside that steel cocoon of technology were four agitated, frustrated women. Yuu stared at the traffic that wasn't going anywhere. It has been nearly an hour since they have been in traffic and they have only inched barely a mile. As much as Yuu wanted to use her quirk to grow and walk to the island, unfortunately, she was currently on probation from the League.

Yuu didn't like talking about but it involved her, Hawks, and an ex-girlfriend of Hawks. Despite keeping appearances of their relationship, it was a two-edged sword. Despite her proclivities, they had promised each other that they wouldn't date anyone else without each other's permission. However, Hawks broke the bond, which caused the blonde to go on a tirade. A partially damaged ward, $37,000 in property damages, and litigation from the suing ex later, she was unable to use her powers for the next six months.

"Five months, three weeks, two days, fourteen hours, and sixteen minutes to go!" Yuu blew her hair into the air. Her eyes were straining and she cursed herself for this debacle. She honked repeatedly. She lowered her window to bark at the other drivers. "Move, you motherfuckers! Emergency in toll!"

" _Kiss my ass, bitch!"_ Yuu heard a nearby motorist screaming at her. She turned around to the motorist in question.

"You must want your nose wiped," barked Yuu. "Haven't punched a bitch in two weeks." As she was reaching for the seatbelt, she felt the grip of her sensei, Glynda holding onto her. "Yuu," said Glynda calmly. "Being irrational isn't the best decision at this time."

Yuu was panting. Glynda could feel her heartbeat from her back. She turned to her sensei. "Sensei, please. He called me a bitch." She put out her octopus lips. "You can't allow a person to run away with that."

Glynda knew it was time to put on her mother's persona. "Yuu, remember what I've taught you when you are under pressure?"

Yuu was straining, trying her best not to cry out of frustration. "Sensei?"

"Remember, calm down! Good things come to those who wait."

"But, sensei!"

Glynda raised her eyebrow to Mount Lady. "Yuu Takeyama! Have subtlety." She took deep breaths to demonstrate to Yuu. "Good things come to those who wait. Just keep telling yourself that." Yuu felt Glynda's hand massaging her hand. She knew she wanted to give the angry motorist the finger. Nevertheless, she proceeded with her breathing strategies.

Nemuri was reading a magazine with her legs crossed. Ryuko was playing Tetris on the ctOS computer. Glynda was seeing how far were they from Sophia Island. When looking at her GPS, they were still five miles away. This was much to her dismay as their timing was precious. Especially if they were going to get Izuku.

She leaned back to her seat. Like Yuu, she was practicing her own advice. " _Blume Corporation provided you guys with the best van with the latest technology. And still, we get caught in traffic."_

Glynda felt a hard object hitting the back of her head. She turned and saw it was a shoe. She turned to the culprit in question. Like she had to figure it out. Ryuko Tatsuma was playing coy. Whistling and playing Tetris with one missing shoe.

"Quite juvenile of you, Tatsuma," said Glynda with a stern tone of voice. "I would think you would do better than that. Since you say, you have the maturity?"

Ryuko was unmoved. She continued playing her game. Meanwhile, Nemuri tried playing coy by continuing reading her magazine. Ryuko paused, turning to Glynda. "Oh! You were talking to me, Foot Fungus?!"

Glynda held Ryuko's shoe before tossing it back to her. "I said that was quite juvenile of you of doing such a thing." She folded her arms, showing her seriousness. "What happened to bygones being bygones."

Ryuko scoffed at Glynda's question. "Please! Like I would ally myself with a cockroach like you." She scanned her eyes up and down at Glynda. "I think I am starting to like your look." She folded her arms, giving the professor another glare. "Say, Glynda! If you weren't being a professor, you would look good staring in a jailhouse interracial gangbang by your getup."

Yuu kept her face forward. She knew not to involve herself in this debacle. Nemuri kept her eyes peeled on the magazine. However, judging by her hands, it was rattling.

Glynda took off her mask. She released a smile. A sickly-sweet kind of smile. She gave tiny, slow claps to Ryukyu. "Clever! Very clever, Ryuko!"

Ryuko took a bow. "Thanks! Anything to serve you."

Glynda shook her head. "No, no! Not that. I was thinking about how clever you were on thinking my role was to be covered in another man's semen. You would think with your flaky skin, you should acutely fluent in it. You always like that homemade vitamin D, Flakes!"

Nemuri put down her magazine. Now it was time to intervene. "Sensei, Ryukyu! Now isn't the time to get angry like frustrated brats."

Glynda pointed at Ryuko. "That _damn_ bitch started it!"

Nemuri stomped her foot. "And why you are feeding into it?" She gave a glare at both of the women. "Are we already forgetting the objective? Are we?!"

Glynda averted her eyes. Ryuko nervously rubbed the back of her head.

"I don't know what and why you two get into it but put your petty differences aside," said Nemuri assertively. "I know our goal is to snatch our cute cinnamon roll to ourselves but don't forget that we all must get along." She turned to Ryuko. "Ryukyu, you should know better about making fun of people in gangbangs. Shall I tell Sensei on your latest endeavor with a couple of the third-year boys in the library?"

Ryuko's eyes were wide as saucers. "I...I...thought that wasn't…"

"Unauthorized," interjected Nemuri. "Remember, Ryukyu that all of our sessions are recorded and archived for documentation of improvement and modification of the program. As much as I enjoy our loving but remember the goals implemented by Aizawa and Nezu." She narrowed her eyes to Ryukyu. "Understood?"

Ryukyu nodded in compliance. "Understood, Midnight."

"Thank you," answered Nemuri. She then turned back to her sensei. "Glynda, please show modesty. Don't allow your ego to distract your vision. These are things that you've told us. I hope Beacon didn't soften you."

Glynda was amazed to see her student progressing in the skills she had previously taught. Nemuri was right about their objective - obtaining Izuku for their loving. Just the thought of having Izuku being gangbanged and individually marked was making her excited. Glynda put on a smile. "I'm proud of you, Nemuri. Glad you are applying the things I've taught you." She bowed humbly. "Good to see that even the student can remind the master."

Nemuri blushed. "I wasn't trying to one-up you! Just trying to keep the peace." She crossed her arms. "C'mon, we want Izuku Midoriya badly. Of course, this traffic is stopping us. However, it is more anticipation and appreciation once we grab him." She licked her lips. "Can't wait to grab him. However, since this is your idea, we would let have first dibs."

Glynda wavered her hands. "You're too modest, Nemuri. I would like to see you and Yuu get at him." She winked. "Want to see what kind of tricks that weren't applied in my lessons."

The sound of the engine began cranking. Yuu let out a loud sigh. "Praise God, we are moving!"

Ryuko heard a beeping noise from the computer. She turned to the screen and proceeded in clicking a few buttons. "Okay, here is the current status on our cinnamon roll." She scrolled to the camera that showed the visual of Izuku. "Great! He is still at the carnival. He isn't alone. Gray and Red are with him."

"That is fine," said Yuu. "Once we arrive, we will find a way to distract him. How far are we from Sophia Island, Tatsuma?"

"Not that far," answered Ryukyu. "We can get there in ten minutes if traffic finally stays at this pace."

Nemuri clapped her hands. "Great! Remember, Mount Lady, Sensei, Ryukyu! The cinnamon roll needs his milk." She produced a seductive smile. "And we won't stop until we give him _**his**_ milk."

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

Ruby decided to take a break and rest on the bench next to the sukiyaki booth. Her mind was filled with frustration, anger, and worry. Her entire attention was focused on Hitoshi's relationship with Izuku. How serious were they? Whenever they would play games or win prizes, she hugged, put her arms around him, or pecked him on the cheek.

She took a bite into her pretzel. She wasn't really in the mood for it. She really wanted that share that honey bun with Izuku. Instead, she had to watch Hitoshi split a chocolate banana-on-a-stick with the cinnamon roll. She patted her cheeks a few times. She questioned Hitoshi's appeal to him. What did Hitoshi have that she didn't have? Of course, when it came to romance, it was little to none. In her Beacon days, she focused more on obtaining friendships and conquering tasks rather than her own being of obtaining a boy.

Romance novels, yaoi manga, and playing dating sims were the closest she had with contact with men. There was Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Sun Wukong, Neptune Vasilias, Yatsuhachi Daichi, and plenty of other guys at Beacon. However, she didn't really feel a connection with them. Sometimes, she thought she was not from this world. Actually, she was already feeling out of character with her sudden approach to Izuku.

Kissing him on the lips in her drunken stupor was no accident. The tactical vomit was unintentional but sharing her lips with his lips wasn't. When they were in the bar that night, her mind focused on Izuku. She could easily tell how gentle-natured he was. Out of the many men who offered her drinks, offered to sing and dance, they were blurs compared to the sleeping prince she saw in the bedroom earlier that day.

She gripped her heart. She hated to see some girl who probably would treat Izuku as a tally than a trophy playing with his heart. She paused. She put down her pretzel. This wasn't the Ruby Rose of Beacon. This wasn't the woman that would never back down from a challenge. Hitoshi may not be Cinder or Sienna or a Grimm but she was a challenge when it came to her Izuku Midoriya.

And like all challenges, it would require strategy in order to achieve her objective.

"Whoa!" The whooping sound of Hitoshi was approaching Ruby. Izuku was following along. In his hands was a bundle of prizes from playing the various carnival games. "Izuku, bravo! You were taking no prisoners, dude!"

Izuku smiled at her praise. "Thanks! Reiko's cousin thought he was slick to use cooking spray." He raised his finger in the air. "If anything I've learned from Ibara with the bible, you must recognize your dry places."

"And how," interjected Hitoshi. "Great job and kudos!" She rubbed Izuku's hair. She looked at Ruby. "Glad we spotted you. We didn't know where you were."

"Yeah," interjected Izuku. "I was worried about you."

Ruby turned beet red. "You were!"

"Yeah," said Izuku. "I hope we weren't boring you or anything. Sorry that I didn't ask you if you wanted to join us or play a game." He cracked his knuckles. "When I get competitive, I get beside myself." He reached into the bundle of stuffed toys and handed her a toy. "Take this as an offering of forgiveness."

Ruby smiled as she was handed a plush toy.

"It is a replica of All Might," said Izuku. "He is also my mentor."

"They make toys of him," questioned Ruby.

"He is one of the best if not _the_ best with being a Pro Hero," said Izuku. "An idol turned mentor."

"Hmm-hmm," said Hitoshi. She turned to Izuku. "Hey, Deku. Could you do me a solid?"

"Yeah, sure!"

Hitoshi reached into her pocket and pulled some tickets. "I got an appetite for some fish dogs. Would you be a dear and get me one?"

"Sure," said Izuku. He turned to Ruby. "Do you want anything?"

"Just a honey bun if you please," asked Ruby.

"Sure, if they have it," said Izuku before retreating to retrieve their orders.

Hitoshi decided to join Ruby by sitting next to her on the bench. "Since Izuku is gone, we can have a little girl talk."

Ruby remained quiet as Hitoshi adjusted herself. She pulled out a pack of cigarettes and lit one of the cancer sticks. "Izuku is such a doll, isn't he?" She blew into the air. She observed the area for a few moments as the crowd was moving from one place to the next. "Sweet, humble, and kind. A good lad indeed."

Ruby turned to Hitoshi with a curious look. "Can I ask you a question, Hitoshi?"

"Sure, Rubes. You don't mind calling you that, don't you?"

She shook her head in disagreement. "It's okay." She crossed her fingers. "Why do you and Izuku get along so naturally?" She looked to her lap, feeling embarrassed for asking that question. "I have witnessed being awfully shy around girls. Passing out, nose bleeds, stuttering the works. But why not you?"

Hitoshi nodded while flickering her cigarette. "Midoriya is an easily shy guy. He had always had a weak constitution for girls. Girls know it and take advantage." She took another puff. "Girls enjoy seeing him like that because they find it adorable. Heck, he is the poster child for a face that makes girls want to be mothers." She nudged closer to her. "Don't mention to him that I say that."

Ruby nodded in compliance.

"Izuku has that sweet charm that compels girls to him. There are no kinks in his armor. No ulterior motives. He is true blue and sincere." Hitoshi looked to the sky. "Far better than the creeps I used to date. Hell, still do. Can't help it. Too much of a tease."

Ruby didn't respond to that.

"Izuku can get along with me without becoming like a bleeding heart because I don't have ulterior motives," said Hitoshi. "He loves honest, respectful, and sweet kind of girls. So, basically, just be yourself."

"Well, how does that happen for him?"

"Simple! Don't try too hard to get to him. Take your time and do what you do best. That way, you can earn his trust and maybe his love in your own time."

"That's it?"

"Simple! Clear as day." Hitoshi took another puff of her cigarette. "I care about Izuku and I wish I can satisfy him. However, I am too much of a slut and one man isn't enough. I wouldn't want to do anything to break his heart." Hitoshi turned to Ruby. "However, I can tell you can do a better job than me."

"Me? A better job?"

"Don't count yourself out, Rubes. You are pretty, attractive, and hell, if I were a lesbian, I would be all over you." She flicked her forehead. "Joking, kinda! But seriously, I can tell you were crushing on him by your body language, your expression." She took another puff. "That switchblade in your backpack and that sharpened candy cane."

Ruby's heart skipped a beat. Hitoshi remained unmoved as she crossed her legs again. "Oh, little fishy!" She reached over and grabbed Ruby's neck collar. She kept her grin, staring in the windows of Ruby's soul. "The next time you want to make an attempt on my life, don't think. Just do it."

With her neck strained, she looked onto Hitoshi. "How did you know?"

"Sweetness, I am an Uber driver and a well-known hustler. Therefore, I am aware of _all_ of my surroundings," said Hitoshi affectionately while stroking Ruby's hair. "If it wasn't for my dear Izuku, your sweet foreign ass would be bathing in lye and sulfuric acid right now." Hitoshi released the collar of her neck. "Don't take it personally, sweetness! Just know where my feelings reside with this. Especially when making sure Izuku's happiness is at stake. For his happiness is _my_ happiness! So, please take care of my Deku."

Ruby felt an odd combination of fear and awe for Hitoshi. Hitoshi scooted away when finishing her cigarette. "Hey, we're cool, right?"

Ruby nodded with a smile. "Better than ever, _onee-chan_!"

A few moments later, Izuku returned with Hitoshi's fish dogs and to Ruby's surprise, her honey buns. "Here are your fish dogs, Hitoshi." He handed it to her. "And here is your honey bun. There was an American food truck nearby that were selling these." He handed her her baked goods. "I got a two-for-one. These are great tasting. Got mine smeared with grape jelly."

Hitoshi looked at Izuku. "Really?"

"Yeah! The guys there were cool people." He took a bite of his honey bun. "They claim it to be the best out of Beach City." _It was also cool to come across other people with quirks. Steven was cool and friendly. That Garnet chick was nice. Amethyst reminded me of Katsuki and Eijiro if they were female. Pearl looked like she needed a Prozac. She was giving me strange looks. I don't know. Whatever! Good honey bun!_

He looked at Ruby. "Do you want a bite of it?"

Ruby blushed. She saw the offering of taking a bite of his honey bun. _An indirect kiss!_ Ruby nodded. Izuku handed the honey bun in which she took a bite. Ruby smiled, tasting and savoring the piece that was touched and eaten by him. Hitoshi smiled at the duo.

"Hey, the line at the Ferris wheel is lightening up," said Hitoshi. "Ruby, Izuku! Go for a ride on it. I want to take pictures."

Izuku swallowed his honey bun. "Sure!" He turned to Ruby. "Do you want to?"

Hitoshi eyed Ruby, giving her subtle hints. Ruby nodded in compliance. "Let's go!"

The senpai trailed a few feet back as they were heading toward the Ferris wheel. She waited a few moments before wanting a discussion with the attendant. The attendant reminded Hitoshi of the Rin Matsuoka character from _Free._ With her charm, no man could resist this temptress. She tapped the attendant's shoulder. Using her ploy to attract men, she used her sucker and raising her skirt. "Yo, stud," she said while pulling out the sucker, which created a trail.

The attendant already couldn't keep his eyes off of Hitoshi as she swayed her hips toward him. She leaned forward, locking thighs with him. "Need a favor for my two friends, Red and Green on the carriage."

The attendant nodded.

"Here $20 for you if you stopped the wheel for a bit of a bathroom break," she said to him while popping her lips.

The attendant nodded in silence before feeling her hand cradling his already erect dick. "And a bit of this for a lollipop ride so my two friends can talk. What do you say?"

The Rin-looking attendant didn't mind as he operated the carriage until the wheel made it to the top. Hitoshi grabbed him by the collar and took him to the nearby restroom.

 _Go get him, kid!_

 _ **Five minutes later…**_

"Wow," cried Ruby in awe as she was able to see the entire view of Sophia Island. "It is like a neon wonderland of glamor and lights!"

Izuku nodded in agreement. Izuku tried relaxing as much as he can. He was once alone with Ruby. Their distance was quite close. Trying to keep his composure, he tried keeping his eyes straightforward.

There wasn't any denying that Ruby was a beautiful girl. Although in his opinion, Blake had a mature aura, which was much of his appeal, Ruby was special in her own way. It was cute and childish. Nevertheless, he couldn't say that he didn't find her attractive.

"Hey, Izuku?"

"Yeah?"

"I am glad that we were able to go to this carnival." Ruby held onto the handle of the carriage. "I am actually having a great time."

Izuku smiled. "Think nothing of it! I just wanted to be sure that you are having fun." He turned to her. "You are having fun, are you?"

"I just said so, silly!" She grinned. "Why? Doubting me?"

"No," he said. "I just wasn't sure how you were." He scratched his arm. "I was paying attention to the body language from earlier. I wasn't sure if you were upset or something."

"Nah! No worries, Izuku! Just had to get used to my surroundings."

Izuku nodded with relief. "Just making sure." She turned herself to him. "Are you happy?"

"Yeah! I am! Happy to play games and have fun with great people. A way better turnout than earlier today," said Izuku. "I am not sure if I didn't thank you for keeping your eye on me after passing out."

"In your own way, you did," said Ruby. "Just thank you for treating me like a friend."

"You did say that a stranger is a friend that you have yet to know."

Ruby felt a soft spot in her stomach. She held onto the All Might plush toy that Izuku gave to her as a gift. "Say Izuku? You mentioned about All Might mentoring you."

He turned to her. "Oh yeah! All Might. Well, I call him Yagi-san or Uncle Toshi from time to time. He is my mentor. Like Goodwitch is to yours."

"He must be something to admire. Especially by giving me this plush toy."

"I've learned a lot from him," said Izuku. "He is the reason why I wanted to become a pro hero." He looked to the ground. His face contorted. "I used to get picked on for having these kinds of dreams. All Might was my biggest fan and I would do anything to be under his wing."

"And you are," said Ruby.

"It wasn't easy, Ruby," said Izuku. "Especially when a certain childhood friend continued downing me at every moment's notice." He cursed under his breath. "It is like he has an inferiority complex. Out of all people in this prefecture, he always picked on me. It is like it isn't an opinion but a fact. Like it is eighty degrees and he hates me."

"You know, Izuku, people tend to externalize their weakness and projecting it onto others," said Ruby. "It reminded me when a bully named Cardin did to Jaune. To Blake. Hell, anyone that was beneath him." She sighed once more. "There are people that can't accept that the world is large enough for everyone to get something. However, there are people that believe that two is a crowd."

"Seems like Cardin and Katsuki would make a perfect pair. Let's set them up," said Izuku while laughing.

"No way! It would be a match made in hell," said Ruby while laughing.

"Better yet, a deathmatch! Kacchan would probably massacre Cardin."

"And vice versa!"

The duo continued laughing for a moment before resting themselves. "You know, Izuku?"

"Yeah?"

"It is stuff like this when you have to laugh at," she told him. "You must be a force if he continues to externalize his frustration on you. Especially without any avail."

Izuku nodded in agreement. "You know what, Ruby? I agree." He put his hand on her shoulder. "Thank you for understanding me. And thank you for rationalizing these things. Like I've said earlier, it feels good to have an outsider's perspective."

"Don't mention it, Izuku." Ruby touched his hand. "Say, Izuku? You are talking to me directly."

Izuku raised his head. "I am, am I? I think I am learning to adjust to you is all. I feel relaxed."

"It isn't easy being shy, is it?"

"What can I say? I am a dense shounen! A flaw!"

Ruby held onto his hand. "I think once you can trust people, knowing their best interest, then it works out perfectly." She rubbed it affectionately. "I wasn't lying when I said that I liked you." She began blushing. "I am quite jealous of Blake getting to you first."

Izuku turned away. He had completely forgotten about Ruby's knowledge of him and Blake having sex.

"Don't worry, Izuku! Your secret is safe with me," she said to him. "At least I got a chance to kiss you. Sorry about the tactical vomit."

Izuku wavered his hands. "Let's pretend that moment never happened."

"Agreed! But, I do have a request."

Ruby took Izuku's hand, rubbing it affectionately. Izuku didn't resist. Although he was feeling uncertain about these feelings, it just felt right to comply. Their eyes met with each other.

"I have a selfish request, Izuku. Would you please hear me out?"

Izuku didn't answer. However, he nodded his head in understanding.

"Since laying my eyes upon you in that bedroom, I couldn't stop thinking about you," she told him. "Knowing that Blake got to you first and seeing how Hitoshi treats you, I really envy them. When I said that I love you and my love for you is at first sight, I meant it. Trust me, these feelings are much as confusing. But, when it comes to love, I would like to explore these feelings. See what they are meaning and where I can go from here. So, my request is can you steal these lips of mine." She blushed. "I want to know what it feels like to kiss the boy that you love...sober, of course."

Before Izuku could speak, she put her finger to his lips. "Even if you don't feel the same, just honor this selfish request. Even if I am second place to Blake, I will fight for you until I am your number one. So, if you don't mind, can we share lips once again?"

Izuku didn't debate or deter from it. He decided not to overthink. He placed his hand on her cheek, stroking it affectionately. "You know, Ruby! You are a really great girl. I don't know where this will go but I will honor your request. Close your eyes."

Izuku watched her eyes closed shut. Izuku took hold of Ruby's chin. Izuku closed his eyes as his lips mashed with her lips. It tasted of honey bun as the duo shared their first kiss (without being intoxicated). Ruby deepened the kiss by opening her mouth, inviting Izuku's tongue to join her tongue. Ruby caressed his cheeks, wanting to touch every fiber of his skin.

The duo broke the kiss, leaving a trail of saliva between the pair.

"Wow, Izuku! Your lips were amazing," she said in bewilderment. "Now these lips belong to you."

Before Izuku could answer, the Ferris wheel proceeded to move. Ruby assumed that the duration of stalling was long enough.

As they were heading down, their smiles faded when seeing an unexpected guest.

Holding a slingshot and a backpack filled with water balloons, Ruby and Izuku saw Katsuki Bakugo. Instead of wearing his street clothing, he was rocking his uniform as Lord Explosion Murder.

 _ **[Cue Kill Bill Ironside Siren Sound music here]**_

Izuku instinctively held his out to protect Ruby. Katsuki's eyes never left Izuku's sight.

"Well, well, well," said Katsuki with a sniveling grin. "If it isn't the defenseless pussy in plain sight." He paused, noticing Ruby beside him. "And you brought a guest! Ara ara!"

"Katsuki," said Izuku. "Whatever you have planned, don't this in front of Ruby. She has nothing to do with this!"

Katsuki wagged his finger. "No, no, no! You should've thought of that after talking about my mother." He gripped to the slingshot. "Let's see if you walk it like you talk it now, _bitch!_ "

 _ **To be continued…**_

 _ **BD: Damn, Chicky! This has to be the longest chapter you've written!**_

 _ **GOTA: A gift for my fans! Our fans!**_

 _ **BD: What a turnout of events! It's going down in the next chapter!**_

 _ **GOTA: Please believe! Merry Christmas! Happy Hanukkah! Happy Kwanzaa! Happy Holidays! God bless! Happy New Year! Until we meet again! Stay tuned!**_


	14. A Random Hero's Carnival (Part III)

_**Hey, guys! GOTA, here, with another installment of "A Homestay To Remember." As always, which girl do you ship with Izuku? And yes, it is obviously a harem but it is always fun to wonder! Enjoy!**_

 _ **Team Emerald Rose! {Ruby x Izuku}**_

 _ **Team White Emerald! {Weiss x Izuku}**_

 _ **Team Greenshade! {Blake x Izuku}**_

 _ **Team Golden Emerald! {Yang x Izuku}**_

It was in the middle stall of the men's restroom where Hitoshi could be found with the Ferris wheel attendant. Hitoshi held onto the stall for dear life as she felt the force of the cherry-popping attendant exalting his energy to the experienced teen. Hitoshi laughed in ecstasy, experiencing another sexual experience. To be a virgin, Hitoshi thought, he was too good to make a woman stringing her own chords.

"By the gods," cried the gray-haired teen as she was gasping for breath.

"Damn, your pussy is tight," said the Rin-looking attendant.

"Nope," interjected Hitoshi as she was snickering delightfully. "You're just blessed with a big dick. And you definitely know how to use it. Now, bone this slut!"

As the redhead secured his arms around her waist, she was crying out his name as she wanted to release her juices out to the world. Out of the many men she had slept with, he was certainly in the top three. Never in her many years did she expect a man that wasn't that far from her age to make her feel good.

The Rin-looking attendant bit into Hitoshi's neck. She didn't mind as it intensified the pleasure. Hitoshi felt his cock piping into her womb. She was fortunate that there was a condom in place or else she knew she would have been pregnant.

"I'm getting close, Baby Pop," cried Hitoshi as she used her teeth to gnash her blouse. "Jesus Christ of Azarath Metrion Zenthos!"

"I am coming," cried the attendant as he thrust harder. "I am coming!"

The rattles, the shakes, and the moans filled the room before Hitoshi felt him orgasming in her womb. She wasn't that upset, explaining to herself that he was a virgin. Nevertheless, the redhead had stamina. She was close to climaxing but she knew this was enough.

She made a mental note of getting his contacts. There was no way she wasn't going to let him go. Hitoshi panted loudly, wiping the sweat on her forehead as she got up from him. She proceeded in pulling her panties up as she heard him tying the condom before flushing it down the toilet.

Hitoshi turned her back to the stall. She reached for a piece of her wasabi-flavored chewing gum while straightening herself out. "You better hope, baby pop, that it doesn't flood the toilet."

The brown-eyed attendant swayed his hand, alerting that the certainty of that was very doubtful. "I doubt that. Plus, we were being careful and I also don't think many people would consider having sex in a crowd of people."

Hitoshi pursed her lips. Amazing that the cheeky virgin could be very naive about those possibilities. If only she knew of the places many people like her would relieve their sexual urges. However, she decided to put her sexual conquests aside as she wanted to know more about her recently acquainted friend.

She handed him a stick of gum. "Before we go any further, this is wasabi-flavored."

The redhead smiled. "No worries. Spiciness is my middle name." He delightfully accepted the gum and placed it into his mouth. "Actually, my sweet Gou gets this kind of gum. It is my favorite but in the top five."

Hitoshi raised her eyebrow when hearing him saying the name of his sister. "Gou? As in Gou Matsuoka? The former swim manager of Iwatobi High and now the swim manager at Keio?"

The attendant was reaching for his pants when the question registered in his brain. "Yeah! That is the only Gou I know."

"Wait a minute? You wouldn't be the Rin Matsuoka from _Free_ , are you?"

A pregnant silence ensued for a moment. The attendant rubbed the bridge of his nose. " _Free_ is just a television show." He showed a smile. "However, it is based on true events about me and my friends' journey back when we were in high school. I am an alumnus of Samezuka Academy and a former member of their swim team. Makoto, Haruka, and Nagisa are my childhood friends. Haruka and I became rivals with swimming and the show makes it very apparent." He looked to the ceiling before resting his eyes onto Hitoshi. "I didn't think there were serious fans of the series. It was very low-key and quite domesticated."

"Quite domesticated," said Hitoshi inquisitively as she giggled like a giddy schoolgirl. Her flushed cheeks and holding her face. "No way in hell! Dude, I had the biggest crush on you! I have all of your posters, magazine cut-outs, and even a body pillow!"

Rin crossed his legs. "Well, you have an actor's pictures and his body pillow. The talent agency wanted similar people that looked like us. It was like doppelgangers and understudies. They actually spent weeks wanting to detail every single event prior to finishing high school." He nodded in understanding. "I am humbled that you are a fan."

"All of your friends? You knew _all_ of them?"

"People like Nanase, Tachibana, Hazuki? Yeah, we still keep in touch!"

Hitoshi began panting. Never in her eighteen years did she encounter a jackpot like that in front of her. By chance, the girl wanted a lick to distract him from setting up Ruby and Izuku. She felt that the gods were blessing her for her blessing Ruby for Izuku. _Thank you, God!_ Then, she became perplexed.

"Wait a minute? How come you are a carny and not pursuing your passion to swim?"

"I am still an avid swimmer, but…." Rin averted his eyes. The redhead sighed momentarily before facing his damsel of the evening. "Some things happened following my departure from Samezuka. I went back to Australia and did time at one of their universities." He clicked his tongue. "I got involved in things. Starred in some films," he paused while rolling his eyes, "that I am not particularly proud of. Anyway, word got back and I was kicked out of school. Afterward, I returned back here in Japan and did a year or two working as a police officer. But I got bored with it and now, I am a carny."

"You certainly didn't allow your experience to go to waste," said Hitoshi while popping her gum. She made another mental note to contact her masseuse. She can feel the pressure on her back from that non-stop, vigorous sex. "I want your contact information after this. This won't be the last time we will meet."

Rin released a smile, agreeing to the same thing as he pulled out her cell phone. "I am in town for another two weeks before we move on to another city." He handed her his phone so she can program her number.

"Don't you worry," she said. "I have hideaways where I can scream your name out and cum my brains out without the bickering of neighbors or the police." She handed his phone back to her. "To be a virgin, you were good at what…" She stopped. The thoughts were finally registering with the information on what he had told her. "You said that you were involved in some films?"

Rin nodded as he received Hitoshi's phone to program his number. "Let's say money was tight and the kind of business I was involved in, there is an open market." He kneaded his finger before winking at her. "And I don't discriminate."

Hitoshi wouldn't dare cast judgment, especially since she knows where he was coming from. Be that as it may, whatever they have taught him paid off. She wasn't objecting to it. "So, you wouldn't happen to have Nanase's line, would you? Asking for a friend."

 _ **A few minutes later…**_

Hitoshi pulled Rin into another kiss as they stepped outside of the men's restroom. Hitoshi used her free hand to grip his head tightly and using the other to grip his dick. Rin was pushed back as their thighs were locked with each other. Like crabs fighting in a bucket, either party wouldn't let go.

While the duo was kissing, a family of four was passing through.

"My God in heaven," cried the brunette mother. "Do they know what kind of disease they can get just from leaning on the bathroom door?"

"Oh, get some," said the black-haired father and black-haired son who appeared to be five years of age.

"Gee, Daddy-O," said the five-year-old son. "Seem like they are playing Goat In The Stable a wee-bit too early in the night."

 _POW!_

"Damn it, Shin," cried the mother. "We said no potty mouth words while on vacation." The fueling yet aggravated mother watched her son develop a huge bump on his head. She turned to the babbling baby. "Sorry, Hima, for doing that while holsting you. Hopefully, you won't become my second shame." Her eyes darted when seeing her husband walking toward the couple's direction. "And where in the hell are you going, Hiro?"

The husband panicked. Rubbing the back of his head, he said, "Nothing, Mitzi." He nervously chuckled. "Just passing them my card in case they need silverware since they are a couple."

"Or making a family," said Shin while snickering.

 _POW!_

The aggravated, flat-chested housewife grabbed both perverted husband and son by the ear. "Alright, you lecherous bastards! Let's see if I can wipe the smiles off your face when we get to the hotel."

"Sorry, baby," cried Hiro.

"Yeah, Dad is sorry," said Shin.

"Alright, let's see how much you can miss your precious _Action Bastard_ shows. And my loving husband, I hope you enjoyed that show because that is the only action you are getting on this vacation," said Mitzi as she dragged them away from the scene.

Hitoshi and Rin parted lips, creating a trail of saliva between the two. Hitoshi smiled as she blew a bubble from the gum that Rin was previously chewing. She stroked his cheek delicately. "Can't wait to take you to my bungalow. I can scream and holler and cum my brains out without pestering neighbors."

The redhead smiled while pecking Hitoshi on the cheek. "It was like God saved my dick virginity for a reason."

"Rin?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Don't make this any more awkward."

Rin nodded. "Understood, Hitoshi." The gray-haired damsel locked lips with him once again. "You better be glad that you are this adorable. I normally don't invite hook-ups to my private bungalow. However, I feel that this won't be a hit and run." She gripped his collar. "Seems like you will be hitting this supple ass and running it for my money."

"I don't know what to say," said Rin as he flustered.

"Don't say a word. Just make me come," she said she pecked him on the cheek. "But not now." She took his hand, intertwining them in the process. "I have some friends here that I want you to meet. Hopefully, they took care of their ends." As they were walking, she paused. Suddenly, the look on her face turned stern. Her eyes were turning pale. Rin turned and realized that the area was getting a bit silent.

As he turned, he saw a strand of Hitoshi's hair floating on each side. Her body remained still as the hairs were acting like an antenna.

"Hitoshi? Are you okay?"

"There is a darkness at bay," said Hitoshi in a flat voice. "Someone is placing harm on my Izuku. And for that, they must pay."

Rin watched as Hitoshi gripped his hand and they proceeded to run.

"Where are we going," asked Rin.

"Didn't you hear, a death warrant has been signed on the bastard that is going to harm my Deku," said Hitoshi as they were running. "And I am the motherfucking executioner!"

 _ **Meanwhile….**_

Izuku clenched his teeth upon seeing Katsuki in his eyesights. The look on his childhood friend's face was far from the usual deviancy of bullying, harassment, cajoling, and belittling. He was suited up in his hero uniform. He looked as though he was prepared for war.

"Well, well, well," said Katsuki with a sniveling grin. "If it isn't the defenseless pussy in plain sight." He paused, noticing Ruby beside him. "And you brought a guest! Ara ara!"

Izuku felt the touch of Ruby gripping tightly around his arm. He didn't face her. He didn't want to see her fear. It wasn't necessary as he could feel her shivering body rattling upon his. Izuku was nervous. He was always nervous around Katsuki, especially with his unpredictable nature. Since the day they have met in the apartment complex that the family once shared, the blonde had turned his primary days of youth into a living hell.

Judging from Katsuki's demeanor and appearance, it appeared he was out for blood. A hellish atake, if one will.

"Katsuki," said Izuku. "Whatever you have planned, don't do this in front of Ruby. She has nothing to do with this!"

His body instinctively stood guarded in front of Ruby. He pressed his back toward her, shielding her as much as he could. The atmosphere was growing tense. Suddenly, onlookers were appearing as they were witnessing the standoff between childhood enemies/friends.

"Izuku," whispered Ruby. Ruby shielded her eyes. She pressed her head toward his back. She was acting like a skittish kitten protecting herself from danger. Izuku stood firm. Despite this sudden confidence, he, too, was afraid. Katsuki was volatile, maniacal, and can become dangerous. Especially when he felt that his ego and pride has been shattered.

Katsuki wagged his finger. "No, no, no! You should've thought of that after talking about my mother." He gripped to the slingshot. "Let's see if you walk it like you talk it now, bitch!"

Whispers began filling the area. Onlookers didn't know rather to intervene, call the local authorities, or something. The bystander effect was making its presence known at the Ferris wheel. What was now a place of revelry was turning into a tiny stage that was going to become a deathmatch.

Izuku saw the water balloons. He wasn't an idiot to know that what was contained in those balloons were going to cause great harm. At this time, the only word he had for his childhood friend was unrelenting.

"Kacchan, whatever is on your mind, you don't have to do this," said Izuku in a calm manner. "What I've said was only words and words alone."

Katsuki wagged his finger. "You're only calm because you don't have anyone here to back you up." He stared at the covered Ruby. He clicked his tongue insincerely. "Is that one of the foreigner bitches?"

The emerald teen gripped his lips. "Don't take your frustrations about me out of her. Like I've said, she has nothing to do with this."

Katsuki ignored Izuku's pleas as he observed the redhead-brunette. "Cute girl, Izuku! What did you call her? Ruby?" He nodded his head as his eyes were staring at the startled Ruby. "I like that name. Such a precious jewel. Rubies are red." He gave her a sickening smile. "Isn't that right, M'Lady?"

Ruby didn't answer. She kept her head tucked behind Izuku. Katsuki walked a few inches toward them. "Are you shy, Ruby? Why aren't you answering my question? Shall I go and take you out first."

"Kacchan, this is…" He was interrupted when Katsuki shouted to the heavens. "Shut up, baka!" That alone silenced the crowd. "Shut up! Shut up!" Izuku could see the panting and the veins popping out of his neck. "Now, Ruby! The jewels are red, right?"

Ruby nodded in compliance toward Katsuki.

"There you go! That's a good girl," said Katsuki insincerely before looking at Izuku. "Seems like you got a good girl, Icchan!" He nodded while delivering his trademark sickening smile. "Quite unfortunate that she isn't going to enjoy your cute face any further."

"Where are you getting at, Kacchan?"

The blonde smiled. "You're calling me, Kacchan now! Funny that earlier you weren't saying that when you decided to throw jabs towards my mother."

"You started it first," affirmed Izuku. "You always talk smack towards me and always wanting a show to back you up." He backed up further, trying his best to keep Ruby safe and secure. "I didn't have any intentions to place harm or pick on you." He pointed at Katsuki. "You have started it. You decided to point out my lack of a quirk. You decided to pick on me. You decided to talk about my guests and say awful things about my inability to handle them." Izuku was growing angry with each sentence. "Do you think my agenda each day is to give you hell? The fact we are still friends shows validity more than anything else!" His emerald eyes darted at Katsuki. "I am sorry to call your mother that. And not because you are threatening me, but because I mean it. I never want to hurt you. Rather you realize it or not, despite how you fucking make me sick, I do care for you."

 _That is an unfair way of viewing things, Izuku._

 _That is not right. A friend is a friend that is loving, trusting, loyal, and overall protective. That is my role with my teammates. A hard role to get into, but I would be damn if I see others treat my friends as so._

 _You know, Izuku, people tend to externalize their weakness and project it onto others._

 _There are people that can't accept that the world is large enough for everyone to get something. However, there are people that believe that two is a crowd._

Ruby's words were seeping into his mind. He lowered his defenses as he stepped out of the Ferris wheel. Ruby was about to say something until Izuku raised his finger. He was letting her know that he was going to be alright. He hoped that this would be enough timing for Ruby to leave and get out of harm's way.

However, she remained in her place. Ruby gave Izuku a look to alert him that she wasn't leaving his side. Much to Izuku's dismay, he nodded in compliance.

 _What are you doing, Izuku_ , thought Ruby to herself. The teen felt defenseless. As much as she wanted to use her own strength to defend Izuku, she didn't have her scythe with her. That weapon gave a sense of confidence to defend herself from the Grimm and Beowulf at bay. Plus, she didn't want to place any harm towards Katsuki. As much as she didn't like the idea of a bullying childhood friend, this wasn't her place. Nevertheless, she was going to trust the boy she likes with his instinct. Seeing him stepping out of the Ferris wheel, she could feel the aura of confidence. She gripped to her heart, hoping and praying that he doesn't get hurt.

"Do you think I am moved by your apologies," said Katsuki. "I don't care anymore. I am going to show you that you are inferior towards me. Defenseless, weak, an easy prey, bitch."

Izuku nodded in disagreement. "You're angry but you don't mean it. You wouldn't do this to me."

Katsuki gripped the slingshot. "Think I wouldn't?! What's here to stop me, baka!?"

"I know you," said Izuku calmly. "As much as you love attention, you wouldn't do anything to put serious harm on me. Do you really want to risk it all over something I said about your mother."

Katuski stared blankly at Izuku. Seeing the calmness on the emerald-haired teen's face was getting to him. He tightened his stance, ready to engage. "Don't mess with my mind! I will do it!"

"If you would have, you would've done it without warning," said Izuku. "Within, you don't want to do this. You're angry. And right now, in front of this crowd, you wouldn't do anything detrimental. Think, Kacchan!"

"Stop saying my name like that," said Katsuki as he was turning red. He gritted his teeth frustratingly. Sweat was pouring out of his pores. He felt his hands soaked around the slingshot. "You are only like this because you are being seen is all and don't want to be pulverized."

Izuku snapped his fingers. "Even in your wording, it is off. You wouldn't use words like that." Izuku walked a bit further into Katsuki's direction. "If you want to settle this like men, then let's settle this. Just not here. You know you wouldn't risk expulsion from UA and losing the chance of being a Pro Hero. What would uncle and auntie think?"

"Shut up! Shut up!" Katsuki barked loudly, still gripping his slingshot.

"You're angry," said Izuku. "I can see that. I said I was sorry for talking about your mother, but harming me and Ruby isn't worth it."

"Make one more step and you are dead, you bastard," said Katsuki. "I mean it."

"Katsuki, you should be blessed that you have somebody that can appreciate you for you," said Izuku. "Not everyone can handle that. You aren't going to do this. If you want to get me later, fine. But, this isn't the time. And you know that your anger towards me has nothing to do with your mother." Izuku set his eyes upon the teen, which caused the blonde to fluster. "I know, Kacchan. I have always known."

"Fuck you," shouted Katsuki as he grabbed the slingshot.

"Izuku," cried Ruby.

Izuku stood motionless. Things were appearing to be in slow motion. He saw the sickening smirk spreading from Katsuki's lips. He watched as the balloon flung from the slingshot. Everything was slowing down bit by bit. He watched as the elasticity of the slingshot vibrated. His eyes were focused on the very thing that can harm him.

He could hear Ruby crying out his name. The onlookers were making an astounding roar. Despite his hidden nervousness, he stood afoot. At any point in time, he could have used his quirk to end this. He could have ran. However, he was sick of running. If this was going to be the plan for the rest of his life? Running away from his troubles? If it was his time to be with God, then it was time. At least he had a few moments to stand his ground to Katsuki. He shut his eyes, embracing for the end.

" _Ride on, Shooting Star!"_

Izuku opened his eyes. He was familiar with the origin of that voice. Izuku looked to the sky and saw a flying Vespa going at a high rate of speed. From his position, he saw the Ferris wheel attendant riding the Vespa and from behind, he saw Hitoshi holding onto a guitar. Her eyes appeared as if they were on fire.

Katsuki turned when seeing the flying Vespa going to his direction. The Vespa landed a few inches from the two. Hitoshi stepped out of the guitar. Working the helmet and sporting the trademark of a well-known Vespa driver, she stared into the eyes of the dangerous blonde.

"Who in the fuck are you," asked Katsuki.

"Stay the hell away from my Dekkun," shouted Hitoshi as she aimed the guitar toward Katsuki's direction.

Katsuki didn't have a chance. The moment his face met with the guitar, his body did a complete 360-degree turn into the air. Hitoshi stuck out her tongue as she used the guitar like a baseball bat and struck him again, causing him to fly into the air. Izuku, Ruby, and onlookers watched as Katsuki was flying in the air. They watched as he was flung several feet into a nearby fountain. They watched as a giant splash was made in the process.

"Wow," said Ruby in awe. "Big Sis is an awesome wonder!" Ruby rushed to Izuku's aid. She ran and embraced the emerald-haired teen. "Izuku, are you okay?"

Izuku was still reeling in shock by the sudden appearance of Hitoshi and the flying Vespa. He looked onto the startled Ruby before rubbing her hair. "I am fine, Rubes! Don't worry, I am okay!" Ruby's eyes were like flying saucers as she kissed him on the cheek.

"You were like very brave and I saw the confidence you exude," said Ruby.

"Something about danger and protecting the girl who cares about me make you do the unthinkable," retorted Izuku while returning Ruby's embrace.

It was met with another embrace by the gray-haired teen. Izuku and Ruby turned to look at Hitoshi. "Sorry, but I wanted to be part of the moment."

Izuku and Ruby stared at each other before laughing. "It's fine, Hitoshi," replied Izuku. "Thanks for saving me." He paused intermittently when realizing that something was off. "How did you know I was in trouble? Also…" He looked at the Vespa. "I wasn't sure we came here with a Vespa." He turned to the Ferris wheel attendant. "Is it yours?"

Rin nodded in disagreement. He pointed at Hitoshi. "Just say Hitoshi has a way of sweet-talking people out of things." He stuck out his hand. "The name is Rin by the way. Rin Matsuoka."

Ruby paused when hearing the name coming out from his lips. "Wait a minute. _The_ Rin Matsuoka?!" She began squealing like a piglet when seeing food. "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" She was reaching around her pockets. "I must get an autograph!"

Hitoshi stood in the middle. "Hey, hey! You can see, but don't touch. You already have your eye candy." She looked at Ruby before winking at her, which caused the redhead-brunette to blush. "And to answer your question, Deku. A big sister knows when their little brother is in trouble." She winked at Ruby again, signifying their yandere tendencies.

Izuku was feeling touched by Hitoshi's protectiveness. "Golly, thanks! You're definitely getting five stars on this Lyft ride." The emerald-haired teen winked as Hitoshi lightly hit his cheek with her fist.

Rin positioned himself on the Vespa. "Hey, guys, since my shift has ended, I am hearing about this upcoming fashion show at the auditorium. Supposedly, they are going to have a singer performing during the show."

Izuku patted his pockets. "I wish I can attend but I don't have any cash." It was when he felt Hitoshi wrapping his arm. "Don't sweat it, kiddo!" She informed him. "Big sister Hitoshi told you guys that everything is on me."

Rin patted his chest, raising the badge from his shirt. "And carnies get in backstage for free!"

Ruby produced a smile, holding Izuku's hand. "Shall we go, Izuku?"

Izuku looked at his cell phone and noticed that it was approaching near midnight. He hasn't heard any word from his mother. He didn't get any other connection from the girls either. And knowing if there was a concert, then his classmates were going to be there.

"Hey, a fashion show and the chance to meet a singer? Why not?" Izuku shrugged his shoulders, showing that he was willing to have a little more fun.

"Alright, let's make like a tree and branch out," said Rin as he grabbed Hitoshi's hand as she got on the Vespa.

"Jesus, you sounded corny," said Hitoshi in a laughing tone.

"Didn't stop you from earlier," said Rin as he turned on the ignition. "You guys don't mind about us going ahead, do you?"

Izuku swayed his hands. "It's fine. We know where to find it. We will meet you." Izuku and Ruby waved as Rin and Hitoshi rode toward the auditorium. Izuku turned to Ruby. "Ready to go?"

"Like yeah," answered Ruby as they held hands again.

Ruby smiled as she was holding the hand of the boy she liked. She was surprised by the sudden confidence that exuded from him. It was like transitioning from a boy to a man in the matter of minutes following their kiss on the Ferris wheel. She placed her hand on her lip, just wanting to be sure that the feeling was there. She wanted to grab her cheeks like a squirrel full of nuts.

"Thank you for the idea of going here instead," said Ruby. "I am having a blast!"

He nodded in return. "And thank you, Ruby."

"For what?"

"For thanking me. And thanks to the advice from earlier about Katsuki," said Izuku.

"No problem. What made you have a change of heart?"

"Believe it or not, I had a feeling about this for quite some time." He began to smile. "And seeing him like this only confirmed what I think."

"And what is that, Izuku," asked Ruby.

Before he could answer, he had heard his phone ringing. He grabbed his cell phone and saw that it was Shouto. He answered it on the second ring. "Hey, Shouto! What's up?"

"Where are you? We got word that Katsuki was on a tirade for your blood," answered Shouto.

The emerald-haired teen clicked his tongue. "Oh?! Don't worry about that. Katsuki is currently indisposed at the moment."

"Really? What happened?"

"Just say that a shooting star saved the day. Where are you guys?"

"Scrambling around the island looking for you," answered Shouto. "But since you're good, we can go to the fashion show."

"Cool! Me and Ruby are heading that way."

"You're still together?" Izuku could hear background noises. "I told you that foreigner girl is still with him, Mineta. You owe $25."

" _Oh, hell! Why God! Why my life?! Why does he have a harem!?"_

Izuku was chuckling under Minoru's groaning before hearing Shouto on the phone. "Anyway, I can get the gang together knowing that you are good and meet you guys at the show. We can finally meet one of the girls." He can hear Momo in the background. "Can't wait to meet your girlfriend, Izuku!"

"How many times do I have to say…" It was then Ruby took the phone. "Hey, whoever you are. Izuku is right. I am not his girlfriend."

Izuku was smiling before hearing the next set of words.

"I am Izuku's _fiancee_!"

 _ **[insert scratched record player here]**_

Izuku began to stutter before letting go of Ruby's hand and passing out face forward on the ground.

 _ **Meanwhile….**_

The municipal auditorium was lit up on this night on the island. With a thousand brilliant beams, yet the brightest lights of all were inside, awaiting the curtain rise. Masaru Bakugo felt like a chicken without his head. This was his biggest project and he didn't want to mess up. With his wife being occupied and his son being busy with his classmate's cousin, he can finally concentrate on what he knew best - being a fashion designer.

The backstage was like a circus. People scrambling left and right like an exposed ant hill. He knew he had limited time before the show was to begin. They were already behind schedule and he knew he had potential clients who were interested in purchasing his clothing to make clothing lines. Masaru tried keeping his composure. Not only was he helping nearly fifty girls, he was also in charge of the singer as well. If things go well, this could put him on the map.

"Where is the singer," asked Masaru in a frantic manner. The singer should have arrived an hour ago but still has yet to show.

"Relax, Mr. Bakugo. You know how late singers love to be." The blonde assistant stood calm as she held the items that Masaru needed to give to the other models.

Masaru rubbed his face in a harsh manner. "It _does_ matter if they are taking up my cash." He grabbed his face. "If there is a God, then he wouldn't want this to be ruined." He then turned to his assistant. "And thank you, Melissa, for coming back here on this short notice. I knew it had to be hard coming back suddenly from the States."

Melissa rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Think nothing of it, Mr. Bakugo. Two things about me: science and fashion." She gave a peace sign.

Masaru began to frown. Melissa stared blankly. "I will try reaching for the singer again."

"Please do." Masaru said before hearing a crash in the background. Masaru rushed to the source while speaking in Igbo and French. Melissa, then, went to her phone to contact the missing talent. She decided to use FaceTime to contact her.

The singer answered in the third ring. "Yo! Hey, Melissa. What's the sitch?"

Melissa showed the singer-in-question the circus. "So the drama! Where are you, Neon?"

"Sorry, Melissa! Had made a wrong turn at Albuquerque with the tour bus," said the singer in a haughty laugh.

"Neon! As much as I like going to host clubs and all-male revues, this is serious," said Melissa. "Hundreds of people are expecting a singer tonight at this show and you are it."

"Relax, sweetness. I am coming. I will be there in three shakes of a lion's tail."

"Make it one! We need you." Melissa hung up the phone. She sighed through her nose. "God, where is Izuku when you need a stress reliever?" Melissa made a mental note to contact Izuku following the show. Although she was aware of the Beacon girls at his home, that wouldn't stop her from having a little fun with the cinnamon roll. She felt that the girls could learn a trick or two on pushing the right buttons. She licked her lips before tending to the needs of her paymaster.

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

Katsuki felt like putty. That was the best way to describe the pain of his current juncture. He tried adjusting himself as he was getting up from the fountain. Water continued spraying erratically onto his soaked body. He felt the bruises and cuts surrounding his body.

Adding insult to injury, the balloon burst which caused the fountain to sink deeper into the ground, creating a crevice. Katsuki spat, resulting in a tooth to fall out of his mouth. When seeing that, his fist clench into anger.

His thoughts were still fuming from the incident at the swimming pool with Izuku.

 _"What were those words you said to me, you baka?!"_

 _"Say it one more time! Please, Izuku! I want you to. I want you to say from your slothful lips as you can taste the blood from your still pumping veins!"_

 _"C 'mon, you bitch! C 'mon, you fucking pussy. If you said it the first time, then say it again!"_

 _"C 'mon, you fatherless bastard! The son of a cheating mother! C'mon, you little pussy! Say it to my face!"_

 _" I've said that the only thing that is pussy about me is my contact list. And last time I remember, your mother, Mitsuki, was somewhere in there. Let me think...let me think...now I remember. Under the category, "Hot and Ready!"_

He had his now cut and scratched white knuckles from clenching his fist too hard and gritted teeth from the effort to remain silent. Katsuki's form exuded an animosity that was like acid - burning, slicing, potent. His battered face was suppressed with rage, knowing when he saw Deku again, it was an attack on sight.

As he was slapping rubble off his body, he saw a rope coming into the hole. He looked up and saw that it was Eijiro. He frowned at his friend. "The hell do you want?"

"I am here to help you."

"Don't need you fucking help, you traitor."

"Say what you want," replied Eijiro. "Just know it is here to get you out." Katsuki saw that he was holding onto the rope. Knowing that he would need assistance, he decided to take the rope.

"I am only doing this because I didn't have any choice," said Katsuki.

"Yeah, yeah," said Eijiro. "Be glad Ashido was kind enough to supply you the rope."

"Why would that bitch give a fuck?"

"Because _that_ woman has compassion, sympathy, and overall, mercy," retorted Eijiro. "Now, hurry up! I still want to make it to that fashion show. All of us are going to be there."

"Deku, too?"

"All of us are going to be there and have a great time," said Eijiro. "No conflict tonight, okay?"

Katsuki didn't respond as he climbed out of the crevice. Eijiro had a bag that had Katsuki's normal clothes. "I am going to grab a bite with Ashido. We are waiting for you at the sukiyaki stand." He nodded at Katsuki before walking away.

 _This isn't over, Izuku! This is far from over. I am coming for the ass and please believe when I am coming to pound the hell out of you, I will! You will never embarrass me, you fucking baka!_

 _ **To be continued….**_

 _ **BD: It has been quite a hiatus. A lot has been going on lately with GOTA and I.**_

 _ **GOTA: Yeah, but we are slowly getting back to the swing of things. We have works currently in store but slow progress. We have another chapter of Jaune x Blake from 'A Good Jaune Is Hard To Chase.' A Jaune x Blake one-shot. A couple of incomplete stories from 'Izuku's Mothers' and 'Izuku' Sisters.'**_

 _ **BD: Don't forget an incomplete chapter of 'I Am My Izuku's Keeper,' 'A Time of Departure,' and 'Whatever These Kids Call Love.' Oh yeah, the final chapter of 'Out of Character (Part V)' from 'Izuku's Sisters.'**_

 _ **GOTA: When things calm down, we will be working on our stories. Just remain patient. Stay tuned!**_


	15. A Random Hero's Debut (Part I)

_**Hey, guys! GOTA, here, with another installment of "A Homestay To Remember." In this chapter, things are heating up when Ruby encounters a rival. Meanwhile, Ryuko and Glynda debate over strategy on obtaining their cinnamon roll. Later, Katsuki befriends a fellow ally.**_

 _ **As always, which girl do you ship with Izuku? And yes, it is obviously a harem but it is always fun to wonder! Enjoy!**_

 _ **Team Emerald Rose! {Ruby x Izuku}**_

 _ **Team White Emerald! {Weiss x Izuku}**_

 _ **Team Greenshade! {Blake x Izuku}**_

 _ **Team Golden Emerald! {Yang x Izuku}**_

Ruby Rose was feeling she was riding on Cloud 9. Who would have known that within forty-eight hours of arriving in Japan for her homestay that she would be arm-in-arm with a boy by her side. Just being beside her sweet cinnamon roll was more important than the sweetest cookie or the fluffiest pancake. Just the thought that Izuku returned her feelings was like the flint and the rock that created this spark in this fiery passion. Or that was what she had read once in a romantic novel she picked up at school.

It was the smell of exhaust fumes of the Vespa that led her and Izuku to Rin and Hitoshi's whereabouts. Ruby knew that Hitoshi texted Izuku that they were waiting on their arrival. But, she enjoyed their steady pace, taking their time. At this moment, they were a couple. They had shared their first (official) kiss at the Ferris Wheel. She had confessed her feelings and he reciprocated them. Despite being in the contest with the other maidens that she delightfully called her best friends, roommates, and teammates, she wasn't going to give up until she became his number one.

Unlike Blake's approach of conquering Izuku, Ruby wanted a more subtle approach. She felt that sex doesn't have to be the motive to claim him. As a proud virgin, she wasn't going to give herself to anyone until her Prince Charming would arrive and sweep her off her feet. It would have been something her mother would have wanted. She couldn't forget the days when sitting under her mother when giving her the idea of a storybook wedding. Her mother didn't want Ruby to give herself to anyone, preserving her virginity for the boy she loved. Owning her mother's wishes, she was going to do just so.

Was Izuku _her_ Prince Charming? She was willing to work and see if he was worth it.

But, in her heart and feeling the spirit of her departed mother, Summer, Izuku was somewhere in the mist.

"Thanks for the heads up! Later, Shinsou!" Izuku hung up the phone before retrieving it into his pocket. He turned to Ruby. "That was Rin and Hitoshi. They are waiting for us at the gate with our passes. However, there is going to be security checks." He blew a sigh to his nose. "According to Shinsou, one of the guards that Rin knows reminds him of Hisoka and to be prepared in case things get a bit frisky." He groaned under his throat. _And it would be the day that I wear my loose-fitted boxers._

"I wouldn't worry," replied Ruby in a consoling manner. "If the guy gets kind of frisky." She released a sinister smile when displaying her candy cane. "Then things will get risky and quite bittersweet."

Izuku nervously smiled, suddenly remembering her already yanderic nature. Nevertheless, it was one of the quirks that was part of Ruby and didn't stop him from liking her. Despite only knowing each other for nearly two days, she was bad company. And quite frankly, he was really enjoying her. Just by listening to her conversations and her actions, he could tell that she was a great friend and an aspiring leader.

Lying in bed with Blake earlier that morning, she had told Izuku that Ruby was their leader in the group. Despite her shyness and meek nature, she was a force to reckon with, especially when using her semblance.

 _I sometimes get envious of Ruby's power. This girl is going to do great things._

 _You will as well, Blake. I can tell in your voice that you will be great._

 _Thanks, Izuku. You're sweet! However, Ruby is just as mighty and powerful compared to the rest of us. It is just her confidence that needs to be more out there. And I believe when she finds it, she will outdo all of us._

 _Perhaps! As I aim to become a Pro Hero, you guys aim to become the greatest huntresses._

 _My Oum, you're adorable. Why could we have met sooner?_

 _P-P-Please B-B-B-Blake Y-y-y-you're m-m-m-making me fe-fe-feel...!_

 _Aww, so adorable, my little otouto! Don't change, my darling! Let's make wonderful Pro Hero and hunter babies together! Matter of fact, why not we practice now, I-zu-ku ba-by?!_

" _Who do you think is going to play, Izuku?"_

Izuku's thoughts were no longer situated in his bedroom with Blake. His mind returned back to the carnival where he was presently located. He turned to see Ruby as she tightly placed her grip onto the teen.

"Who do you think is going to play, Izuku?" Ruby asked inquisitively. Honestly, she really didn't care who was playing. She just wanted to hear her beloved talk. She knew that his shyness returned after self-promoting herself to his fiancee. She just enjoyed seeing the reaction from his cute face. She knew that they were far from being there, but it didn't mean she disliked the idea of eventually becoming engaged to him.

"I am not sure. I wouldn't mind if it was Smashing Pumpkins or Three Days Grace," said Izuku. Izuku was adjusting the bloody-stuffed tissues in his nose from Ruby's previous confession to his friends. Despite being flattered by Ruby's forwardness, this was still new to him. In the matter of 48 hours, he had consummated a relationship with Blake and later kissed Ruby. If he was featured in a harem, then this would be a proud moment from shounen men everywhere, but the sixteen year old was having reservations about this.

He wasn't going to lie about not enjoying his kiss with Ruby. The sweet and moist texture of her lips was like honey. Honestly, she was a better kisser than Blake. However, Blake knew how to direct the flow when it came to lovemaking. The way she glided her hands onto his body, giving him a sense of security that he was in good hands. Seeing her yellow eyes onto the night, alerting him and informing him of his place under her care.

His shyness was returning. The idea that he preferred dominant women overwhelmed him and the thought if others knew, then he could face embarrassment. Nevertheless, the prowess of womanhood was to be placed to the side as it was drifting back to Ochako. Ochako was one of the first girls that formally introduced herself when starting school. Until then, he thought was noticeable, unrecognizable.

Just plain invisible.

Prior to her departure, there were moments in which he wanted to explain his awkward, yet uncertain feelings to the brunette, but was nervous. If it wasn't fear that stopped him, it was Katsuki's jeering that prevented him. Katsuki was one of the few who knew of Izuku's feelings for Ochako. At any moment's notice, the blond would give him the sense of doubt, despair, and insecurity.

Now, there were two girls who were vying for his affection. In the matter of days, he would have his own intimate date with Blake. And now, he was on his way to a fashion show with Ruby. Despite either party calling it a date, in a way, it was a date.

Because no friends would kiss, hold hands, and go see a show unless feelings were involved.

"Like yeah! If they were there, then it would be so much fun," replied Ruby happily. Then, she turned to Izuku's direction. "So, Izuku?"

He returned her glance. "Yeah?"

Like a blushing bride, she averted her eyes. "Is this a date?"

The million-dollar question announced itself. Nevertheless, the teen didn't hesitate. Scratching his head, he said, "well, we did kiss, did we?"

"Hmm-hmm," she hummed when kicking a pebble. "But friends kiss each other out of respect and affection without being romantic."

Izuku nodded in compliance. "True, but nobody would make a confession unless there was affection to it." He licked his lips. "I did return your kiss. So, I guess it means that I return your affection."

Hearing those words made her heart flutter. If she could fly, she would. She would carry Izuku to the heavens and back, surrounding him with many kisses until he was basked in her marking. If she were a Faunus, she would indenture her mark, alerting others know of who he belongs to. She briefly frowned when she recognized Blake's signature mark on his neck. She wasn't going to protest because she knew that this was going to be a competition on who was going to be Izuku's first lady.

And she was going to be certain that she would remain in the lead.

"Thanks," answered Ruby. "I just wanted to be certain and I wanted to hear it from your lips." She looked at the ground again. "I just want confirmation. I mean you and Blake…."

Izuku decided to interject. "Let's not bring up Blake right now."

"Huh?"

Izuku released his grip from her. He stopped and paused in Ruby's direction. Seeing the seriousness in his eyes was surprising the redhead-brunette. It wasn't too long ago when facing confrontation with Katsuki, and here he was making a stance about her remark of Blake.

"Blake isn't here to defend herself and she isn't here with us," said Izuku calmly with a hint of sternness. "If we are on a date, then it is with _you_ and not her." He swallowed the lump in his throat, still surprised of where this extra shot of testosterone was coming from. "Mom tells me that it is rude to talk about other women when you are courting one yourself. So, let's not talk about her and instead, let's keep it between the both of us." He produced a wink. "Okay?"

Ruby released a tiny smile, seeing the cinnamon roll exuding this out-of-nowhere confidence. Although the teen liked the idea of being in charge of the relationship, she loved the fact when seeing Izuku taking charge.

He extended his hand. "Now, let's go have some fun. This is a date, right?"

She nodded in compliance. "Yes!"

"Now, let's create some memories for your homestay."

"Let's!" Izuku proceeded at a strider's pace to the auditorium. As the duo ran, her heartbeats were growing faster as if it was approaching at a crescendo. She hoped to Oum that her mother's words were coming true. Seeing him and wanting her to have a great time was swelling into her stomach, creating butterflies.

 _I hope he is the one, Mother! I hope he is my Prince Charming!_

 _ **Meanwhile….**_

It was after midnight as the women of UA High's Selective Re-Modification Program entered Sophia Island. After paying the toll, the girls finally managed to make it in the area.

Mount Lady parked the van at the furthest row of the parking lot. It was to the suggestion of Tatsuma that the further they were, the easier to make their escape. Of course, it couldn't go without Ryuko making a witty comment about their walking should do good as Glynda needed the exercise. It wouldn't be a witty rebuttal from the adjunct professor to comment about Ryuko's concerns for Glynda's weight while pondering when her next abortion visit was going to be free with her punch card.

As the dueling witch and the fiery dragon argued, Nemuri remained silent, realizing that she would never understand the beef between her sensei and her senpai. In her mind, if they knew how remotely similar they were, they could get along. She knew about their bad blood and didn't know how and where it began.

According to Nezu, the duo were the best of friends. Matter-of-factly, the principal noted how similar the duo was to her best friend, Yuu. Nemuri used seduction to her advantage with her devilish charm whereas Yuu served as vain, shameless, and apathetic about the consequences she made. She couldn't imagine Glynda and Ryuko having qualities similar to them, but nevertheless, the overall point was their rivalry and the friendship was as strong as glue.

Even to this day, neither Nezu nor Aizawa know what went wrong as the relationship between Goodwitch and Tatsuma soured. Despite working with Tatsuma since they were colleagues, she was much closer to Goodwitch-sensei. In a way, she often saw Goodwitch as a mother figure. As much as Nemuri wanted to ask either parties, she felt that it wasn't her place.

Yuu turned off the engine and shut off the lights. Yuu released a relieving sigh, finally commencing the plan on retrieving Izuku. She was fortunate that she withheld her masturbation or sex in the last seventy-two hours for all of her tensions would be released onto Izuku. She turned at the same time as Nemuri and Glynda. All were awaiting orders from Ryuko for further instructions.

"Listen up, ladies! Tonight is a special night for us on retrieving this precious cinnamon roll for this program." Ryuko produced a heavy smile. It was the kind of smile that was recognized as she was going to aim for the prize, or die trying. "We have a huge carnival going on. I wouldn't be surprised if half of Musutafu is at Sophia Island." She took a strong heavy sigh. "Therefore, it is best to be as quick, swift, and calculating as possible."

Nemuri and Yuu nodded in compliance. However, Glynda appeared indifferent, just clicking her tongue. It mattered not to Ryuko as she wanted to get this over with and not worry about the disease the Goodwitchs made when that condom broke and decided to keep the mistake.

"According to where Izuku was last located, he is situated in the northeast corridor of the island," said Ryuko as she went to the computer and proceeded to type on the keyboard. She made a pleasant hum. "Let's see! Okay! There is a fashion show in progress. Great!"

"How is it great? It isn't like they are going to accept you. This is a fashion show, not a pet exhibit," said Glynda.

Ryuko crossed her legs, unfazed of Glynda's comment. " _Anyway_ , this is good. It means that there is more ground to cover and we can be incognito and fade away." She gave Glynda a sly look. "Like Glynda's many boyfriends that ghosts her."

Before Glynda could rebuttal, Nemuri intervened. "Goodwitch-sensei and Tatsuma! Work now, _bitch_ later." It was joined by Yuu's groan. "Nemuri's right. We are already wasting time and who knows what kind of girl will try to take Izuku away from him. We have Shinsou and this Ruby who is already in the lead. They are winning and we are getting blue balls!"

"Yuu's right," interjected Ryuko. "He is a high value commodity and he needs to be taken care of."

Nemuri nodded in compliance. "That's right." She winked. "Taking advantage of him is assigned to us. No way in hell we would allow a burnt out skank and girl who wouldn't know how to handle a dick." She gripped her fist. "Do you know how much I want to get inside his creamy center? Since the moment he stepped foot inside of my classroom!" The blue-haired temptress rubbed her stomach. "A succulent cannoli I _will_ partake!"

The Pro Hero Ryukyu snapped her fingers, returning back to the matter at hand. "It is going to be a big crowd and Lord knows how we can distract Izuku. Knowing Shinsou and that foreigner girl, Ruby, they have their eyes on the prize like a certain Twitter-flexing politician thinking he might win a second term." She narrowed her eyes. "And we _won't_ let that happen."

It was met with a humming sound of approval from each one in the van.

It was Nemuri's turn to speak. "Earlier before we got caught in traffic, I was able to canvas the area with the ctOS database from this tablet. I was trying to find spots without being seen."

"Like Glynda's attempt on bleaching her upper lip," interjected Ryuko as she turned to Goodwitch with a sinister smirk. "Right, Martin Mull?"

"That's not funny," interjected Glynda.

"To you," retorted Ryuko.

"Stop it, Tatsuma," retorted Nemuri. "Anyway, there is a rocky beach that can bring us closer to the auditorium. There isn't anyone covering the area, so it can be easy to get through without entering the carnival. The only thing, however, is that we can face some issues with security once getting to our destination." She grabbed her tablet and positioned it on the console. "Security takes periodical breaks and shift changes. Thanks to the delay, we have about…" She paused as she looked at her watch. "Thirty minutes before another shift change."

"What's the problem with that," asked Yuu.

"The beach covers three square miles," answered Nemuri. "If we are going to sneak in, we have to be quick on our feet before the shift change or else waiting another four hours."

"By then, it would be closing time," said Ryuko. "And Lord knows what can happen. Or worse, we can lose Izuku again."

"True," said Nemuri. "However, if we are quick on our feet, then we can have a window to sneak through the rocky beach and enter that way." She used her finger to zoom into the blueprint of the island. "So, once we can get through the beach and pass security, we are in. However, we have another dilemma with security guarding the area at the auditorium."

"Leave that to me," said Ryuko. "According to Nezu, the ctOS is capable of controlling the power grid. With that part, I can manage to cut the power, allowing you time to enter and retrieve our cinnamon roll."

Glynda was feeling unconvinced. She wasn't questioning the capabilities of the ctOS system as she used its prototype back in Chicago. The plan, however, felt out of place. "Girls, let's think for a second. If we are trying to retrieve Izuku, we must be calculating. Working smart and not hard."

"I don't get you, sensei," said Nemuri concerningly.

"If the ctOS has the capabilities of controlling the power grid, then why not manipulate certain systems in our favor. Like cutting off the power in certain areas, or allowing gates to open. Look at us, we are not going to blend in. It's like comparing Ryuko to the Twitter-flexing politician. Although scaly, slimy, and off-colored, it just doesn't add up." Glynda narrowed her thumb and index finger. "Besides, I think Ryuko has a wee-bit bigger dick than him."

"Bite me," retorted Ryuko.

"Both of you just hush, damn!" Yuu hit the dashboard, displaying her frustration. "If you two ladies continue to bitch, then we won't get anything done. Izuku would be in college by the time we get to this task." She snorted through her nose. "I could be at an all-male host club right now or at a Fight Club wanting to kick someone's ass since Hawks isn't available." She pointed at Tatsuma and Goodwitch. "Sensei, tell us your idea on what you think we should do. No rebuttals, no fucking cliches, no underhanded or backhanded comments. From either one of you. What is your damn opinion, sensei?"

Glynda was surprised by Yuu's sudden aggravation. Yet again, she wasn't the one driving over the last few hours. She turned to Tatsuma and the dragon raised her hands as a form of compromise with Yuu's suggestion. Nemuri crossed her arms when seeing Glynda turn to her, affirming that she, too, was getting frustrated at the women's underhanded anecdotes.

Glynda crossed her legs, creating a pregnant pause so that she could think. She looked at her watch. "We have less than twenty-five minutes before the next guard takes place. It is going to take about fifteen minutes to get to that particular location. But, here is the problem. There are guards surrounding the place. If you guys have a fashion show with a singer, then you know this place will be loaded with guards."

Ryuko pursed her lip. "You're just repeating words that Nemuri has said. And I've said that we have this. I can cut the power and we can control the grid to give us time."

"But, what about backup generators?"

Ryuko couldn't produce an answer when hearing those next set of words. Glynda, as promised, didn't show any signs of rebuttal or comeback.

"Backup generators are independent from the power grid, running on its own energy," said Glynda. "As we were coming, I couldn't help but to think of different options." She turned to the girls. "The traffic jam caused time to be wasted. If we had the spare time, then we could invoke this plan. But, I just feel that this idea is going to fail. So, hear me on what I think should be the wisest way."

Ryuko made a umph sound. Glynda ignored the response until Ryuko parted her mouth. "Ok, Goodwitch! What is your suggestion?"

"The ctOS has capabilities of infiltrating phones. So, let's say that I decide to call Ruby and inform her of her whereabouts," said Glynda. "For instance, Ruby isn't to be supposed here as she decided to play sick. So, if I were to call her and say that I know that she isn't sick and I know that she is at the carnival, then it is going to create a panic for her. So, we can monitor Ruby as she rationalizes her next move."

Yuu and Nemuri were nodding with Glynda's explanation. Ryuko was unmoved, but allowed Glynda to continue.

"Ruby is going to panic and is going to rush out of the auditorium and head back out," said Glynda. "We can then use the cameras and the tracking devices to monitor her movements."

"What makes you think that Ruby may not follow that action," asked Ryuko.

"As you know your students, I know mine," retorted Glynda. "Ruby is easy to please and very meek. So, if she knew that her sister didn't keep up her ruse, then she wouldn't have any other choice but to leave." Glynda narrowed her eyes. "But, she won't leave alone."

Ryuko made another umph sound. But, this time, she produced a smile. "You have my attention, Goodwitch. For once, you really do. Continue."

Glynda nodded in compliance. "Knowing Ruby, she is going to find many ways to avoid the main exits." She snapped her fingers at Nemuri. "Are there emergency exits within the park?"

Nemuri used her fingers to scan the blueprints. "Two to three in every cardinal corridor."

"My dear Rose will become trapped by its own cardinal rose," said Glynda. "So, with that, Ruby and Izuku will be going to go to our South in a southwestern or in a southeastern direction." She pointed at the girls. "Each of you girls situate yourselves in those corridors. When they approach, Tatsuma will cut the power, causing the guards to leave. Once in the parking lot, turn off the lights in those areas. Then, it will give us availability to retrieve our cinnamon roll."

"What about Ruby," questioned Nemuri.

"What about any girl that interferes in our operation," answered Glynda.

Yuu nodded in agreement. "There are canisters in the trunk behind my seat."

"Excellent," said Glynda. The blonde ran her fingers through her hair as the girls were preparing to get into positions. While Glynda was feeling accomplished, she could feel the heat coming from behind her. _I can sense the heat, you bitch! As always, I am top tier. And I will be certain that I will be on top for the win. Unlike your poor lizard of a mother that suffered in the hands of your father._

 _ **Back to Izuku and Ruby….**_

Izuku was grateful to God as he prepared himself for the thorough check by the Hisoka-looking security guard. As the purple-reddish-haired man slowly applied his gloves to his head, the look of checking Izuku seemed more pleasurable to him.

Meanwhile, Rin leaned back while applying one of Hitoshi's wasabi-cinnamon flavored gum into his mouth as he was gathering the badges for each of them. He eyed the security guard. "You're in good hands, Izuku. I wouldn't worry. Plus, the kind of eye candy that reaches him are those who can't afford to buy cigarettes."

It was met with a smirk from Hitoshi as she was holding onto her phone. Ruby gave a smug look as she knew that Hitoshi wasn't doing anything but filming this embarrassing moment of her Prince Charming.

It still didn't serve as any aid for the _sixteen_ -year-old. It was much to the chagrin of the emerald-haired teen that he was the last person to be searched for any contraband. The Hisoka-looking security examined every nook-and-cranny of his person in the purple-reddish-haired worker's words, "to be thoroughly assured that he wasn't packing anything hard yet supple."

Upon hearing Izuku coughing, Rin finally decided to intervene. "Ok, Hiso! We have agreed not to do anything too 'sus."

Slowly removing his gloves, the security guard turned to Izuku. "You're clean. Off you go!" Izuku was blushing with embarrassment as he immediately scampered to join the others. Hitoshi gripped onto Izuku's stiff shoulders, confirming that there wasn't any further harm going to take place.

"I wouldn't think he could be _that_ thorough," whispered Ruby as she looked onto Rin.

"Be sure to wear your badges at all times whenever you are backstage." The security guard stood attentively like a tiger on the prowl as he pointed towards the arrows. "Be sure to not disturb the others and head towards the VIP rooms. Snacks and refreshments are there at your leisure. Big screen tvs and when the show begins, you will be able to see from the stage."

Rin excitedly delivered a peace sign when hearing the words. "Please and thanks, Hiso!"

The security guard blushed at the compliment. "No problem, Shinsou." He giggled like a blushing bride when he looked at Izuku. "The _pleasure_ was all mine." Upon hearing those words, the teen swallowed a lump in his throat, shuddering at the thought.

Rin decided to let Izuku and Ruby lead the way to the VIP room. Hitoshi slapped the back of Rin's neck as they followed behind them. "You told me that he wouldn't be _too_ harsh."

"Did you mention that it was one of your kinks to watch," said Rin as he winked.

Hitoshi nodded. "True, but not to the expense of his embarrassment."

"You put it in your cloud, didn't you?"

"Just for my viewing pleasure or you also want to enjoy," she said while gripping his ass.

"Your kink is my pleasure," said Rin feverishly, craving for another taste of womanly pleasure.

Ruby was rubbing his hair, trying her best to console the somewhat violated teen. Izuku wasn't too fazed, but felt comfort by her soft hands. "It's no worries, Ruby. Apparently, you haven't experienced junior high school gyms."

Ruby shrugged her shoulders. "Besides grabbing and pinching breasts, stealing tampons, and making remarks on which girl had their period judging by the stain on their panties, no different."

Izuku hummed in her understanding. "Have you talked with your sister and the others today?"

Ruby nodded in disagreement. "I haven't." She tilted away from Izuku. "I don't remember telling you this, but I gave the others the impression that I was sick so I could check up on you in case Professor Goodwitch wanted to know my whereabouts."

Izuku was notified via text earlier by his mother that the girls were going to have a chaperone accompanying them throughout their homestay. So, it didn't surprise Izuku that he would be planning to stay with his mother in her bedroom.

That alone made Izuku speculate on how he and Blake were going to have alone time together. If he knew the Faunus, their recent lovemaking wouldn't be the last. The thought alone was causing the teen to pitch a tent in his pants.

Izuku's thoughts were interrupted when he saw the door that was for VIPs. Using his badge, he scanned the keypad. When seeing the green-colored light, he was able to enter. Upon opening the door, he held the door as he allowed the others to enter the room.

The interior was a deep shade of purple and black, like flowers that were purposefully kept in darkness. The room had two love seats on the opposite sides. It had a table that was surrounded by round cushioned seats. There were bottles of champagne on ice next to the table.

Hitoshi whistled when seeing the sight. She gave the okay sign. "Fancy!" She turned to Rin. "God knows what you did to allow us this kind of treatment." _Which dick did you have to suck to receive this kind of pass?_

Rin blushed, already suspecting what she really wanted to say. Nevertheless, overlooking her bantering, he immediately took a seat on the couch. "When you make good friends in the industry where I come from, you have its benefits." He winked at Hitoshi. "You are quite familiar in that field?"

Hitoshi scoffed before hopping on top of Rin. Meanwhile, Ruby and Izuku sat across from them on the couch.

"If Yang, Weiss, and Blake could see me now," said Ruby as she got comfortable on the couch. She produced a strong smile as she felt accomplished that sneaking out to see Izuku would have its perks.

"My boy, Hiso said that with a flick of a button on the remote control, we could cancel the noise," said Rin. "So, if the show becomes too loud, then you blot it out."

"Cool," replied Hitoshi while wrapping her arms tightly around Rin. "Which means while the kids are out watching the show, us kittens can play."

"Nyaa," said Rin flirtatiously.

"Good grief," said Ruby under her breath. A sweat drop was produced from Ruby as she wished there were blinds to separate the overly exerted, perverted lovebirds. She turned around to see Izuku grabbing some snacks from the table. He was grateful to see the small snacks of crackers, cheese, and fruits, he was kind of hungry. Since dealing with Weiss' wake-up call, the battle with Katsuki, Ruby, and everything in between all day, he hasn't really got a decent meal.

After grabbing his trinket of snacks, he returned to the couch. Eyeing the remote, he decided to take the opportunity of checking out its features.

Curious of the other features on the remote, he clicked the television button. The television appeared from the floor where it stopped in the center of the wall.

"Holy Esdeath," said Ruby excitedly.

"Whoa," said Hitoshi. "Now I am really curious on what you did to do this, Rinny!"

Izuku remained silent as he saw the button that said 'wa-wa.' Upon clicking the button, the love seat began vibrating.

"Holy Dio," cried Hitoshi as both couches were vibrating. "I need one of these in my house and in my various spots in the city." She licked her lips. "God, I am feeling frisky." She, then, turned to Ruby and Izuku. "Kids, would you be a dear and give me and Rin at least ten minutes?"

Already aware of Hitoshi's nature, Izuku stood up. "We'll make it twenty." He nodded at Ruby to join him in which she didn't mind as she could already smell the musk of womanhood in the mist.

And she was certain that she didn't see any shrimp on the trays on the table.

Ruby and Izuku stepped out of the VIP room, speculating on their next move. She turned to Izuku. "If I remembered what that security guard said earlier, I think there is a lounging area where we can wait until the show starts."

Izuku was parting his mouth until he heard something ramming against the door.

Words didn't need to be said as he and Ruby were heading toward the lounging area.

 _ **Five minutes later….**_

When heading toward the lounging area, Ruby and Izuku were met with a sea of people. It was like a circus. People scrambling left and right like an exposed ant hill. It was a riot of color, everyone a little more hyped up than they should be.

"Are we in the right place," asked Ruby inquisitively.

"I am not sure," answered Izuku. As he pondered on turning back, he bumped into a person as they were briskly rushing.

"Oh, man," cried Izuku as he bowed apologetically. "I am so, so sorry. I am…" He paused, suddenly realizing when seeing the familiar woman-in-question.

"M-M-Melissa?"

The blonde put on her glasses (after dropping them after bumping into him) when hearing the sight for sore eyes. The blonde produced a stronger smile. "Well, well, well, my little fishy. Didn't think I would happen to see you around these parts."

Ruby clenched her teeth when hearing the strong overtones coming from the overbearing skank that was talking to her Izuku. Immediately, her hand went into her pocket, assuring that the candy cane was in the right position in case of further interaction.

 _ **Meanwhile….**_

Eijiro laced his hands around Mina as they were in line for the fashion show. The first time going to something that was out of his nature, the idea was giving him perspective. Murmurs and whispers filled the auditorium entrance as they waited in line to receive their was kind enough to pay for everyone since she was in a good mood after everyone helped clean up following their party at the natatorium.

"I feel like a spaz going to a place like this," said Eijiro admittedly. "You won't think I am weird to do this, Ashido?"

Ashido nodded in disagreement. "Nope!" She produced such a heavenly smile to Eijiro. "I think it exudes confidence and shows that you are comfortable within yourself." She laced their fingers tighter. "Please, they are going to have a swimsuit shoot and some ideas for our next outing." She gave him a wink. "Just the _two_ of us."

Behind Eijiro, Kyoka and Denki were looking at his cell phone as he was looking up information about the fashion show. "Kick ass," cried Denki excitedly. "They are bringing the latest idol out of Vale, Neon Katt."

When hearing those words, Minoru barged in front of them, grabbing Denki's cell phone. "Neon Katt?! The Neon Katt?!" The teen unzipped his pants. "Today is my lucky day," he cried. "There is a god. I happened to wear my lucky Neon Katt underwear." He snapped his fingers. "This is going to be a great night."

The purple-haired rocker snatched Denki's cell phone back to him. "Please! If Neon Katt gives you a time of day, then the world is coming to an end." She narrowed her eyes. "I also recall that the Neon Katt underwear collection is only in blue, white, and the colors of the rainbow. Why does it look like an off-white and yellow blotchy color?"

Minoru gave Kyoka the finger. "Bite me, Keloid Ears!"

 _POW!_

It was met with a fist to the back of his head from Denki. "Hey, Mineta! Don't talk to her like that. Plus, her keloid ears are sexy."

Kyoka frowned. "Those are my ear jacks, you ass!"

He nervously shrugged his shoulders. "Just trying to back you up, dear!" He was in a praying position. "In what ways can I garner your forgiveness."

"Better be everything out of your wallet when buying snacks."

"C'mon! I'm saving up for the _Ghost of Tsushima_!"

The rocker girl crossed her arms. "So, it seems there won't be any hanky panky until you become a ghost."

A sweatdrop appeared from Denki's head. "Well, I guess I can wait until Christmas from my parents."

She slapped his back. "He-he! You guess right!"

Eijiro snickered when seeing Grapehead with another ill attempt of being lucky. As the others were in front showing such enthusiasm and anticipation of having a great time, there was a strong heat looming from behind him. The storm continues to brew as Bakugo kept the same face from earlier with Izuku. His hands were in his pockets, his eyes were darting at the floor, and the snorting of his nose sounded like an iron lung.

Trying his best to cheer him up, Eijiro grabbed Katsuki's shoulder. "Hey, bro! Cheer up! We are going to have fun tonight. Fashion show, models in bikinis, lots of skin, and Neon Katt singing." The redhead howled loudly. "Boy, her last music video gave me wet…." He paused when seeing the pout from Mina's face. "Sweat! Yeah! I was sweaty by the intensity of the video." He produced a smile. "Yeah, that's it."

Once seeing an affirming approval, Mina went back to talk with Yaoyorozu and Jirou. Turning back to Katsuki, the blonde remained unmoved.

"Hey, about earlier at the beach. I know that you think I wasn't there for you," said Eijiro. "Just know no matter how you are currently feeling, I have your back and I will support you. You're my best friend."

It was met with a scoff. "Sure, whatever!"

It wasn't the response he expected, but at least he wasn't hearing any expletives or verbal threats from Katsuki. So, he could say that there was some progress.

Katsuki used his tongue to fill where his missing tooth was located. This wasn't the day he had expected. Who would have thought that the defensive Izuku would sour his day. He called out his mother, embarrassed him in front of his friends, and then allowed that third-year slut, Hitoshi Shinsou to careen him into kingdom come.

 _"What were those words you said to me, you baka?!"_

 _"Say it one more time! Please, Izuku! I want you to. I want you to say from your slothful lips as you can taste the blood from your still pumping veins!"_

 _"C 'mon, you bitch! C 'mon, you fucking pussy. If you said it the first time, then say it again!"_

 _"C 'mon, you fatherless bastard! The son of a cheating mother! C'mon, you little pussy! Say it to my face!"_

 _" I've said that the only thing that is pussy about me is my contact list. And last time I remember, your mother, Mitsuki, was somewhere in there. Let me think...let me think...now I remember. Under the category, "Hot and Ready!"_

This wasn't a stalemate. As long Izuku Midoriya continued to breathe on this Earth, this war was neverending. He wasn't going to stop until he was the victor. He was Katsuki Bakugo, Lord Explosion Murder, Ground Zero, the Omnipotent. This was his universe and Izuku would always remain the subservient, wretched pauper that would continue to lick his loafers until it looked like mirrors.

As Katsuki was reaching for his headphones to silence his way from the way, he saw something walking away that was catching his eye.

" _Oum! Why can't they believe me?!"_

Katsuki saw a long-haired silvery white girl walking away from the auditorium. She appeared to be in distress. She looked displeased and upset. Judging by her wrapped fist and smug look, something set her off.

" _I don't trust that boy! He may have got you wrapped up, but not me! I don't trust Izuku!"_

Hearing those words felt like medicine to the blond. He watched her proceeding to the exit. Without alerting the others, he had decided to make his acquaintanceship with his new comrade-in-arms.

Katsuki rushed back to the doors, following the teen as she was walking out. "Hey," he called out to her. "Excuse me!"

The girl paused, turning to Katsuki. When seeing the teen, he already knew that she was definitely a foreigner. The girl turned to Katsuki. "Yes! How can I help you?" The response wasn't rude, but it wasn't welcoming either.

Katsuki gained his composure so he could properly introduce himself to the girl. "I couldn't help notice how frustrating you are feeling right now." He said in the best sincere way possible. "Is something bothering you?"

"What's it to you, you baka," barked the teen.

The blonde swayed his hands. "Hey, hey! No harm is being done. I couldn't help noticing that you were appearing upset." He extended his hand. "I apologize for not giving my name immediately. I am Katsuki Bakugo."

Katsuki kept a warm and welcoming smile. He wanted to assure the teen that she wasn't in any immediate danger. Especially since she was going to serve as part of his ammunition in taking down Izuku.

The teen appeared reluctant, but nevertheless, returned his handshake. "The name is Weiss Schnee."

 _ **Back to Izuku….**_

Melissa rushed to Izuku's side, brushing his cheeks with her cheeks. Afterward, she gave him European kisses. "Izuku! I am so happy to see you. You have been on my mind since I got back from California."

"W-w-w-what a-a-are y-y-y-you doing h-h-h-here?"

"Aw! Still have your shyness. So cute!" Melissa pecked him on the nose before flicking his forehead. "I am part of the staff for the fashion show."

As if the sirens decided to embark on Izuku's ship of womanly woes, the blonde was back into his life. His hands were drenched as the thoughts of his first oral experience was in the confines of his bathroom. Her deep sea blue eyes gave a glare as if she, too, was aware of what was occurring in the flooded reservoir he called a brain. She released a tiny smirk. However, it was interrupted by the sound of Ruby's coughing.

Melissa's eyes widened when seeing the redhead-brunette. "Oh! Well, tame my hide," she said in a faux Southern accent as she extended her hand to the huntress. "It is safe to assume that you are one of the girls staying with Izuku for the homestay." She gave an observant glare before snapping her finger. "Ruby Rose, correct?"

In the eyes of Ruby, a fiery passion of blood, skulls, and bones filled the room. With the candy cane on standby, she produced a fake smile. "Yes it is! Ruby is my name."

"Well, it is a pleasure to meet you. I am Melissa. Melissa Shield," said Melissa as Ruby returned her handshake. She turned to Izuku. "Good to see that you are being a great host." She winked. "Another great quality of being a great man."

 _And I can see your quality is being a harlot. What happened? Rode the entire West Coast with your tuna processing factory that you decided to go import? Bitch, eat me and die!_

Ruby immediately wrapped her arms around Izuku, giving the blonde the assurance, as well as, the ownership of her love for him. "Izuku has been a great host! Showcasing me like a diamond around his finger. Isn't that right, I-zu-ku?!"

Melissa placed her hands on her hips. "Really?! This lovely gem, Izuku, showed you a great time?"

"Certainly," replied Ruby pridefully. "The teen took me swimming and introduced me to his friends." She produced a smile. "We've been to the carnival and now we are on a little date. Right, I-zu-ku?!"

The emerald-haired teen didn't answer. His labored breath of his past rendezvous and seeing the seemingly happy girl that was his present that within his eyesights were nerve-wracking. He took steady breaths, reminding himself that he needed to get a grip or else he would find himself in the infirmary.

"Oh, charming! Is it true, Izuku," asked Melissa.

Seeing the extension of the pregnant silence, he needed to answer. "Yeah!"

"Cute!" Melissa appeared fickle, releasing a strong smile. "Well, I am surprised to see you here. Didn't think you like fashion shows."

Rubbing the back of his head, before he could part his mouth, Ruby spoke for him. "Izuku wanted to show me a good time. We have friends that gave us backstage passes to see the show. What's your reason, may I ask?"

Izuku has been around women long enough to hear the latter end of the sentence being condescending. When she professed to him with strong urgency, he already knew that she was marking his territory.

Melissa continued her smile. "I work as Masaru Bakugo's assistant. As in _the_ Masaru Bakugo." She extended her hands. "He is in charge of this fashion show and we are welcoming the upcoming fall collection."

Ruby pursed her lip. "Amazing. Unfamiliar with the product or this Masaru Bakugo. But, I am here for the experience." _This Masaru must be the father of Boom Boom Man that tried to hurt my Izuku. I need to stay on my guard. For my Izuku because where there is smoke, there is fire. I will be sure to watch over my Prince Charming, you American pie shit-eating bitch!_

Melissa nodded. "Understandable!" She gave an observant look at Ruby. "Interesting set of clothes." She clicked her tongue. "Does Vale have their own line of clothing or were they homemade?"

Izuku gasped under his breath. Tension was growing and seeing the smiles of the girls unfading alerted the teen that he was now unwillingly stuck in the triangle.

"We receive clothes from around the world. Top of the line. However, this Bakugo collection sounds acutely unfamiliar," said Ruby calmly. "Like Izuku never mentioning you or this clothing line. If this was the talk of the town, then I would have learned about it sooner." She made a glare. "No offense!"

"None taken," replied Melissa while swaying her arms. "I was only complimenting your clothes because they were very atypical, vintage. But, it always feels good to pay less."

Izuku felt the background fading and the scene was a fiery red and black of electricity. Sparks were flying, especially when Melissa positioned herself closer to Izuku.

Ruby continued to smile. "Like yeah! Certainly. It does feel good to be economical. My mother always told me to be resourceful." She pointed at Melissa's hair. "By the way, lovely hair."

Melissa giggled. "Well, thanks! Natural and quite bouncy and luscious."

"Are you talking about _your_ hair or the horse's stable where _you_ got it from?"

Izuku was gnashing his teeth. He was feeling like he was in a bidding war as the girls were now entangling their arms around his arm.

Melissa shut her eyes. "Quite the charmer, aren't you, Ruby?" She bit into her lip. "That could explain why your mother picked such a name." She produced a smirk. "Such a shame! It is such a fair contrast with your looks _and_ your attitude."

Ruby gripped her hands tighter around Izuku. "My mother was quite the interesting lady. It's a family name, just like your last name. And speaking of using your last name, and excuse me for using it in context. But, I don't recall seeing any tuna or raw fish on the way here."

Melissa narrowed her eyes. Ruby knew she was on the mark. "And if there isn't tuna or raw fish here, then it must be from the very place that is gathering flies. Right, _my_ _ **little fishy**_."

Before there was a war between Vale and America, Izuku turned to see the father of Ground Zero standing before them.

"Melissa, thank Christ, glad to have found you," said Masaru nervously. "Things are being swamped and we are on the verge of a breakdown."

Melissa regained her composure. "What's going on?"

The father of Satan reached for his flask to take a sip of God-knows-what. "The models for the finale! They decided to elope."

"Oh, dear!"

"Oh, dear, indeed! The show begins in five minutes and I can't make time to find other models. If I don't get new models before the finale, then I…." Masaru paused when turning to see Izuku and Ruby in front of them. He mouthed thanks to God. "Oh, Icchan, you are a sight for sore eyes."

Izuku became stunned when Masaru reached for his measuring tape and began checking out Izuku's features. Upon a bit stunned, it was a fair contrast from earlier with that security guard. "Yeah, you're perfect!" He, then, observed Ruby. "No need for measurement. The model is at her size."

Masaru turned to Melissa. "Have these two in the dressing room stat!"

Izuku appeared stunned. "What's going on, Uncle Masaru!"

Masaru reached for his hand, grabbing him to go. "Let's say that you are going to make a surprise debut in the fashion scene!" He turned to Melissa and Ruby. "Let's make haste." Izuku was trying to explain himself but it fell on deaf ears. As they departed, Melissa turned to Ruby. "This isn't over, Rhinestone."

Ruby appeared unfazed. "And who are you again?" She put her finger to her lip. "Oh, that's right! An afterthought." Ruby tilted her head as she followed Izuku and Masaru.

Melissa gripped to the hems of her shirt. _Don't think for a second that I saw what I saw. Next time, bring a pistol instead of a candy cane. That way, you would have a better chance. I can sense someone wanting my Izuku. And trust me, sweetheart. He is mine. And I will be sure that you won't ever fucking forget it._

 _ **To be continued….**_

 _ **BD: It's a cold day in hell when Katsuki makes friends with Weiss Schnee.**_

 _ **GOTA: It gives the next chapter a kick!**_

 _ **BD: Izuku has something that makes girls go crazy when they are in his circle. Might need to invest with Ozpin's Yan-Away Pills!**_

 _ **GOTA: Yeah, but stay tuned as we have more works to come. We have been quite busy and stories are now released at a slower pace, but we will pick back up soon!**_


End file.
